Before Jack Frost
by KikaKatTIOI
Summary: A collection of OneShots that tell who Jack was before he became a winter spirit. Get to know the ordinary day of the Colony of Burgess in 1700. It's under family and frienship for a few OC's here and there but mainly it's Jack or 'Jackson.' It has everything from Humor to Hurt/Comfort. I know you'll love it! Rated K for now but maybe T later for some launguge. Ch. 50 is up
1. Intro

**So I've been wanting to do this since I got that concept art book that shows (Spoilers) a picture of Jack Frost in his human form. So I was wondering, what was it like to be living in 1700's Burgess? What was his sister like? Did he have a crush? Famliy troubles? So these are collections of one shots of what I think about Jack before he was Jack Frost.**

**Since the name Elizabeth seems to be used in many of those classic English stories like Pride and Prejudice, I think that would be a very good name to use to name his sister. I would guess she would be around 9 or 10 and Jack of course no older then 17**

**The time is also, according to the concept art book, 1700's. The colonial times. Settlers were coming in. I would think maybe like the pilgremes or something but, you let me know if I've messed up my history.**

**I'll post the first one shot soon. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	2. River Run

**Well, let's get started everybody. This is just a warm up. This is taking place in the river that leads to the lake. ( ****Spoiler****: No, I will not be doing the scene of Jack falling in the lake; I rather see the movie version then find out my attempt fail to write my own version)**

Spring, that time of year when the flowers come back in bloom after a harsh winter. The river is quite now; the geese are flying back north. We see pair nestling in the middle of the river, dozing off. Not worrying about a single thing, or worrying about what was coming towards them.

"Ha ha ha!" The geese turn quickly and fly as a young girl with brownish-blond hair interrupts their snooze by running through the river. Her black boots splash the shallow water while the bottom of her yellow and red dress soaked.

Another laugh is heard from behind her, so she turns and yells, "You can never catch me Jack!"

"We shall see about that, Elizabeth!" Said a boy no older than 17 catch up to her. He had the same color eyes and hair as the young girl. His leather cape ruffled in the wind as he ran. He wore a nice white long sleeve and a brown vest. He wore brown leather pants that were getting soaked the closer he got up to his sister.

Once he caught up, he decided to pass her instead. "That is not fair." Whined Elizabeth.

"Then you better catch up then." Jack said. He then noticed a sliver of silver in the water in front of him. It moved around slowly so he was able to see what it was. "River Bass." An idea formed in his head.

His little sister was almost up to him, and she felt triumph as she caught up to him, not knowing why he stopped. Then he yelled, "Elizabeth! Catch!" She was confused as she saw him throw something in the air. Since the sun was so bright, she only saw a shadowy object fly towards her.

Elizabeth didn't think but she stopped running, brought her arms up and yelled, "I've got it!"

Jack, thinking his sister wouldn't catch it, stared in shock as the fish and her body made contact. A splash was heard and she fell in her back in the water.

"Elizabeth!" He didn't mean for her to fall, Jack just wanted to slow her down. He was frantic but then relaxed as he saw her get up but not without the fish in her hands. I t wiggled around while she tried to keep a firm grip on it.

"Calm…down you little….fish." She tried to say between spasms. Little? It was as big as her face. The sight of the struggle made Jack laugh. Elizabeth was annoyed and called back. "What are you laughing at? You are not the one wrangling a fish!" But jack just kept on laughing.

**A.N: Cute? I don't know, I've never made one shots. Tell me what you think. Should I do more? Don't be afraid to suggest a prompt, I'm open to anything.**


	3. Wrong Maiden

**A.N: Thank you to Artemisgirl 91 for reviewing. And for everyone who put this story on their fave's or alerts. This oneshot was based off Brother Bear 2 which I watched a few days ago. There are these two guys who still act like dumb teenagers that are pretty good friends with Jack and Elizabeth. Brain who is 21 and Thomas who is 22 are two best friends who can't seem to get out of trouble.**

Jack decided to take Elizabeth down the hill towards the harvest grounds. On their way, they passed the Baker's house which was unusually quiet. Usually at this time the Baker and her daughter would be fussing at this time of morning at who got to pick the berries for the next batch of berry bread. The two siblings ignored the quite and treaded farther down the path. When they got to a grove of trees, they heard two familiar cries.

"Jack, what do you think they did this time?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have no-" But Jack was cut off when two young adults, Thomas and Brian, caught up to them.

Brain, a very built man with unusually short brown hair came up and said. "Please! Hide Us!"

"What's going on Brian?" Elizabeth asked.

Thomas, a skinny yet handsome boy with long blond hair tied in a ponytail, came up and said, "Too late, here she comes. Hide behind that shrub." Thomas and Brian jumped into a bush on the left side of the path. Elizabeth tried to look to who they were running from.

"Who is-"

But Thomas cut her off, whispering, "What are you two doing? Hide."

"Why?" Jack asked. Brian came out and hould them both behind the bush. "Why in-" Thomas shushed him as they heard a scream.

"You boys are in big trouble!" Jack and Elizabeth peaked through the bush to see an old fat woman with a bubble for a nose walk down passed them. She had a mallet in her hand and waved it around saying, "Once I find you will be pnished. And when your parents find out, it will be doubled. On my word it…" her voice faded as she went down farther the path.

"Is the Old Baker gone?" asked Brian.

"Yes." Jack answered. Then everyone pilled out of the bush.

"I told you that wasn't her daughter." Thomas screamed at Brian.

"Well she looked like Miss Jane from the window." Explained Brian.

"There is no way she looks that big from behind."

"What did you two do?" Elizabeth asked.

Brian answered. "We'll I tried to get the Jane the Baker to notice me."

"But Mr. I-can't-tell-between- big-and-small here accidently…" Thomas looked at Elizabeth. "For your sake Miss Elizabeth, we 'hit on her' so to speak."

Jack was about to stop Thomas from perverting Elizabeth's innocence, when he heard running from down the path. The Old Baker Woman was on her way back, having heard the two idiots yell at each other. Jack cut in, "Sorry, we best be going wouldn't want to be in the middle of your spanking." Tweedle dum and Tweedle dee looked at him confused but then Jack said, "That's a hint for 'look to your left."

The two looked then their eyes widened

"Holy shi-"

"Run!" they tripped over each other but got up quickly and went back up the path leading to the village.

"How much do you want to bet they will get caught?" Jack asked.

The Old Baker Lady was more furious then before. She passed by the siblings, not paying any attention. She was muttering under her breath, but they heard the words, "Sons of…My daughter…when will they…smacked me on my…then…." She disappeared over the path to where the boys ran to.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"I'm not betting anything. They will get caught." And Elizabeth ran down the other way towards the harvest grounds.

**A.N: And Fin. So, review, you know…tell me how it went. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	4. Skunk and Stink

**A.N: Thank you to FMA lover912, Hawkwing-Mistkit, and SokkasFirstFangirl for reviewing, it means a lot. Have you guy's seen that one clip about Jamie meeting the Guardians in his room and Abby, his dog, starts growling at Bunnymund? Jack asked Bunny if he knew what greyhounds could do to too rabbits. The question I asked is how Jack knows. Maybe he has some distant memory of having a pet greyhound while living in the colonies. This takes place when Jack is around 13 to 14 years old.**

"I'm going to practice with my Musket!" Jack called when he got outside into the summer air.

"Not alone you won't" His mother said running to the porch.

He stopped. "But Mother, I have my Musket if it's safety you are worried about."

"At least bring Little Finny with you."

"Oh all right." Jack put his fingers to his lips and whistled two notes. Immediately barking was heard and a bage greyhound came running outside, almost making Jack's Mother trip.

"Now be careful!" She told him as he went up to the woods.

"No worries Mother."

…..In the Forest…..

BANG! BANG!

Jack shot at the tree that had a cloth wrapped around the tree. It was white and had a red target painted on it. He shot two more, both missing the target. "Why am I missing?" Jack yelled in frustration. He heard panting and turned around to see Little Finny came out of a bush from behind him. The dog had two jack rabbits in his mouth. Jack let his musket lean next to the tree and he kneeled down next to the dog. Jack took the rabbits and said, "Good Boy Finny." Then he asked, "How come you can catch your targets so well while I'm a foot away from hitting a bulls-eye?" The dog just sat down and his tail began to wag. "Yeah, fine. You have been doing this for a while I'm stuck at level one."

Suddenly, Finny's ears perked up and he began to bark at a tree. Jack looked up and saw nothing. Then again, his dad always told him a dog can sense danger a mile away. So Jack picked up his Musket and aimed it at the tree. He waited while his dog kept on barking. Then, from behind a tree came a small black creature with a white stripe going from the tip of the nose to the tip of its tail.

"Sk-sku-Skunk!" Jack said as he stood as still as possible. But the dog never stopped barking. To make matters worse, Finny started getting closer and closer until the skunk turned around. Finny didn't seem to like his prey turning to leave so he went up to it. "No, Finny don't!" Jack dropped his musket and went to pry the dog away. Just as he reached Finny, the skunk let all hell break lose.

…..Back at the Cottage….

Elizabeth came in, school books in hand. Once she took a step in, she smelled something horrible. So she ran back out for fresh air. After taking gulps of air, she looked at the house and said, "What in St. Nick's name-"

But she stopped when she heard splashing coming from the backyard of the house. Then she heard a whiny voice, "Mother, please!" She put her bags on the porch and ran to the gate. When she opened it, she wanted to close it and unsee it. But her body was frozen staring at the tin tub that was used for bath filled with some red mushy stuff. In the tub was a naked Jack, thankfully the lower body was dipped in the red mush. His mother was pouring more red mush over him as Jack was trying to keep Finny in the tub with him. Elizabeth didn't know who wanted out more, Jack or Finny. But what was really making the scene more disturbing was that the same smell in the house was out here to, but stronger.

Elizabeth yelled out, "Why is Jack in...in...whatever is that mother?"

"Tomatoes dear." She answered, "Miss Benet, our neighbor, said it was good to get rid of skunk smell."

"A skunk?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"It wasn't my fault!" Jack tried to explain. "Finny was about to get sprayed."

"Yet you both ended up getting stentched." Elizabeth added with a giggle. "So how long will it take for him to be…unstentched?"

"Stentched isn't a word, Elizabeth." Jack said as his Mother began to wash his hair.

"But pathetic is a word." Jack turned redder then the squashed tomatoes he was in

Their mother on the other hand stopped rubbing his skull and yelled "Elizabeth Von-"

"Oops, I must go." And Elizabeth said and she shut the gate behind her.

Jack sighed. Finny seemed to have had enough. So he jumped out of Jack's grasp and shook of the excess tomato. "FINNY!"

**A.N: Hope you loved it, and I hope you loved Finny as well. Don't forget to review. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out! **


	5. Bad Egg part 1

**A.N: thanks to SokkasFirstFangirl and ang3lm3lody for reviewing. And thanks to Rubberducksrock for telling me about the word play, I think I went a little too modern, whoops, my bad. **

**Gah I'm freaking excited, 2 days away until the movie!**

**So this next story has two parts, just saying**

"Jack…Jack…Jack! JACK! Wake Up!" Jack was not in the mood. He had already woken up on the second 'Jack', but he didn't want to get out of his comfy bed. He didn't hear his sister calling anymore, so he began to finally drift back to sleep. Suddenly he heard a creek and his eye's flew open.

"Elizabeth, do not-" But he felt large amount of weight land on his stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Not only that, his face was on the pillow making it hard to breath, and his sister wasn't helping either. "Come on Jack, why won't you get up?"

"ffuase yu ofth of ve."

"Come again?"

"vecuase yor on tof of ve!"

"Oh, sorry." She jumped off the bed and Jack immidietly took his face of the pillow and gasped.

Elizabeth wasn't going to let him relax, she took his hand and pulled him out of bed, "Fallow me."

"Wait!" Jack as he took his hand from Elizabeth's grasp. He sat up and looked out the window. The sun was just peeking over the forest trees. "Elizabeth why-"

"There is no time to explain. Here." She handed him his boots and coat. "Come."

Jack was mentally telling himself that whatever Elizabeth wanted to show him, it was worth it. Once he was ready and went down the stairs, Elizabeth motioned him to fallow. They both went outside and walked down the path leading to the Barn. Jack's family and the Benet's shared this barn, due to the new tax pays and all. He went in and fallowed Elizabeth to the end of the barn where the geese resided. It hit Jack quickly. It was the eggs! Elizabeth had been visiting everyday a mother goose ever since she laid a clutch of eggs. Jack ran down to the end of the barn and heard the sound of chirping. He stopped when he saw Elizabeth a few feet away from the nest, the mother standing next to the nest looking at 3 newly hatched gooslings.

"Are they not beautiful?" Elizabeth asked as Jack kneeled down next to her.

"Um, yes, you could say that." Jack said, not wanting to loose his manly reputation in front of Elizabeth. But deep down inside, he just wanted to grab one of the fluffy gooselings that had hatched and cuddle with it. Yeah, manly. They heard the other two eggs crack open and watched as two more gooselings came into the world.

"Aww." Elizabeth said.

After about thirty minutes of silence, a thought came into Jack's mind. "How did you know they were hatching?"

"Don't tell mother but I stayed out here all night."

"In the Barn?"

"I slept on the hay stack." Elizabeth said pointing to a pile of clean alfalfa. He saw a dent to where she slept there was only one blanket.

"Just that one quilt?" she nodded. "In the cold night?" she nodded. "Were you not cold?" she just stared at him. "Wait here." Jack told her as he went back into the house. His mother was up already making breakfast.

"Jack have you seen your sister?"

"Yes, she and I are in the barn. The gooselings are hatching." He grabbed a blanket that was laying on the rocking chair.

"Oh, well then." She said turning off the fire and grabbing her coat. "I shall go with you." They went outside and walked to the barn. Elizabeth was still in the same kneeling position when they got inside. Jack sat down and put the blanket over her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He whispered back.

"Oh how sweet." Their Mother said kneeling on Elizabeth's other side. They saw five in total wobbling around, trying to keep from falling. The other geese, who had to stay in another pen for the sake of the gooselings, were honking at the ones straying next to their fence. The mother honked and the little ones ran back to her.

"What about that one?" Elizabeth asked pointing to the last egg that hadn't hatched. It wasn't even moving. But Jack noticed something, the egg shell was tinted yellow. It was the sign of a bad egg.

His Mother noticed too, but she put a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. Then she said to Elizabeth, "Maybe it is a late hatcher. Come inside for breakfast and then you can come back to see it."

"All right." Everyone got up and walked out of the Barn.

….Noon…

"I'm really worried for Elizabeth." Jack said as he skipped a stone on the lake. It had finally unfrozen after a long winter.

His friend, Eddison, was also skipping stones next to him. "It is a bad egg. Why can you not tell her?"

"You do not understand." He watched ah his stone skipped three times. "She is so young, I can't tell her."

Eddison watched as his stone immediately sank. "So you will just let her stay in that barn all day? And she should know, when eggs are laid during the winter, there is not much of a chance for all of them to survive." Jack stayed quiet. Eddison picked up a stone. "Look at this stone." He threw it as it only skipped twice. "You can skip it. But sooner or later it will have to sink, and sooner or later she is going to have to learn."

Jack picked up a stone and with all his might, he threw it. The stone skipped six times and then sank. Eddison stared in shock on how far it went. Then Jack said, "Not unless you try your best and have her avoid death a little longer."

"Jack, someday she's going to find out. It may not be an egg, maybe a hunting accident from a friend or a close family member ends up-"

Jack had enough and he turned to leave saying, "I'm going to check on Elizabeth."

Eddison rolled his eyes and skipped a stone, only to have it jump once. "How does he do it?"

_To Be Continued_

**A.N: I think I did a bunch of foreshadowing on this one. Ok is it just me, or are oneshots easier to write then a story? Ok then, part two coming soon. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	6. Bad Egg part 2

**A.N: Thanks to Hakuai-animelover135 and SokkasFirstFangirl for reviewing. Sorry I haven't updated soon. Just like the past 24 hours I've been fangirling and dying. Reason? I went to see the movie yesterday! I will not say spoilers, I promise. But I just have a few things to say, it gave me so much feels I couldn't sleep last night. The Ending Credit song made me relive childhood and I cried. Listen to the end song 'Still Dream" and you'll end up like me. The Movie was spectacular and amazing. Watch It! I really do hope it does get nominated for at least something in the Oscar's.**

**So here is part 2 of the bad egg story.**

…..Dinner…..

"I named them Peep, Theo, Tiny, Abigail, and Lara. I still don't know what to name the last one." Elizabeth said.

Their Father looked up and said, "But the last one may not…" he looked at his wife who was shaking her head no. "She must learn."

Jack was fidgeting in his seat, mentally praying his Father wouldn't go on with the subject. "Learn what, Father?" Elizabeth asked in a curious tone.

It was silent. Father and Mother shared a look, a silent argument. Then, to Jack's astonishment, his Mother said, "I will not be to blame but go on."

Their Father put his fork down and looked at Elizabeth. "You must understand that it was a long cold winter. And sometimes, eggs at that time can…may not…survive."

"What do you mean?" She asked, this time with a sad voice. Jack wanted to say stop his mouth kept shut.

His mom said, "He means that…maybe that little egg won't hatch."

"What? It has to…it can't just…how can you say that?"

"I am saying it because it is true. I can't lie to you Elizabeth." His father said desperately.

"You are lying, you are saying it is dead, but it is not!" Elizabeth looked at her brother. "Tell them Jack."

He wasn't prepared for this; Jack didn't know what to say. His parents were right, but he didn't want to see his little sister lose all that innocence. He hesitated, his mouth open but no words coming out. Jack sighed. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, but-"

"No! Not you too." Elizabeth jumped out of her seat and rain up the stared to her room.

"Elizabeth!" His dad yelled. "You come back-"

"Clint!" yelled his wife. She, too, got up and went upstairs. "I'll go talk to her."

It was quiet. Jack had lost his appetite and just ended up poking his dinner. He really felt bad, after he promised himself that he wouldn't let her find out until maybe she found out for herself. His Father interrupted his thoughts. "Jackson, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes Father."

"Get rid of that egg." His Father got up and went outside to the back area. Jack was the only one left at the table. He didn't like disobeying his father, but he wasn't going to be happy after the job was done. Jack got ready to go out into the cold night. Once he got out, he walked quickly to the barn just to get it over with. Jack walked down to the end and saw the mother and the gooselings sleeping soundly. The bad egg was still nestled next to the mother.

Jack smiled and said, "Well. It is nice to see Elizabeth isn't the only one who hasn't given up yet." He kneeled down and picked up the egg. The mother honked a little but relaxed knowing Jack wasn't going to hurt it. Instead of getting up and walking away with it, Jack sat cross legged and let the egg lay cupped in his hands.

"Come on little on please. You can't just be gone. How come your brothers and sisters survived? Why am I even talking to an egg?" Jack thought and thought. In what seemed like hours later, he said. "Maybe I'm just as desperate as Elizabeth. You have a chance, don't let my sister give up." It was silent, and then he felt a jolt in his hand. Jack looked at the egg, seeing nothing happening. "My imagination must really be-"He stopped when he felt more movement. "That's impossible…." He then saw a crack and heard it break. His eyes widened, and he began to laugh in in triumph. "Yes!" A piece of shell fell off leaving a hole. The mother heard the commotion and waddle up to Jack. He put the egg at eye level with the mother. She honked three times, and in response a little peep. The shell cracked in half and in Jacks hands, lay a little wet bundle of white. Two pairs of glossy eyes opened and stared at Jack. "Hello little fella." He then remembered something was missing. Jack gasped and gently laid the little gooseling down in the nest. As he ran out the Barn towards his house, Jack called out, "Elizabeth!"

**A.N: Little miracles can happen…am I right? So, who here has seen the movie? Tell me about your experience? I'm just a curious cat that's all. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	7. Dolphine Rescue

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, Lonemachine and SokkasFirstFangirl. And for the other two reviewers, here are your answeres. **

**general zargon: Yes those parts were hilarious. I don't know what's going on with my spell check, but I'll take a look. And in description as in describing scenery or…? I like that idea of that prompt.**

**Mary Penelope: Human Jack is Adorbs! A lot of People say he looks like Hiccup. It's a great thing you found my story.**

**Have you guys seen those headcannons where Jack's favorite animal might be a dolphin? A story came up in my head that I wanted to write. Just as I was about to start, I saw a picture with the same exact idea I had. So this is pretty much based of that image.**

Jack sat at the docking area where the small rowboats stay tied up to some stakes planted on the shore. He sat there on the sand as the sun came up from the horizon, displaying a variety of hues of reds and oranges. The water shined with the light of dawn on its blue waters. He was so distracted by the beauty, Jack didn't realize someone was behind him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jack jumped a little and fell on his back. He looked up to see his dad laughing at his scared face. "Jackson, it's me."

"Oh….um…" He stood up quickly. "I know."

"How long have you've been out here?"

"A while. Now come on." Jack said running to the nearest rowboat. He jumped in and held up the fishing net that was already in the bout. "We have to go before the fish hide."

"All right, all right." His father said. He untied the strong rope and pushed the little boat in the water. He jumped in right as the water began to go deeper. He took both oars and began rowing away from shore. He watched as his son looked over the edge of the boat, excitement showing all over the boy's face. It was Jacks first day out fishing after a month of only observing and learning to fix a net. He was so prepared, Jack woke up an hour before just to prepare the boat and get together the equipment needed. After a few minutes of rowing, his father stopped by a Cliffside meeting the deep waters.

"Ready Jackson?"

Jack held up one end of the net, "Ready." His father smiled, then took the other end of the net. At the same time they threw their ends of the net in the water. "Now what, Father?"

"We wait."

"For what?"

"For the fish, of course."

"How long?"

His father laid down in the boat, his eyes getting droopier as he continued. "For maybe…a long…" then he began to snore. Jack knew his father was no fisherman, but he just wanted to learn how to fish. Jack looked over the port side of the rowboat, the waves moving them around. For a while he was like this, just staring at the water. Nothing was happening. A few minutes later he yawned and he started to close his eyes. Then the bout jerked to the left.

"Woah!" Jack creid while it began to jerk more and more, until the boat started moving on its own. His father woke with a start. Before he could question, his son pointed to the water. "Is that…." He looked to see what Jack was pointing to. Tangled in the web of string, was a dolphin.

"Yes, a dolphin, son. Hand me my knife." He ordered. Jack went into a bag of supplies and pulled out a small dagger.

When he gave him the knife, Jack looked at the poor creature. It was furiously trying to get out of the mess of string, squirming and wiggling. But in all that the fuss, he couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful the dolphin was. It was grey but the morning sun made it look like it had a blue hue to it.

"Almost done." His father said tiredly.

Jack looked at how he cut the net and his eye widened. His father was leaving a part of the net still tangled on its tail. "Father, what are you doing? You can't leave it like that."

"At least it will not take the whole net, better if we leave it-"

"Better? No Father, we must not-" But is Father already cut the last string and he let go of the dolphin, the creature swimming away.

"If I took my time, Jackson, to cut the whole net off the dolphin would have tipped the whole boat over. Just look at the water he let in just by splashing the water." Jack looked around to see that some water actually came into the small row boat.

"Indeed Father." As his father started cursing and began to fix the rest of the net, Jack heard splashing from farther down the fishing area. The dolphin was making chirping sounds and swimming in circles. Jack guessed it was because the left over net on its tail was becoming a problem for its swimming. "Indeed Father, but that dolphin will die if I don't help it." He grabbed the knife that his father left by the supplies.

"Jackson Wilia-" Before his father could finish his name, Jack jumped in the water. In a word, freezing. But he didn't care as he swam to where the dolphin was.

When the dolphin saw him, Jack expected it to swim and hide. But instead the dolphin went straight towards Jack and its long nose nuzzled its way into Jack's blazer. Jack smiled a little. "I never knew you creatures were this friendly." Jack took one breath and went under. He went to the tail and tried to grab the net. But the dolphin turned and faced Jack. He popped out of the water for air and looked at the dolphin which nuzzled his blazer again. "You need to stay still for me. Will you do that?" The dolphin stopped moving and began to make a clicking sound. "Funny? It is almost like you can understand me." He breathed in air and went back under, reaching for the tail. This time the dolphin didn't move and Jack got to the net.

With the knife, Jack started cutting the string, making sure that the knife didn't cut the skin of the dolphin. He was losing air quickly, but he still had one last strand of twin to cut. Once he got it off, he pulled of the net and went up for air. When he got to the surface, he gasped for air. Jack began to feel lightheaded and his body felt stiff with the cold of the water. Even with all that, he still was able to hear his father call to him. He turned to see him rowing as quickly as he can towards him. Before he could call to his father, the dolphin nuzzled its nose into Jack's blazer. Suddenly the dolphin swam forward, pushing Jack towards the boat. When he was of reaching distance, the dolphin stopped and dove under the water. Jack didn't have time to look to where it went when he felt strong arms pull him out of the icy water. His father sat him up straight and yelled. "Do not ever do that again!" His father yelled at him.

"I am sorry Father. But I did not want to leave the dolphin like that. It could have died somehow." The wind began to blow and he wrapped his arms around himself shivering.

His father took off his coat and put it around Jack. "I admire you for that Jackson, I really do." He took a seat next to him, grabbed an oar, and handed it to Jack. "But please, inform me before you jump in for a swim." Jack laughed and took the oar. "Row with me and you will warm up if you start moving." Jack did so and he and his father started rowing back to shore, at least, not before Jack heard a chirping sound and a splashed. Jack held a huge grin all the way back to shore.

**A.N: By the way I went to see the movie twice. I come back home after watching it a second time and my dad asks "Which movie did you see?" and I told him and he was like, "Oh I really wanted to watch that. Do you want to go again?" And I was internally screaming in the inside but I was all like. "Sure, that would be cool." I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	8. Hide and Seek, or Find and Meet

**A.N: Thank you to SokkasFirstFangirl and Skystar (I remember you Skystar, Hi!) for reviewing. And also to general zargon for giving me tips. Remember guys, don't be afraid to give me prompts and constructive criticism. **

**Hope you guys don't get confused here, I'm going to introduce a lot of new characters.**

"28…29…30! Ready or not, here I come." Elizabeth yelled. Her first instinct was to look in the Barn. It would always have new and incredibly hard places to find people in. When she walked in, Elizabeth tip-toed in so that no one heard her. She first checked Eagle the horse's stable, but no one was there. She found nothing in Picard's and Walnut's stable either. She checked Lucy the cow's pen but ended with nothing.

She heard a honk and then someone go, "Shhh..Quiet, Miracle." Elizabeth smiled and went the goose pen. It had been a few months since the eggs had hatched and now the gooselings were fully grown geese. All of them were staring at Miracle, the supposedly bad egg that hatched. Jack decided to name her that. She was currently honking at the pile of alfalfa, so Elizabeth took a stick and began pocking at the pile. A young male voice cried out, "Ow, watch where you stick that thing!" Deven, Elizabeth's friend, pulled himself out of the pile and swiped off all the hay. The black haired boy looked at the full grown goose and said, "I will make a promise, next thanks giving instead of a turkey-"

"Deven!"

"Sorry."

"You are next, but can you help me find the others?" he nodded and they both went outside. Right after Elizabeth closed the huge door, a chuckled rang out through the Barn.

"Climbing trees does seem to have its advantages."

…..Outside, an hour later….

Elizabeth and Deven were standing by the small church with Tommy and Anna whom they had found earlier in a wagon. Elizabeth looked at Tommy "Are you positive that they went in here?"

"Most definitely."

With a nod, Elizabeth opened the door and walked in to the large room with eight rows of 10 chairs facing to the small alter in the front. "All right, spread out." Everyone did so and looked under chairs and tables. Being the only furniture, they decided to look somewhere else, when the pantry door made a noise. Elizabeth smiled and put a finger to her lips. All of them giggled a little and walked into the pantry. The smell of oils and wine filled their noses as the quietly made their way to the some barrels. Anne heard a small creak come from two of the barrels, so she whispered to the group and pointed to the noisy barrels.

Deven held out his hand and counted down one…two…three. At three they opened the tops and yelled, "Boo!"

"Oh Fuck!" Two older male voices screamed and the two barrels tipped over. Thomas and Brian crawled out of their hiding spots and stood up. Their hands rubbed on the sore spots and they looked at the kids who were trying to figure out what they yelled out. Thomas quickly said, "Do not ever repeat what you heard, especially you." He pointed to Elizabeth, "Or your brother will kill us."

When they got outside the church, Brian said, "We played with you one game, can we please leave now?"

"Not until we fine Jack." Elizabeth said.

"Besides," Anna added, "What's wrong with hide and seek?"

Before the two adults could answer, Elizabeth saw two young ladies walking by and recognized them, "Hello Miss Mary! Hello Miss Joanne!" The two women, about the same age as Thomas and Brian, stopped walking and looked at the group.

"Good day Little Elizabeth, how is your family?" Asked Joanne

"Very well, thank you." Elizabeth said in an innocent voice.

Mary looked at the two men, "Well, Mr. Thomas and Mr. Brian, I never knew you play with children."

The boys were so distracted by the lady's beauty that they didn't know what to say. "Well…um…" Thomas stammered, "W-we act-actually do not-"

"Do you not think that is very sweet Joanne?" Mary asked.

"I think it is adorable." Joanne answered.

Brian's face lit up, and he snapped Thomas out of his phase saying, "We love to be with the children. In fact, we were actually going to play another round of hide and seek with them after we find a friend."

"But you said-" Thomas clasped a hand over Deven's mouth.

"Would you lovely Ladies like to join us in our search?" Thomas asked.

Joanne began to talk. "Well we were on our way-"

Mary cut in, "We would love to join you."

…..A while later…

"Thanks again Mr. Cabot." Elizabeth said and she, Deven, Anne, and Tommy walked out of the small post shop. The younger four went up to the older four that were standing outside the entrance. "Nothing."

"Really?" Thomas asked. She nodded. "Smart boy."

Deven put his hand to his chin and began to think. Meanwhile Anna suggested the harvest grounds, but Tommy brought up the rule that it had to be in the neighborhood or shops area. Then Thomas said it was a lost cause and to say they surrender. "No, we are not going to give up easily!" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth is right." Deven said. Elizabeth blushed at his agreement with her. "Let's look somewhere where we have not looked before."

"And I may know just that one place." Brian said with a smirk.

….Back in the Barn…

Everyone was inside, staring at the sleeping figure of Jack. After a few minutes of being back in the barn and searching everywhere, they heard a snore and found Jack resting on a horizontal support beam on the ceiling, his arms and legs hanging. "It appears we took too long." Said Tommy.

Joanne looked at Brian and said, "You are so smart, how did you know?"

He tried to talk properly as he stared into her what he considered 'the most beautiful face he's ever seen.' "Well, I just…thought…"

"Someone wake him up." Interrupted Anna.

"I know what to do." Elizabeth said walking right under the beam. She cleared her throat, took a huge breath, and in the loudest scream she could muster, Elizabeth yelled, "JACKSON WILLIAM OVERLAND, GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

Jacks eyes widened and he literally jumped from his resting position into the air. He lost his balance and began to fall. Thomas and Brian took action and both of them ran to where he would land. Before he hit the ground, Jack was caught midair. But Jack's weight brought them down hard on the ground, dust and dirt flying.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried out. She ran to them after the dust cleared and say Jack on top of Brian, who was on top of Thomas, who was on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Get…off…me…" He managed to say. Jack and Brian quickly got off and helped Thomas up. The kids, Joanne, and Mary went up to check on them.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked.

"Fine." Jack said. "Did I win?"

No one answered as Joanne went off to Brian and said, "Are you all right? You were so brave and fast…I've never meet anyone due such a deed."

Thomas dusted himself off and looked at Brain who was getting all the attention from Joanne. He didn't notice Mary next to him until she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Unlike Joanne, I've met many men who have done great things, but none who doesn't think lowly of young ones, and, even spend time with them. Never thinking of only themselves."

Thomas smiled and took her hand, "It's a gift." With that, they both walked out of the barn, Brian and Joanne fallowing behind them.

When they were gone, Jack and the kids just stared at the open door. Jack then asked, "Did we just get Thomas and Brian together with two beautiful ladies?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said in a dreamy voice.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Anne said also in a dreamy voice.

Tommy and Jack just gagged, but Deven looked at Elizabeth. An idea was forming in his head.

**A.N: Ah….Young love. Don't you just love guys that have a thing for young kids? I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	9. To Fly

**A.N: I'm sorry for not updating so soon. I had to do double studying for finals soon. If I didn't, I wouldn't have been a able to go to the ROTG Panel yesterday. That's right, I met some ROTG animators yesterday. I asked them so many questions(I want to be an animator when I grow up.). And guess what else! The little blond haired girl, Sophie, in the movie. I meet her voice actor yesterday, she's the daughter of one of animators. When we said Easter Bunny, she said, "Hop. Hop. Hop!" I fangirled on the inside. **

**Like I said, I feel so bad for not updating. Thank you SokkasFirstFangirl, general zargon, RazorsAreNotRoses, and LightMyBulb(I fixed the Brian problem, thanks for telling me.). Your reviews made me so happy! OK then, on with the show…**

Jack snuck quietly to the end of the hallway that led into the kitchen. His mother was turned towards the stove, her back facing him. The perfect opportunity to grab of few red berries that his mother had just picked out. He tip-toed in and ducked behind the table, his mother still occupied with her cooking. Jack got closer to the counter and grabbed five red berries. He then ducked again as his mother turned. Seeing nothing she moved to the counter with the raspberry bowl. Thankfully she wasn't facing Jack, so he got up and tip-toed back down to the hallway.

"Jackson." His mother called to him calmly.

He cringed, "Yes Mother?"

"Next time, remember to ask."

"All right, I will." And he ran into his room. Once in, he laid the berries on his writing desk and from the shelf, pulled out a book of blank pages filled with drawing of all kinds. Whenever he discovered something new, Jack would draw it down. Be it either an animal, or a tree, he drew it. Today he woke up to an unusual tapping sound on is window, so he got up and looked out. It was a humming bird, but not like the blues and greens he's seen. This one was grey with a red chest. At least that's all he saw, before the bird noticed him and flew away.

Now he sat on his writing desk, squashing the red juice on to a small clay pot. Rummaging through the shelves again he pulled out a quill and a canteen of black ink. Jack flipped the pages until he found an unused page. Opening the black ink he dipped the quill in and began to draw.

A long while later, his sister burst in through the door screaming, "I saw a tiny bird, it was the most beautiful thing-"

Jack stopped her and held up his drawing, "This bird?"

"Oh yes. Did you see it, too? Well of course you did, why am I asking? Did you know that hummingbirds eat honey? We should give them some, lay out-"

"Elizabeth breath."

She stopped talking and took a breath. She continued. "We should take a bowl, pour a spoonful of honey in the bowl and leave it out." Jack looked at her as if she was crazy. "Oh, it is so simple."

Jack thought it through this time, and it hit him. "Do you know what would work better?"

…..Later that day…..

Jack and Elizabeth looked outside the window in Elizabeth's bedroom. Right outside, the siblings hung a pine cone from the roof with a string. The pine cone had been covered all over in honey, so when a hummingbird was hungry, it would stop by and take a few licks. They both waited, as still as possible, so that no bird that came would fly off.

It seemed forever until finally, one green hummingbird with came and began licking at the honey. The sight of the small birds tongue made Elizabeth laugh. Jack told her to be quiet when the bird had stopped. It was quiet, Jack hoped that the bird didn't see them. It seemed that it didn't and began licking again. After, another came to lick the honey off the pine cone. This one had feathers sticking up on its head. Two more of the same type came, and then another with blue tail feathers. Eight in total came.

As they kept eating, a rare question popped into Elizabeth's head. "Jackson," Jack was taken back, she never used his full name unless it was serious. "Do you ever wish to fly?"

Jack thought about it for a while, still looking at the birds. "I never have thought of such an idea."

"But, do you ever wish to see what was over those mountains?" She pointed to the snow covered landscape made up the horizon, behind the trees of the forest. Elizabeth forgot to stay still and when the birds saw movement, they all flew away. "Whoops, sorry Jack."

"It is all right. Fallow me." She did so as they left her room and walked down the hall to his. He went to his book of drawings and took out all the papers. Elizabeth gasped. She had never seen such drawings. It gave her a sense of wonder, and she felt like joy. Jack pulled out two more drawings and laid them out on his writing desk.

He pointed to one that had a picture of a mountain and a flat landscape in front of them. "This is what I have always thought of what might be over those mountains." Then he pulled out another drawing of another flat and grassy area. This time it had a bunch of horses running together, running like nothing could stop them stopping them. "Do not tell anyone about this but….i saw that in a dream."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes really. I felt as if I was over them, flying with them to wherever the wind took them."

"Do you think this is a special dream from the Sandman?"

Jack smirked and ruffled her hair with his hand. "I think every dream from the Sandman is special."

**A.N: Ok for general zargon, I'm trying to come up with an idea with that prompt. I want to write it, but I have to avoid repeating the same idea from the one about the skunk and Little Finny. Problems aside, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	10. Dance

**A.N: I'm going to make this quick because I have to go. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting but finals are coming up. I'll be able to update only the weekends, and then I'll get back to updating through the week when schools out. In this one, Jack is sixteen and Elizabeth is nine. On with the story.**

"But you have to dance." Jack said to Elizabeth as they walked out of the cottage to where the activities would be held. The children didn't have a name for this certain event, it was held every year before the winter winds came to make sunsets and dark nights too cold to stay out. Unlike other settlements, Burgess had a ring houses and barns that circle a dirt patch in the middle. The middle held three fire pits were all the families can come and mingle together. (Between two cottages a trail led down to where the Trader, Bucher, and Baker shop stood. Another trail led up to the forest of trees and the small lake.) Jack and Elizabeth cold see that some trees had already lost all their leaves. But they felt hopeful when they saw the pine tree's still green and strong. It gave them hope that no matter the cold, there is still life.

"Hello Jack." Said a sweet feminine voice. Jack came back from his thoughts and looked at a short haired brunette girl with light brown eyes wearing a blue dress with a green satin sash. Since it was only a small colony, everybody new everybody. But she was different, being the daughter of Thaddeus Burgess, the founder. She didn't have many friends, not many wanted to mess with her, fearing in doing so her dad may do something. Jack knew better, he knew this fifteen year old girl just wanted to be normal.

Jack put on his cocky, friendly smile, "Good Evening, Katherine."

"I will leave you two." Elizabeth said as she went to a group of girls sitting by a fire.

Jack asked, "How is the family?"

Katherine turned to a group of boys hanging around a barrel of apples. She looked right at a short haired boy in a very fancy black blazer, white long sleeve shirt, and trousers. "Besides my brother Jeff showing himself off, everything is great. And yours? I see Elizabeth happy and healthy."

"Yes. The family is great, and I couldn't be more proud of my sister."

"I wish my brother was like that, and me being the youngest…."

"Don't worry about him, he has his friends, you have me and the other girls. And to make you feel better, may I ask to dance with you for the first song."

"That would be lovely." Katherine blushed as Jack went up to the group of boys.

Eddison was talking with Jacob when Jack walked up. "Hey Jacob, are you playing tonight?"

"Of course, it's what I do best, since I can't dance." He looked at the setting sun. "Oh no! I have to get started!" He grabbed one of the boys who was talking with Jeff and pulled him to the pile of instruments. Jacob took the violin and the other kid took a flute and began to play a tune.

The younger girls perked up to the song and in groups began to sing along and dance. The older girls were already paired with an older boy and danced to the rhythm. The younger boys didn't like to dance so they just sat around or took out some tops and began to spin them around.

Jack went up to Katherine, held out a hand and said, "Would you like a dance?" All she did was nod and took his hand. Everyone twirled and their feet moved to the fast pace of Jacob's violin. Laughing was heard, either because of a misstep, or just for the heck of it. Five different dances passed until Jack and Katherine got tired and just sat down by the fire. As more and more kids sat down, Jack noticed Elizabeth sitting on her own, staring at the dancers.

"You know, you don't have to be with me all night." Katherine said, "Go on."

Jack was confused, but then realized she was talking about his sister. He smiled and said, "I'll be back." He got up and walked over to his sister. "Would you like a dance?"

Elizabeth scowled and said, "I told you I don't know how to dance."

"Everyone can dance, you just have to have the heart to do it." Elizabeth looked up, than nodded grabbing on to Jacks hand. He led her to the were the others were dancing. Elizabeth was getting nervous. "Elizabeth look at me." She did so. "Just look at me the whole time, but listen to the music. Your feet will do the rest. You got it?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I got it." They took a few steps but she immediately stepped on his boot. "Whoops."

Jack chuckled, "It's ok, keep going." Only a few minutes in and Elizabeth was dancing like she'd done it her whole life. "There you go!"

She laughed and said, "This is so much fun!"

The siblings danced until they heard someone ask, "May I ask…" Elizabeth turned to face Deven, "For a dance with you, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked up at Jack, who winked at her and began to walk away. She looked back at Deven and said, "Yes, I would love to."

**A.N: I needed to write about them dancing, I thought it was appropriate for this time period. Have you guys seen the movie Tangled? The Kingdom Dance scene kind of inspired me, and the music helped set the mood. I kind of sort of referenced Katherine from the _Guardians of Childhood_, but no it's not the actual Katherine from the book. If you want to ship Katherine and Jack, go right ahead. I won't stop you. I got to run! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	11. Losing Teeth and Making Freinds

**A.N: Thank you to SkyHighFan and little miss writer girl for reviewing, I loved them. It's great to hear stories from you guys. I was so busy yesterday and I get to bed tired out. Then I wake up this morning and I flip remembering I had to update. So here is a new chapter set a year earlier from the last story so he's around eleven.**

Jack walked out of the dull gray school house. Books in bag, he made his way to the road that led up the hill to the circle of houses. As more kids ran passed him to get home, he looked around to see if Katherine had come out yet. When he spotted her walking a little ways behind him, Jack smiled and stopped. When she came up walking by, he said. "Hello."

She stopped and looked up shyly, "Oh...um…hello, Jackson, isn't it?"

"Oh…yes. But Jack for short…I mean…you can call me Jackson but...um.." Katherine giggled as Jack stumbled through his conversation. He blushed a little in embarrassment and did his famous cocky smirk. Katherine stopped laughing and looked at his teeth. "You have a lose tooth!"

Jack stopped smiling and put his hand over his mouth. "Oh, sorry, it's just about to come out, sorry if it-"

"Sorry? No, you shouldn't. It means you will get a visit from the Tooth Fairy soon."

"You believe in her?" Jack asked.

Katherine looked down shyly, "We'll yes, but you probably think it's a little strange."

"It's not strange, I believe in her, too."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Does that mean you also believe-"

"Katherine, what are you doing?" The two turned to look at Katherine's older brother, Jefferson, Jeff for short. "You aren't talking to Overland, are you?" he said in an angry tone, his figure towering over Jack.

Katherine went in between them and said, "Yes I am, but I-"

"I told you to not talk to little boys like him." Jeff said grabbing on to her wrist.

"Ow, Jeff!"

Jack went forward and with all his might pushed Jeff backwards. The tall boy almost lost his footing but he still stayed up right. Jack realized what he did and without thinking, ran. He ran as fast as he could up the dirt road. He looked back to see Jeff far from near him. Jack laughed at how slow the kid was, but his victory was short lived when he went smack dab into a tree. The force knocked him on the ground on his back. His whole face was in pain but his jaw felt horrible. He looked up to see why someone would put a tree in the middle of the dirt road, then Jack looked around to see that looking back caused him to veer off to the side. Not only that, it also caused him to slow down and Jeff was almost on him. Before the big thirteen year old could jump on Jack, two big figures stepped right in front. Jeff skidded to a halt in front of the two oldest kids in school. Thomas and Brian, Jack only new their names and that they were about to turn fourteen.

Thomas spoke first, "What are you doing?"

Jeff stuttered. "Um-oh well he-"

Brian cut him off, "Maybe we'll save you from explaining yourself, as long as learn to respect others."

"So take our advice," Thomas added, "Walk away, or at least learn to pick on someone your own size." Jeff just stared, jaw hanging down in awe. "Well, get a move on then." Jeff made his way quickly around them and then dashed up the hill.

Brain turned to Jack who was just picking himself off the ground, hand still on his mouth. Thomas noticed that blood on the Jack's fingers. "Hey, did Jefferson hit you?"

Jack shook his head. Brian went up to him, "Here, let me see." Jack's eyes widened and he moved back, he didn't know what two boys bigger than Jeff could do to a small kid like that Jack. "He don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Brian gently tried to remove Jack's hand from his mouth, but Jack shook his head no.

"If you don't let us help you, it's not going to stop hurting." Thomas explained, "Why don't you come over to my cottage, we can clean you up." Jack looked up at the boys and saw by the looks in their eyes, they really wanted to help him. So he nodded and let them take him back to Thomas's house.

….One hour later….

While whipping away the blood and looking for the source of the bleeding, Jack began to warm up to Thomas and Brian. They took him as a quiet kid at first, but after asking Jack a few questions, the little twelve year old couldn't stop talking. Once Jacks mouth stopped bleeding, Thomas notices something. "I hate to interrupt but is that a lose tooth?"

"Oh." Jack said putting a finger on his tooth. When he did, Jack jumped up scaring Thomas and Brian. "It's almost out! It's almost out! That is why I was bleeding a lot."

"Do you want us to pull-"But Brian was cut off.

"No!"

"It's better out now then later."

"But it will hurt."

"Unless you think like that." Thomas put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Here is what we will do, I'll just twist it a little, all right. While I do that, all that's in your head is the words 'it's not going to hurt.' Got it?"

Jack thought about it a little, these boys stood up to him and helped him out, Jack could trust them. He opened his mouth and Thomas began to pull. Before Jack could start thinking the words 'It's not going to hurt', He felt a tiny sting from his mouth and then nothing. "Wow it really was lose." Brain said as he looked at Thomas who held Jack's tooth.

"Wow!" Jack said grabbing his tooth and jumping up and down. "Now the Tooth Fairy is going to come!" Jack looked up at the curious faces of Thomas and Brian. "What?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"We just haven't seen someone so excited in the tooth fairy before."

"Of course it's exciting. If only I can stay awake when she comes, I hope one day I can meet her."

Thomas and Brian exchanged glances. They hadn't believed in the tooth fairy since she stopped coming, but they didn't want to ruin the strong spirit this kid had in him. So all they said was, "Then you better head home and right when you get to your room put under your pillow."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to forget."

"I will! I will." Jack ran went to the door and ran down the steps. He stopped and looked back at the two boys. "Thank you, I never had anyone stick up to me like that before."

"No problem."

…The Next Day….

Jack woke up to his mother waking him up for another school day. Before she left the room, she turned to her son who was still under the covers, not wanting to get up. "Did she come?"

The question made Jack jump out of bed quickly and lift the pillow. Three silver coins lay where his tooth once was. "She came! She came!" Jack took the coins and went up to his mom. "Look Mother."

"Did Toothy Fairy come?" They both looked to the door that led into the room next to Jack's. Five year old Elizabeth stood at her open door, one hand rubbing the sleep from her eyes and the other holding her stuffed toy cat.

"Yes, she did come." Jack said picking up his sister. He held her in one and with his other hand held out the coins for her to see. "She gave me three coins this time."

"Doesn't she usually give two?" asked their mother.

"Yeah…odd." Jack whispered to himself. Why would she give him more than the usual amount? Sure he was a good kid, but Jack had to admit that some of his pranks end up with bad consequences. Jack then remembered Thomas and Brian, and he knew what he had to do.

…A Few moments later…

Without saying good bye to his mother, Thomas ran out the door. But before he could make it to the steps, he noticed something small lying on the cushion of a rocking chair on his porch. He stopped and went over to the chair. He picked up a small and plain wooden box. Thomas opened the lid of the box and looked inside to fine two silver coins inside. There was also a note inside so he took it out and unfolded it. It Read;

_Thomas,_

_Thank you for the help yesterday, so I decide to pay you back. One for you and one for Brian, no take backs. Consider it a gift. I told my sister why I was giving you some of my tooth money. Now she wants to meet you and Brian, so come visit by our cottage when you have time._

_Jackson_

"Thomas!" The boy looked up from his paper to face his best friend. "What are you doing? We have to get going."

"A gift from a little friend of ours, Brian. Are you busy after school?"

**A.N: I wanted to do a story of how Jack meets Thomas and Brian. I also really wanted to do one where Jack smacks into a tree. Why? I don't know, I just thought it would be funny. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	12. Getting to Know the Locals

**A.N: Thank you genereal zargon for reviewing; the antlers! I know what I should do for my next oneshot! **

**Jack is thirteen again in this oneshot. New characters, too!**

The cocking scream of Gibble the rooster, woke Jack up early one summer morning. Jack was a little ok with this, he rather be woken up by a rooster then by a certain six year old jumping on his bed. He turned himself over on his bed to face the window. Jack liked his room, his window had a view of the forest, which stretched out a mile or so. At least that's what his dad told him a few years back.

Before Jack was born, Thadeuss Burgess led his father and other colony men to explore the new land they landed on. They only made it about a mile until they bumped into a group of natives. Thaduess turned the men back, wanting to avoid bloodshed. There were stories of other colonies making amends with the Natives, even one had a feast. Jack had always wanted to meet one, and today is the day.

Gibble clucked again and this time, Jack jumped out of bed and got dressed in his normal wear. White long sleeve, blazer, parka, and brown pants. Once he put on his boots, he quietly opened the door and tip toed down the hall. But before he could go down the stair case, a small voice came from behind him. "Jack, where are you going?" He turned to face Elizabeth standing outside her door.

"I'm just going to go for a walk in the forest."

"Can I come?"

Jack smiled. "Get ready then, I'll be out front."

…Two hours later….

"We're lost."

"Elizabeth we're not lost."

"But it don't recognize anything." The amount of pine trees seem to grow more and more as they passed the one mile mark, which was the small lake. There were so many that the trail began to get thinner and thinner.

"That's because we've never been this far before, that's why it looks unfamiliar."

"Jack, did Father let you do this?"

"Not really." Elizabeth looked at him with wide eyes, "Oh, don't worry, Elizabeth. It will be fun."

"Yes, fun. Like you know how fun it is to meet a Native with a spear pointing to your chest."

Jack stopped and looked at his sister, "If that were to happen, I'll make sure they don't lay a finger on you."

"Maybe we should avoid them all together and turn back."

"We'll be fine." He turned back to look at the trail, but there was no dirt path. Where the trail should have kept going, trees were growing. "We can just maneuver around the-" He was cut off with a whizzing sound and a blur passing by him, only a few inches from his face. Jack looked back quickly to see what had almost hit him. An arrow was notched into a tree right behind him, the point sharper then a knife and a feather the color of a blue jay. Jack knew exactly who they belonged to. "Elizabeth get down!" They hit the ground as another two arrows came towards them.

"Can we go now?" Elizabeth asked in a desperate tone.

"Yes. Run!" Before they could get back on their feet, a net came out of nowhere and landed on top of the sibling. There was so much rope that they were caught in a tangled mess. Two Natives came from behind the trees and pointed their bow and arrows at them. They were shouting something at them in their language. Jack couldn't understand, but he had the impression that if they tried to escape that they would shoot.

"Jack…" Elizabeth said, her voice hinting on the verge of crying.

"It's ok. Just don't move." Jack took closer look at them, and noticed that even though their faces were painted, he could just see a hint of childlike features. They weren't adults, they were in their teens like Jack was, wearing only brown fur pants. Unlike the stories that some mean kids make up of how evil they were, Jack saw them differently. Natives were just people protecting their land. But if killing wasn't their answer, what was? Jack and Elizabeth's chances of escaping went from high to low. Jack put his arms up in surrender, saying as slow as possible, "We don't want any trouble." The two boys still gave them mean looks. Jack sighed and began to do hand gestures saying, "We. Not want. Hurt you." He pointed to the path that led to the Colony, "We go home."

"Jack, I don't think they even know the basics of the English language." Elizabeth whispered.

"We understand." Said the boy with his face painted a dark green.

Jack smirked at his sister, "See, all a matter of trying."

Green face wasn't finished, "But that does not mean we will let you go."

"Care to say something to that, Jack?" his sister whispered

Jack's smirk turned to a worry smile. "I'll…keep trying."

Then they all heard a cry and turned towards the forest. From behind a tree, a young girl no older then fourteen wearing a dress made out of what looked like otter fur. She came out from hiding and walked over to Green face. She said something in a mean tone and pointed at him and then pointed at Jack and Elizabeth. They boy whose face was painted red kept his arrow pointed at the siblings, but his eyes wandered to the two who were in a heated argumanet. The boy grunted something and the girl hit him upside the head saying something else. He rubbed his head and rolled his eyes. Then he walked up to Jack and Elizabeth who were still under the net. When he began to come over, Elizabeth got scared and immediately hugged Jack who in turn wrapped his arms around Elizabeth to protect her in case the native did anything harmful. Green face pulled out a knife and began cutting the rope.

While Green face was letting them lose, he said, "My sister says I free you and let you go. I do not agree, but I let you go." The last of the string was cut and Jack and Elizabeth stood up.

"We thank you." Jack said.

"But you are not to come here. Go back." Green face ordered pointing back down the road.

"Before I go, I'm curious. How do you know how to speak English?"

Jack felt his sister tug at his shirt, "What are you doing? We can go know."

Green face answered the question. "Your language was tought to my father by ones like you. Now, leave!"

His companion aimed his arrow at the two, but the native girl said something and he brought down his bow. The girl looked at Jack and nodded to him. Jack took that as a sign that he should leave before her brother changes his mind. "Come on." Jack said to Elizabeth and they made their way back on the road.

It was quiet the whole way until they made it passed the lake. "Jack, I have a question."

"All right. What is it?"

"Why can't you listen to me just like that boy listened to his sister? Because it seems now a days, sisters seem to make more sense."

Jack just laughed, "I just wanted to see something knew. No one told me that the reason we can't meet the natives was because they aren't friendly."

"Maybe they are freindly. It's just that boy was not liking the sound of your voice."

**A.N: Elizabeth's right Jack. Stop talking! Girls know better. We'll probably be seeing the Natives again. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	13. Auther Note

**I'm so sorry for abandoning you guys! i've just been so busy cuase i have finals this week. I've been hard. My grades haven't been so well, so this is my chance to pick them up. To add to that i've had lacrosse tryouts, too. I can't seem to get a break. But i promise you guys, finals are done on Wed. I'll be posting the next one once it's done. **

**Once again i'm really sorry. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	14. Sledding on Dirt and Mud

**A.N: Feel free to throw tomatoes at me for the huge late update. But I promise you I'll update every day to make up for lost time. So here, I'll go right ahead.**

"Are you ready?"

"No!"

"Oh come on, Elizabeth, don't spoil the fun."

"I'm not. I'm just being cautious."

Anne, Elizabeth, and Jack had both found a large piece of tree. They found it half of it and it was hallowed out, leaving a sturdy outer layer. It was big enough to hold two small children, and Jack got an idea. Elizabeth and Anne were currently sitting in the hollow tree sled, Jack named it that way. Jack was standing right behind the tree sled, holding it to keep from going down the hill they were on. At the bottom was the dirt road that led down to the harvest grounds. Even though they were supposed to be down there to help prepare for the harvest, Jack decided to find a faster way down.

"Jack, are you sure this is safe?"

"Who knows, but it will sure be fun."

"Fun. Of course."

"So once we get down the hill, how do we turn on to the road?" Asked Anne.

"I have no clue."

"What?" the two girls screamed.

"Ready?" Jack said as he jumped on behind Anne who was sitting behind Elizabeth. "Here we go!"

"Jack." But It was too late and the weight of Jack tipped them over the edge. They screamed as they did a deep dive down the hill, towards the path. "Jack! What about-"

Jack cut his siter off and shouted, "Lean to the right!" No questions asked, they all leaned and the tree sled swerved on to the path. The path wasn't flat, it was just a dirt road on a hill. The sleds momentum didn't stop and it made its way down the path. Dust covered Jack's vision and he couldn't see anything. How was he going to steer them without seeing? Then he felt the tree sled move a little to the right of the path, "Oh no."

"Jack! Tree!" Anne called out.

"Lean!"

"Which way?" Elizabeth asked desperate.

"Any way!" They all most have leaned different ways because the sled flipped over and he felt himself being lifted in the air. He screamed as he began to fall. He braced for hard impact but instead he landed in a some gooey substance. Jack got up and took a look around to find himself in a big pool of mud. He heard spitting and a gasp and Jack turned. Thankfully Elizabeth and Anne also landed safely, but their faces showed disgust and anger. Mostly Elizabeth.

Jack treid to smile and he said, "Who wants to go down again?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and Anne just stared in shock. Elizabeth wiped the mud off her face and looked at Jack. She took in a huge breath and did the best smile she could, "I've got a better idea." She bent down, scooped a huge amount of mud in her hands, and aimed.

"No…No! No!" Jack said and dodged the big glob of mud. "Ha! You mi-" Jack was stopped when mud came flying to his face. Elizabeth turned to see Anne had been able to hit Jack. They smiled and at the same time pick up a scoop of mud. Jack wiped his face of mud and looked to see to evil smiles looking at him. "Two against one? That's not-" he was cut off by having to dodge to globs of mud. The girls laughed. "Ok, I see how it is." He picked up a huge amount of mud and yelled "Mud Fight!"

For the rest of the hour, until the parents found them, Jack ended up getting beat by to girls younger then him.

**A.N: There will defenetly be more to the mud story. I promise you that. Next shot will finally answer what Deven'd brilliant plan is.**


	15. Brave or Not

**A.N: Happy Christmas Eve guys, and hope to hear North's sleigh tonight. Unless Sandy puts you to sleep with Dream Sand first. Ha ha. Anyway. Now here is the story that answers what is Deven's plan.**

Elizabeth was bored. It was a beautiful summer afternoon, yet she didn't know how to spend it. Jack and her Father were on a hunting expedition and Thomas and Brian were doing some adult related thing. Elizabeth spent the whole morning trying to find Tommy, Anne, and Deven, but they were nowhere to be found. Elizabeth was outside with Little Finny, well not so little anymore. She was throwing a stick out for him in the back yard, and it was the same every time. Throw, wait, Finny brings stick, throw again. Elizabeth was about to give up and just go inside with her mom until she heard, "Elizabeth."

She looked up to gate between the house and the forest. Hanging on the gate was Anne. "Anne? Anne, where have you been?"

"Oh…I've been at….my house." Elizabeth knew she was lying.

"Your /mother said you weren't there when I looked."

"Maybe she didn't know."

"That is-"

"Look, I came to tell you that Deven has a surprise for you."

Elizabeth blushed, "Deven?"

"Yep, come on. Fallow me!"

Elizabeth ran to the gate and walked out. Finny began to whine as the gate closed in front of him. "Don't worry, Finny." And with that, Anne and Elizabeth went off into the forest. "Where are we going?"

"I'm staying behind." Anne said, stopping. "You are going ahead to the lake, that's where Deven is."

"Why not you?"

"Well it's not a surprise for me. Now go." Anne shoved her lightly forward. Elizabeth walked forward a little but stopped to look back. Anne gave her a thumbs up and with that Elizabeth walked up the path.

When she got to the lake, Elizabeth looked to only see the lake and it's waters unmoving. "Hello?" She called out but no one answered. All of a sudden, something snapped behind her. Elizabeth turned to face the forest, seeing a shadow figure moving towards her. "Deven? Is that you?" As it got closer to her, she began to back up. But her feet touched the water of the lake, so she stopped. Elizabeth was cornered by whatever it was in the trees. Suddenly a loud cry came from the forest. Elizabeth new the sound, it was the sound of a native. Memories came flashed in front of her of her last encounter. Not wanting to make herself look like a threat, she staid absolutely still and put her hands in the air.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth!" said a familier voice. From her right, she looked to see Deven running to her. He held a big stick in one hand and rope in the other. "Stay here. I've got this!"

"No. Don't try and-" But Deven didn't heed her warning as he ran into the forest. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and fallowed the sound of yelling. Slowly with her hands, she pushed some branched from her view and looked. The scene before her was odd in many ways. First she saw Tommy in nothing but a loincloth and two lines of face paint on each check. Next she saw Deven waving the stick around but not trying to hit Tommy. Both boys were yelling their lungs out like wild animals, or maybe in this case, Natives. She walked out of her hiding spot. "What are you doing?"

Both boys stopped and stared at her in shock. "Umm…" Deven began looking at Tommy. "Um…you…Native...Leave this this place immediately!" This time, Deven actually did try to aim and ended up hitting Tommy in the head. Tommy yelled in pain, then fell backs. He rolled past the trees and landed in the water of the lake. "Oh, no-" Deven tried to say but was cut off as he stepped into a trap. A string wrapped itself around his ankle and pulled him up over the ground. Elizabeth just stared at the sight before her.

Rustling was heard behind her and out from a bush, Anne ran in. "Did it work?" She asked with a smile. "Oh." Her smile disappeared when she saw Deven hanging upside down from a tree. She looked to the lake and saw Tommy soaked all over, his face paint smearing as if he was crying blue tears. "Tommy Oswin, get out from there!" She said going down to the lake and helping him out. Elizabeth walked up to Deven who was trying his best to reach for the branch that had the other end of the string tied around it.

"Um…Deven…what just happened?" Elizabeth asked. Deven hand was too small to reach the branch overhead, so he gave and just went back to swing upside down.

He sighed and said. "Well for one thing, Tommy landed in the water and-"

"No, I mean what were you trying to do?"

"Trying to show you how brave I am."

"Why?"

"Well I just thought girls like a man who, you know, is brave. I really didn't think you would fallow us in. I just ended up embarrassing myself."

"I wouldn't say embarrassing. It was clever, I admit, but let me tell you something." She started climbing the tree and sat on the branch that had the rope tied to it. "A man doesn't just have to be brave. He just has to be kind and nice, not only thinking of himself. Maybe funny, like you." She started to untie the rope.

A huge blush crept up Deven's face as Elizabeth undid the last of the knot. But once she finished, she remembered one important thing. The weight of Deven was too much for her to hold on to the rope and it slipped out of her hands "Deven!" Elizabeth screamed as he fell to the ground. She heard loud thump and climbed down the tree as quickly as she could.

Devens world was spinning, and he felt like losing his lunch. He vision was blurry but he could see two figures standing over him. "Deven…Deven! I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Say something if you're ok."

"Ow." He said, finally feeling the pain all over his back. His vision cleared and he saw Elizabeth standing over him. "A little help."

"Oh…right." Elizabeth said, and she helped Deven to his feet. "Sorry for trying to trick you like that."

Elizabeth giggled. "That's all right. I just want to tell you that you don't show me anything to like you. I like you all ready."

"Yo-you d-d-do."

"Yeah, Deven. You're a really good friend. You're fun and smart"

"Oh…yeah…"

Rustling was heard and Tommy walks in still wet. Behind him Anne came in all soaking wet. "Anne how did you get all…"

"I tried to pull Tommy out but, I slipped in after him."

Elizabeth giggled, she couldn't wait to tell Jack what just happened. He might never want to leave again and miss out on all the fun.

**A.N: Sorry for the fail of an ending. My mom has been making me do chores all day, we have guest over. So hope you liked it. I'm KikaKaatTIOI, peace out!**


	16. Christmas Surprise

**A.N: this is late at night I know, but Christmas day is busy. We woke up late, and unwrapped gifts (I got a Jack Frost T-Shirt!). Then we had to go to church and the rest of the day to a party. I came back and all I thought about was the new Doctor Who Christmas special. The feels of the episode (The Feels!) made me forget to update and then I finally remembered to post this. So this is my Christmas gift to you. **

"You know, there is no way to see Santa. No one hasn't seen him."

"But I can do it this time. Do you want to see Santa, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes!"

"All right, but once you see him, go to bed. Promise?"

"Promise Mum." And with that, she left the living room. Jack and Elizabeth sat on the ground staring at the chimney, waiting for any sign of the legendary big man full of joy ad toy's. The tree decorated with handmade ornaments stood right next to the empty chimney.

A few minutes passed, but no sound, no movement. Elizabeth yawned and said, "Do you really think we'll see him."

"We have to. I want to know if it's true."

"But he is real." She said, getting for a blanket.

"I know, but. I just want to see him. Meet him. Say thank you."

"Thank you?" Elizabeth came back wrapping a blanket around them both.

"Of course. Thank for the presents, and for never forgetting us. For working all year long just to give each child a smile on their face." Jack put a hand around Elizabeth shoulder.

"I understand."

"Really?" she nodded.

"Oh… I had a whole speech prepared." Elizabeth giggled a little. "No really. I was going to go on and say that I'm going to ask Santa lots of questions." Elizabeth laughed harder. "Like, how big is your workshop? How can you fly around the world in one night?"

"How fast can your elves make toys?" Elizabeth added.

Jack stood up and said in a loud voice. "How can you keep track of all these kids?" Elizabeth laughed. "But I want to ask him one big question."

"And what's that, Jack?" Elizabeth asked as he sat back down and wrapped the blanket around them again.

"I wonder if he knows the Easter Bunny?" The siblings looked at each other and shrugged. Suddenly a noise came from the chimney. "Oh my…"

"SANTA!" Elizabeth screamed from next to him. Jack stared at the chimney, wondering if he finally managed to meet the one and only Santa. He heard loud sigh and Jack turned to see Elizabeth snoring.

"What, you were just awake?" He then saw dust fly out of the chimney. Jack tried to ake her up. "Elizabeth you're going to miss-" he stopped when he felt a sandy substance on his eyes. "What….wha…" Jack was hit hard with sleepiness. He felt himself lean on Elizabeth and his eyes began to close. The last thing Jack saw was a huge blurry red figure then…black.

….Christmas Day….

"Wake up. Wake Up! Santa's been here!" a load voice rang in his ear. Jack's eyes flew open and he stood up quickly. He looked around to see he was still in the living room, the only change was the presents under the Christmas tree. But that wasn't what he was surprised about. Jack was trying to figure out why they fell asleep so quickly. His thoughts were interrupted when Elizabeth shoved a present in his hands. "Come on let's start opening them."

Jack smiled and began opening his gift. A tickling sensation came to his nose and he sneezed. The light from the window gave Jack only a glimpse of a few speck of golden sand before they randomly…disappeared. "So that's why we fell asleep so fast." Jack whispered.

"What did you say?" Jack looked up to his sister who was giving him a questionable look.

"I think we didn't only get a visit from Santa last night?"

"Who else?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Sandman."

**A.N: It took me about an hour to write this, and fifteen minutes more to think of a good ending. So, Merry Christmas, happy holidays! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	17. Ride On

**A.N: Hello, sorry I'm late on this one. But I see you loved my recent additions. Yes I FMA Lover912: Yes I thought it would make sense with Sandy being the one behind all the sleepy children on Christmas Eve. General zargon: I should do that, but I might do it as an Easter special thing, or maybe I'll making him meet him earlier.**

**So the reason I was out was I had a weird dream with the ROTG characters being animals. (I blame Sandy.) I woke thinking, "If there was a parallel universe?" and poof, a new story had been born. I'm trying to get as much done from before school so I've been typing away on that story. Don't worry, I'll still update here.**

**So this oneshot takes place a year before Jack died.**

"Come on Eagle, faster." Jack said to his brown and white horse. They were galloping on a trail that went along the coastline. They were riding by the Cliffside that dropped down to the ocean, but jack wasn't scared. The rocks were actually quite stable for Cliffside rocks.

"Jack, slow Eagle down. You know Walnut can't gallop that fast." Jack turned to see his sister on her dark brown horse.

"Elizabeth, you're just holding her back. Let the rains lose."

"It's not a race, so I'm not going to tire out my horse."

Jack pulled the rains lightly and Eagle slowed down to a stop. Once Walnut caught up, Elizabeth trotted him to a stop. Jack looked at Elizabeth and said, "You want to race, then?"

"Well, not really, I was just saying. If we were racing, then I would have her run the fastest she can. But two things. One, Eagle looks tired from where I'm looking. And second, don't you think, we're a little too close to the Cliffside?"

"Eagle just panting a little, I know when to stop a horse. And besides, I know this Cliffside like the back of my hand."

"Wow, that really is reassuring."

"Do I here doubt?"

"No, you hear sarcasm."

"Is that a challenge."

"Yes I challenge you to a race." Elizabeth looked up the path and saw a tree hanging close to the Cliffside. "Ok, first person to make it past the tree wins."

Jack looked to see the tree. "Wait, hold on-"

"Ready, set, Go!" Elizabeth said and snapped the rains. Walnut immediately went into a sprint.

"No Elizabeth wait!" He snapped his rain and fallowed behind Elizabeth. "Stop! You can't pass the tree."

"I know all your tricks Jackson Overland. There is no way-"

"Cliff!" Jack interrupted her, finally catching up to Walnuts side.

"What?" Jack didn't wait. He reached over and took the rains, pulling it back as hard as he could! "Hey!" Elizabeth yelled as she and walnut were yanked back. Walnut grunted and neighed as he was forced into an unexpected stop. Dust started flying everywhere, but when it cleared, Elizabeth looked to see the tree right next to her, the drop from the cliff almost under her.

She looked to her other side and saw Jack making a huge sigh of relief. She punched him. "Ow! Geez, what was that for?"

"I was just about to make it to the tree and look where I stopped. She pointed to the drop next to her. "I could have fallen."

"Better standing by the drop and jumping into it."

"What?"

"Look in front of you." His sister looked up and gasped. If she went past the tree, she would have fallen into the ocean bellow. "Like I said. I know this place. The cliff side goes all the way but it ends right here in this tree. Then…" Jack pointed from the tree and drew a line in font of them "The cliff cuts here like a corner and makes another path."

Elizabeth was stunned. She had almost fallen to her death. Without thinking, she reached her arms over and hugged Jack. "What would I do without you?"

"If I had a day I wouldn't be able to name the whole list of things that would happen without me."

"Again, you're not reassuring." Jack just laughed.

**A.N: I needed to do one about them with their horses… and a cliff. **

**Oh hey Guys! Guess what I got for Christmas. JACK FROST T-SHIRT, I regret nothing! And some awesome Batman/Robin shoes. **

**I have a question, would you guys be willing to read a story of ROTG meets ROTG animal counterparts? **

**I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	18. Like a Tree

**A.N: I don't have time to explain, but for all you writers out there, make sure before you go out of town for vacation, that there is internet access where you're going. I just want to get this posted now before any other delay**

Climbing trees was easy as walking, for Jack that is. But everyone who is skilled in their talents had to start somewhere. It was a year before Elizabeth was born, and Jackson wasn't in school yet. He was playing hide and seek with his friend Eddison and another group of boys. He wasn't really good at hiding in the shadows and in dark places. Somehow he stood out in places like closets and behind structures. But he didn't want to ruin the fun by not playing, so Jack decided to go into the forest to hide instead. Jack stared at a Pine tree and was deciding whether to go up or not.

"Ready or not, here I come!" He heard John scream from the village. Jack wasted no time. He jumped and tried to grab the nearest branch. No luck, he tried again and again until finally, Jack was able to grab the branch. "Yes!"

"I heard him, he's over here!" He heard Billy call out.

"Great." Jack muttered. He climbed the branch and hauled himself on to it. With his hands he held the trunk and with his feet he stood on the branch. He saw a smaller branch over him and decided to try and grab it. Once Jack did he heard whispering. He looked down to see Eddison, Billy, and John under him. The best part was, they didn't see him, and Jack grinned. He didn't notice that the branch he held was about to snap.

"Come on let's go. He's not here."

"But I heard him."

"Yeah sure you-" SNAP! The branch gave way and Jack fell to the ground. When he landed, his hand felt like it had broken in two. He screamed so loud, the birds that were around flew away. His vision was blurry but he heard yelling. "Get the Village Nurse!"

"Find his Father!"

"Oh look at all that blood!"

"Billy, shut up, you're not helping!" Jack couldn't help but laugh at that last one. Sure he was in extreme pain, but his mother always told him laughing makes the best medicine. Suddenly he couldn't hear anymore. And worse, his world turned black.

**A.N: I know it's so short but there is defenetly more to this story. It will go on for a few chapters. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!"**


	19. Like a Tree part 2

**A.N: Here yah go, the 2****nd**** part to Like a Tree arc. I would have updated earlier, but I got caught up in all the feels from Green lantern animated series and Young Justice. *cough, Razaya, cough, Billy Batson* **

**To Dragon Emerald98: OMG, "Polar Bear Army." i love that. That dream sound ecited, looks like Sandy wanted to experiment some weird dreams on you**

**Guess what I just realized, I hadn't put a disclaimer at all. So here, I don't own ROTG.**

It had been a two months since the accident, but Jack came out all right. That is if you don't count a broken arm. A sling that held his arm wrapped up had to stay in for three months, but not one day went by when he wished these three months would be over. Jack wasn't allowed to run around, even after his sling comes off he wasn't allowed to even play a game of hide and seek until his parents deem him healed.

Jack was now walking up the hill towards the tree he fell from. He stood over the tree branch that snapped, it was odd looking. It was straight all the way but at one end it, it was shaped like a C. He picked it up with his good hand and observed it. Of course it broke, he can feel how hallow it was by just picking it up. He but one end of the stick in the ground and held his head high. He felt powerful, like this stick was his staff of power, like a king would use in his time of rule. Jack pointed his new staff to an invisible person and said, "You there, get me something a drink, I'm parched."

"Jackson!" Jack turned to hear his mom call from down the hill. "Come down, honey I have some big news."

"Coming Mother!"

…..

As the month came to an end, Jack's sling came off. Jack kept the stick, taking everywhere he went, it helped him grab thing from high places since he was not able to climb structures with a sling. Jack was still not allowed to do a lot so he still used his staff. Jack walked out of the house to his back porch one morning, staff in hand, to see his father up and about. He was cutting wood for the new crib they were making. His Mother's big new a few weeks ago was that he was about to have a new sister or brother. Jack was a surprised at first, he kind of liked being a only child. But as weeks went by, he started to think having a sibling wasn't so bad. He could teach him or her everything he knew, Jack wouldn't be so lonely. He did have friends, but he didn't see them a lot now with his arm healing. Even though it would be healed by the time the baby comes, he still wanted someone who would be at home and take time for him.

…

Another two months and there would be a new addition to the Overland family. Jack really wasn't thinking about that now, he was just glad to be back in the games with Eddison and the others. On a cold February morning, Jack was staring at the tree he fell from. He didn't have his staff now that he was mobile again. But he didn't have the heart to just leave it in the woods, so he decided to put it away in his closet unless he needed it again.

"Jack don't you remember what happened last year?" Eddison asked. "I mean you just got-"

"I know, but I want to try again."

"Try breaking your arm again?" Billy asked sarcasm in his tone.

"No, just try and climb again. I want to learn to climb without grabbing the wrong branch. Every week I'll climb higher and higher. Maybe by the end of the month, I'll be at the top of the tree."

"Yeah, or maybe by the end of the day, you'll be in that sling again."

Jack deadpanned as Eddison asked another question. "What if your parents find out?"

"They're too busy with preparing for the new baby." Jack said. Then he began to jump trying to grab the first branch. After five tries, Jack stopped to take a breath. "Wow, I have been gone for too long, I can't jump that high anymore."

"Come on, let's do something else." Billy suggested, heading back down to the village. Everyone fallowed him, except for Jack.

The young boy looked up at the tree, making a promise in his head that he will get to the top. One branch at a time, once a week, as to not raise suspicion of his parents. He turned to fallow his friends who were now in a game of ball.

**A.N: Well, now I have to go, I have a party to get ready for. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out**


	20. Like a Tree part 3

**A.N: Gah, I've never been so happy in my life. Rise of the Guardians was nominated for best animated feature in the Golden Globe awards. Earlier in the week I was not whelmed becuase ROTG got nominated for nothing in the Oscars. Nothing! Even though Brave won the Golden Globe, I was still happy for ROTG. And to add to that, ROTG tied in 10****th**** place with Green Lantern animated series for best music score on Cinamatic Radio. I have never been so proud to be a Fantern and Believer. All right, here is the third part to Like a Tree Arc. It takes place a week after the last chapter.**

The first week, Jack wasn't even able to reach the first branch. It took him the next week to figure it out. He observed some squirrels earlier in the week climbing up the tree. Jack saw how they used their feet to hold on to the bark, he could do that and probably be able to grab on to the branch easily. Now at the second week, Jack was staring up at the tree. He placed his hand on the trunk and gripped on to the bark. He did the same with the other hand and began to climb. The minute later he was right next to the branch, with one hand he grabbed on with a firm grip. Then he let go of the holding on to the bark and used him to hoist his body on to the first branch.

Jack slowly stood on the branch and with his hands he held on to the trunk of the tree. He looked for the next tree branch over him, but it was so high over his head. He looked to the other side of the tree and saw a branch closer to him. He kept his right hand holding on to the bark of the trunk and his feet staid firmly on the branch. His left hand went around the trunk to the other branch and when he felt he had a firm grip, he let his feet and right hand let go.

Jack swung a little but he didn't fall. When he stopped swinging, he brought his right and on the branch to bring himself over. Jack tried to get himself up with his foot, but the soles of his shoe made it slip on the trunk. Jack dropped a little, but his hands on the branch held him up. After a few moments, he decided that he accomplished enough for one day.

…..

After a month had passed, Jack had made it halfway up the tree. The secret? No shoes. He started out being able to get up for more then and hour, now it only took him ten minutes. The baby was due any week now and was taking up the attention of Jack's parents. Jack would be almost up to the top already, but with the baby coming his chores had been doubled. Now he wasn't so sure about having a sibling. If it was going to take time off his fun, Jack wasn't going to like it. Jefferson Burgess had a sister only a year younger than Jack. Jeff said she was odd and annoying. Jack hopped that his brother or sister wasn't going to be like that. Then again, he shouldn't trust the word of Jefferson.

Jack was sitting up a little over half way up in the tree. He was enjoying the view of his village that he was able to see from his branch. The snow was beginning to melt so he could see fields of green from where he was. Jack was excited, spring meant Easter, and he couldn't wait to get a hold of those colorful eggs. The odd thing was, his parents hadn't called him in yet. Jack was about to rest his eyes when he heard the sound of panting. Jack looked up and saw nothing, he looked down and saw Eddison running up the hill. "Jack!"

"Eddy, what is it?" Eddison stopped and looked up. "Hey, you know your mom still doesn't allow you to climb trees. At least climb all the way to the top."

"Oh come on, I'm all better." Jack pointed to his arm.

"Yeah, and I'll bet you'll be back in the sling in no time."

"That hurts you know." Jack said trying to look hurt.

"I don't car-Wait! - That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Then what-"

"The baby's coming!" Jack didn't need to be told twice so without hesitation, he jumped off the tree. Eddy screamed and covered his eyes, fearing the worst. But Jack had gotten better in the past weeks, so right before he hit the ground he grabbed on to the lowest branch. Eddy removed his hands from his face and saw Jack hanging in front of him from the tree.

"You know, you scream like a girl when you get scared." Jack said landing with his feet on the ground.

"I wasn't scared." Eddy whined. Jack just rolled his eyes and picked up his shoes.

"Come on!" They ran down the hill towards the village. Before they mad it down, jack tripped on a rock. "Ow!" He sprawled onto the ground but started to roll down the hill. Eddy tripped over him and rolled down with him. Suddenly they felt themselves fly through the air, then land on hard dirt. Dust flew everywhere and the boys started to cough. When it cleared, Jack found himself on top of Eddison's stomach.

He was staring at Jack with an evil glare. "Your clumsiness is going to kill you one day."

"Well that won't happen anytime soon." Jack got off his angry friend and ran to his cottage. A few women were blocking the door, but Jack made his way through. He reached the door and opened it, but the moment he walked in, a loud voice yelled, "Close the door!" Jack did as he was told and shut the door as fast as he could. He turned to see his neighbor, Ms. Allen by the kitchen.

"Where's Mother?" He said about to run up the stairs.

Ms. Allen grabbed his arm before he could go up the first step. "Your mother is all right, it won't be long now before-" She stopped when they both heard the sound of a baby crying.

An old feminine voice called out from behind the door that led to his parents' bedroom. "It's a girl." Jack escaped from Ms. Allen's grip and ran up the stairs. Before he went in, he heard the same voice say, "Now leave."

"I have a right to be with her."

"I let you during the delivery, now she needs her rest."

"Oh just let him."

"No!" the door opened and his father was pushed out the door. Before cold get his Barings, the door shut behind him.

"Mrs. Allen, open this door."

"I don't let men like you boss me around."

His father stood erect and muttered, "Old Hag."

"I heard that."

"Father?" Jack said tugging at his shirt "Is everything ok?"

"No it's-Oh, Jackson. Um yes everything is fine." He bent down so he was eye level with Jack. "You ready to meet your new sister?" the door opened and out came Ms. Allen's mother who was in her 50's. A younger woman stood next to her.

Mrs. Allen said "You can see her now." Jack and his father watched as the woman made their way out the door. Once they heard the door a shut and heard Mrs. Allen yell, "Leave, there is nothing for you here. Shoo!" the boys walked into the room. Wet rags were already hanging out the window and drying, a pail was sitting right by a dresser. Jack stopped when he saw his father kneel next to his mother. She was lying on the bed looking tired but smiling none the less. She held something small wrapped in a blanket.

Looking up, his mother called him over. "Come, Jackson." Jack made his way around the bed and stood next to his dad. Jack looked in at the bundle to see a small, little baby girl. She was asleep, wrapped all over in the warm blanket. Only her face was visible, her eyes were shut tight, face with a small tint of red. "Do you want to hold her?" Jack hesitated a little, but then nodded. His mother passed the little girl gently to her husband, who passed her to Jack.

Now that he was holding his new sister, Jack took a closer look and noticed something small next to her left eye. "Look Mother, she has a birth mark."

"That makes her something special."

"Wait- then what about me?"

"Oh you are special just the way you are. Everyone is different, it's what makes everyone unique."

"Oh." Silence followed after that, and then Jack asked, "Why is she so squishy?"

**A.N: Did you know Baby Tooth and Jack's sister both have the same birth mark under their left eye. I was like O.O, than I was like XD. So next chapter is the last part of Like a Tree arc. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	21. Like a Tree part 4

**A.N: I forgot the disclamer again in the last chapter. Gah! I don't own ROTG.**

**This is the last part to the Like A Tree arc. Expect cute brother-sister bonding.**

**Ok, so I was walking out of school and I was passing by a senior with a blue hoddie sweater, and then I noticed the Frost detail's on the sleeves. I stopped and was like, "Is that a Jack Frost hoddy?" and she says, "Yeah." Then I was like. "Omg so cool." And from there we started talking about everything ROTG. I was so happy I meet another Believer. **

**Here I'll just go ahead and let you read since you've waited so long (Sorry for late update).**

Elizabeth Spring Overland, that was what they named the newest addition to the family. Jack decided on spring because she was born around the time of the blooming flowers. Easter came and the boy was able to find 6 eggs in total. He decided to keep one for the baby to have by Elizabeth's crib. What better gift to give her than that of an egg that represents Elizabeth's middle name.

He was excited to have a new sister at first, but as the weeks went by Jack started to doubt. All the baby did was cry, sleep, eat, poo; and not all in order. More work was needed to be done around the house, so Jack only had time to hang with his friends. The tree was going to have to wait for a while. Jack wasn't liking how life was now, it was more boring and more stressful. But he didn't want to leave all the work to his parents, so he didn't complain and did what he was told.

…1 year later…

It was a summer day when great things happened around the Overland house. Jack was helping dust the living room. He had to help his mom who was cleaning the up stair's hallway. His dad was off with the men to meet up with a new settlement. His sister who was sitting on the ground was playing with her stuffed horse. She had grown a lot, Elizabeth had now hair that touched her ears, she was beginning to look more like her mom everyday. Elizabeth had already a fairly large vocabulary for a baby her age. She could Mum and Da. She could saw horsy and birdy. Elizabeth even learned to say Santa, well she said Sana, but it was still close. She was a happy child.

But Jack didn't care much, not only was his sister not able to say his name, but this new baby had taken over all his fun. The days of crying were over now, but this girl still brought more chores for Jack. Especially babysitting. Jack was still able to play with Eddison, as long as Jack didn't stray from home to long.

While Jack was sweeping the carpet, Elizabeth tried to stand up, but fell back on her bottem. She had started standing on her feet, but she had to have a wall to support her. Right now she was in the middle of the room, no wall near her to lean on. Elizabeth tried getting up again ut fell on her hands and knees. Her lips curled and she began to sniffle. Jack rolled his eyes and walked to his little sister. He put down the broom and helped her back into sitting position. "Try not to do it on your own next time."

She stomped whimpering when she looked out the window. Elizabeth saw a bird and yelled, "Birdy!"

"Yeah Birdy." Jack said trying to sound enthusiastic. He sat down next to his sister, waiting to see if she would try standing again. She didn't and Just stared at Jack. "What?"

Elizabeth pointed at him and said, "Ja."

"Wait-what did you say?"

"Ja Ja."

Jack smiled and pointed at himself. "Jack."

"Jah"

"Ja-CK!"

"Jack Jack!"

"Yes! That's it! Wait a minute. You said my name." Jack scooped her up in his arms and ran upstairs. "Mother, Mother! Elizabeth said my name. She said my name."

….3 years later….

Jack had learned that having a sister wasn't so bad after all. She grew up, learned how to walk, and grew hair now to her shoulders. Elizabeth was curious and fun, and that's what Jack liked about her. He was glad the Jefferson Burgess was all wrong about sisters.

"Jack" Elizabeth asked one day as she and Jack were hanging out in his room

"Yes?"

"What's thiths?" Elizabeth trying to speak a without a lisp. It was hard for a girl her age to pronounce, but she was trying. She held up a stick that was thin and at one end had a crook shaped like a C.

"Where did you get?" Jack asked quickly grabbing the staff from her hand. He noticed his wardrobe was open. "Why did you look inside?"

"Curious."

"Of course you were."

"Why do you have it?"

"It's just a memory."

"For what?" Jack and Elizabeth sat on the bed. Jack explained how he fell off the tree and broke his arm. He used the staff as to help him reach high place and he didn't want to just leave it after his arm healed. Jack even told her about his goal to climb to the top of the tree without falling. "Did you ever get to the top?"

"No, right when you came things started to get a little busy. I never had time, and when I did, I wanted to take time and play game with Eddy and the others."

"I'm sowy." Elizabeth hung her head.

"No it's not your fault. Besides I forgot about it anyway."

"I came and you couldn't have fun."

"I did have fun, with you in the past three years, I could never have had more fun."

"Really?"

"Really."

…. 1 year later…

"Jack get down from there." Elizabeth called out to him. Her friends Anne and Tommy were next to her laughing. They watched has Jack hung upside down from the first branch of his tree.

"Elizabeth, you know I could climb this tree without fault. You've seen me."

"I know but I'm just worried. Especially today."

"What's today?" Anne asked.

"The day he gets to the top of the tree. It's a goal of his since before I was born."

Jack swung back up into sitting position and started to climb. One branch after the other, Jack made his way to the top. When the branches started getting thinner, Jack climbed the trunk like a squirrel. One minute later, Jack was at the top of the tree. He was so excited, he yelled at the top of his lungs. "WOO-HOO!"

"Jack you did it!" He heard his sister scream.

"Yeah, I did." He whispered the last part.

As Jack took in his surroundings, Elizabeth looked up at the tree in wonder. She smiled and asked, "Do you think Jack would teach me to climb?"

He friends eyes widened and stared at Elizabeth as if she was crazy.

… weeks later…

Now that Elizabeth had chores, the work in the house didn't take so long anymore. So Elizabeth and Jack decided that with the new extra time, they could go into the forest to climb trees. Jack found himself still able to get half way up the tree. He hadn't lost his touch. Elizabeth was another matter.

"Come on Elizabeth. You got up the second branch only weeks ago." He said from the fifth branch.

She called up from her spot in the ground "Jack I'm not as flexible as you. My arms are too short."

"Tree's start out short, but that doesn't stop them from growing." He climbed down swiftly to the first branch.

"But my feet aren't used to being barefoot." Jack sighed and jumped down from the tree. Jack tried to think of a way to get her up the tree.

When it hit him, Jack snapped his fingers and bent down, "Climb on my back."

"What?"

"You heard me. Climb on." She hesitated but did it anyway. She wrapped her hands around his neck and her feet around his waist. Jack stood up. "Ready?"

"No, this is crazy."

"I know, but it's fun." Jack grabbed on to the bark of the tree and climbed the trunk. He gt on to the first branch and swung around the tree to the next. Jack swung, grabbed, and jumped from branch to branch.

"I thought you were going to teach me to climb?"

"I will, I'm going to give you motivation." As they kept going, Elizabeth giggled as they moved from one branch to another. Jack smiled, he loved to hear his sister laugh. She stopped laughing when the got to the top. Elizabeth took in the view, the mountains to the west and to the east, the village down below the hill. Past that she saw the harvest grounds, another line of trees, then the ocean. She looked behind her and saw the small lake hidden only behind a few trees. Past it there were more trees that lead beyond to who knows where. Elizabeth felt like she could see the whole world.

"Wow."

"I know. Instead of ruining this special day with hurt feet, I decided to give you a different gift. Next time it will be time to get serious."

"You? Serious?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

Elizabeth giggled and laid her head against Jacks back. "Thank you Jack."

"Happy Birthday, Elizabeth."

**A.N: I bet you were all like "I see what you did there." Next chapter there is going a lot of animals, and something else special. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	22. Stampede

**A.N: Extra long Oneshot for you guys who waited. I would have updated yesterday, but watching a new episode where your favorite character almost dies, you tend to get a little**

…**sidetracked. That and driving class. This oneshot takes place in a hunting expodition. Not the same expodition Jack was in while Deven tried to show off to Elizabeth. Jack is younger, like around 14 or 15.**

"Go check the traps, Jack. I don't want you near the older man, Jack. Why can't he just admit that I mess up in everything that pertains to hunting?" Jack said. The boys shushed him and whispered to him to stay quiet. Jack rolled his eyes and looked back at the field filed with white tailed deer.

The boys were in the edge of a forest, not the forest at home, a forest that was a one days travel from Burgess. They were observing a clearing full of does, fawns, and bucks. There were some other animals like ducks and rabbits. On the other side was another forest where the men were ready to come out and fire at the animals. They just had to wait for the right moment. For Jack, the moment had to be now, or he was going to walk off. "Is it medically possible to die of boredom?"

"It wouldn't if you just paid attention." Eddy whispered. "It's what we're supposed to do."

"But wasn't the point of this hunting expedition to put our skills to the test."

Billy cut in, "That's tomorrow, right now we're observing." Jack sighed and looked at the meadow. Five minutes later of nothing, Jack got up. "Where are you going?"

"To do something, I'll probably check some traps."

"Jack, get back here. Jack." Jack ignored Eddy's plea and he kept walking back towards camp. He turned left and began looking for any traps that the men had set up.

So far, no animal had been caught, so Jack was determined to come back with something. His dad was already going to be mad enough for leaving the observing of the hunt. Jack was lost in thought until he heard a clank sound. Jack looked up and found himself deeper in the forest. It was a little unfamiliar, but if Jack went the opposite way back, he would most surely find his way back.

The clank sound came again, it came from a little deeper into the forest. He walked a little farther down until he came to an odd shaped tree. One of its huge roots came out from the ground, made an ark, and then disappeared under the ground again. Behind it was a cage no bigger than a crate box. And inside was a small, bage and brown colored rabbit, just what Jack was looking for. "Yes, finally!" Jack cheered taking out a hunting knife. With the other hand, he opened the cage quickly. Before the rabbit could jump out, Jack grabbed the rabbit by its two feet, just like his father had taught him.

The rabbit tried squirming out of Jack's grasp, making it hard for Jack to finish it off. "Hold still!" It would stop squirming, so Jack laid it on the ground, but still held its legs. "Stop moving, I can't-"the rabbit turned and almost bit Jack in the arm. "Whoa there, you're a feisty little thing."

_You're a feisty little thing there, mate._

Jack gasped, he heard that line before. He didn't come up with it. Someone had said that to him, and in a weird accent. But who, where did it come from?

His shock caused him to let go of the rabbit, it scurried over the root shaped into an ark, then ran off. "Hey wait!" Jack ran, tripped over the root, and then got back up again. "Get back here!" He started to run again, even though he had already lost track. He ran and ran until he saw a group of deer. He gasped and hid behind a tree. If he scared them, they would run the opposite direction, towards the meadow. And that would cause a stampede, and a lost meal. So he decided to turn back as slowly as possible, trying hard to not make a sound. But it was useless when he heard a gunshot from the meadow. The deer heard it to and started to run right away from the source, towards Jack. HE screamed as a buck almost rammed into him. Jack fell back as the buck reared up and cried out. It signaled the others to turn back around, and the direction they turned made Jack gasp. They were headed towards camp. "Oh no. Not that way!" Jack was able to grab on to a doe. HE hoisted himself up, riding on it as if it were a horse. It tried to throw him off a few times, but kept on running with the heard. "Why did I even do this? He noticed that the heard was closing in on the camp. Just his luck, the men and the boys had already made it back to camp.

They were just settling down, unaware of what was to come. Clint Overland was setting down the newly killed deer on a table, he was not in a happy mood though. The boys had said he left because he got bored. He sighed, if only his son could be more patient. Clint was coming up with an idea to get the boy to learn patience when he heard, "Get Down!"

"Jackson?" He looked up to where he heard his son call. Everyone else did, too. Then the heard something, like the sound of approaching thunder. "What?"

"Get Down! Get Down!" All of a sudden, a heard of white tailed deer came charging out of the forest.

"Stampede!" The men hollered to the younger ones to find a place to cover themselves. Being trampled by an animal with hard hooves can hurt, or even kill a person. Clint was desperately calling out, "Jackson!"

"Father!" Clint turned and ducked as a buck almost knocked him to the ground, he looked up again and saw a doe about to run into him. But he didn't duck when he saw Jack riding the deer. For one second he was able to see the fear in his son's eyes, Jack didn't know how to get off. Clint moved to the side and as the doe ran past, he grabbed on to Jack's shirt, taking him off the deer. She stumbled a little but, went back to running with the herd. Clint laid Jack on the ground and he made sure he covered him. As he did though, he felt something hard hit his head and he was knocked out.

Jack covered his head as the last of the deer ran to the other side of the camp, and disappeared into the forest. Everyone got up and looked around the camp. They animals managed to not knock down tents, but there were some overturned tables and ash from the fire pits were all over the ground. Some weapons were trampled on and cloth lines were broken. But the worst part was when Jack tried to get up and found his dad unmoving.

"Father?" Jack was able to squeeze his way out from under his father. Jack went on his knees and turned his father over on his back. There was a trail of blood coming from a huge gash on his head. "Father!" Jack screamed. "Help! Help! He's hurt!" instantly, men came to Jack's side and the Mr. Hamming, the medic, inspected the wound on Clint's head.

"It's not that deep, it didn't kill him." Mr. Hamming said. "But he will be out for a while. Help me take him to his tent."

…

Jack was outside his tent, waiting for any news on his dad. It's only been 30 minutes, but it felt like hours. Jack sat there the whole time, he hugged his knees to his chest and hid his face. Not only did he cause a stampede, but he almost got his own father killed. Guilt filled his mind as he cried. He didn't mean for this to happen. Stupid Rabbit!

He didn't notice Mr. Hamming come out from the tent until he cleared his throat. Jack's head shot up and the medic said, "He's awake, surprisingly." Jack didn't hear the last part as he ran into the tent. Jack stopped when he saw his father already sitting upright on his makeshift bed on the ground. "And remember." Mr. Hamming said, "No sudden movements." Then he left the tent.

Clint chuckled. "I say he's a lot better than that old hag of-"He couldn't finish when Jack ran to him, kneeled down, and hugged him.

"I'mreallyreallysorryididn'tmeantohurtanybodyi'msostupidi'llnever-"

"Jackson!" Clint yelled a little. Jack closed his eyes and waited for the huge screaming lecture. But it never came, instead his father said, "Close your eyes and take a deep breath." Jack noticed what he meant when he realized he was crying. He hiccupped a little and tried to take deep breaths but he couldn't. His cooed to him soothing words and rubbed Jack's back. Jack tried again and this time closed his eyes. Only moments later, the tears stopped falling and was able to breath normally again. "Are you alright?" Clint asked. Jack shook his head. "Now tell me what happened."

Jack told him everything, from being bored to being pulled off the doe. He didn't tell his dad about the memory though, that part he left out. "And, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Do not blame yourself, it was just a mistake. The gunshot was our fault. But the rabbit though, you could have waited until tomorrow."

"But I just wanted to show you that I could do it know."

"I'm proud of your willingness Jackson but….you don't have to prove to me anything."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Clint grabbed his son into a tight hug. "But maybe I should thank you, too. There is one more thing we must teach you boys."

"And that would be what?"

"How to warn others of a stampede."

"What's wrong with riding a deer?" Clint just started to laugh at Jack's comment. Jack began to giggle, and then he started to laugh out loud, too.

**A.N: I can't remember who said to use the idea of a rabbit and hunting but I thank you for the prompts. Prompts are accepted. **

**I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	23. Prank War

**A.N: 60 reviews! Woo-hoo! Thank you to everybody who got me this far. And thank you for putting up with my late and random updates. It's getting hard. I don't like sophomore year, wait 'till junior year :p.**

**DragonEmerald98: I loved your fic, I had to review it. Yeah, I know what it's like to read someone's fic and find out they reviewed mine. It's exciting.**

**This Chapter kind off goes with **_**Sledding on Dirt and Mud. **_**This takes place a few weeks after that.**

**I don't own ROTG.**

Jack hid behind wall of a house, making sure Eddison didn't see him as he walked down the middle of the village.

The since the day of the mud incident, it had become an all out war. Jack wanted to get back at Elizabeth so one day he dumped a pile of dirty hay on her hair. A week later she filled every single one of Jack shoes with dirt and rocks. The next day he made a mud puddle outside the house, but Eddison walked in on it instead. He came into the game when he planned on having Jack to come over to his house. Eddison waited on the roof waited on the roof and when the time was right, he dumped a pile of manure on Jack. During school, Jack placed a mouse in Eddison's pack, but it must have crawled out because by the end of the day, Billy had the mouse eating through some books in his pack.

And it went on and on, until almost the entire village of children where in the biggest dirty prank war in the history of dirty pranks. Jack had in his hand, a rubber ball all covered in goo. When he heard Eddy just about to pass the wall, Jack ran out of his hiding place and threw the ball of goo. Eddison fell back from the force.

"Woo-hoo! HA! You've been pranked."

"But this is the fifth time. Isn't there a rule of how many times you get pranked."

"There weren't any rules in the first place. If there were, I would have made sure animals weren't allowed to be used."

"But you had the rat."

"Yeah, but Winston slipped a carrot in my pants pocket and his horse nipped me in the butt."

"That must have hurt." Said Deven walking out of the house that Jack was hiding behind. He Tommy walked down to the porch to the two older boys. "By the way, a ball of goo has already been used."

"Well I'm running out of ideas!"

"Hello boys." Katherine said as she walked by them. "Who got hit this time?" Everyone pointed at Eddison who was still on the ground trying to get the muck off him. "Oh, I just got pranked yesterday by my brother. He put worms in plate yesterday."

"No fair." Everyone turned to see Emily, a blond girl almost Jack's age, holding a bucket full of worms. Anne and Elizabeth were standing right next to her. The three girls looked at the bucket, then Emily quickly his it behind her back.

"Who was that for?" Jack asked.

"My older sister Joanne was going to find these in her plate but never mind."

"Why Joanne? She's not one to prank." Said Billy walking out of his house that was next to Deven's.

"Well, I couldn't think of anybody else." Then they heard a door open from the far end of the village. All the children turned to see Thomas and Brian walking outside. They turned away from the kids, heading down a path towards were the shops were. Jack got an idea and motioned for his sister to come over. Elizabeth went up to him and Jack bent down eye level with her. He whispered something in her ear which made her giggle.

When Jack was done, he stood up and said, "Now go." Elizabeth nodded and to the direction of Thomas Brian.

Everyone had observed the whole exchange and was looking at Jack confused. Jack turned to everyone and said, "All right, get everyone who isn't here and meet quickly at the barn next to the ' house. Once we're there, I'll explain."

As everyone did as Jack said, Elizabeth ran up to the 20 year old men who were walking down the path. She yelled, "Thomas! Brian!" They stopped and turn to face the little 10 year old. "Quick, there's this thing, and he's got these eyes. And then these claws like- grrrr" She made a growling sound and held her hands out like she had claws. "And, well, you got to see it!" She then turned and ran back towards the village. Elizabeth stopped when she noticed the two men weren't fallowing. "Well come one!"

Thomas and Brian looked at each other and shrugged. "Let's just get this over with." Thomas said.

"I just would like to see what it really is." They ran after her and fallowed her to the Barn that was next to the Morrison's house.

When they went in, Elizabeth motioned to the Pig pen. "It's in there." Thomas and Brian rolled their eyes and walked to the pig pen. All they saw was Pig covered in mud and slop. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the pig pen.

"What do you think-"

But Brian was cut off when the voices of a bunch of children yelled, "BOO!"

They men screamed and turned around, but as they did they slipped. The fence of the pig pen was so low, that they fell backwards into the pen. They landed in a huge, deep pile of mud and slop. "Ew" "Gross" "What the hell!" "This is just…." Thomas and Brian looked up to see every child in the village laughing and pointing at them. Some fell on the floor and some leaned on the wall for support.

Then Jack walked up and said, "You've been pranked!" Thomas and Brian just sat there in the mud in shock. They were just pranked by people younger than them. For the two men, this was unacceptable. Their shocked faces turned to evil grins and they both got up. The Children stopped when they noticed the men getting up and scooping up a huge glob of mud in their hands. Jack was the first to ask, "What are you…"

"Mud Fight!" They threw a glob at Jack's face and another landed in Jeff's hair. Everyone else who wasn't hit grabbed whatever they could find; hay, manure, feed, mud. Then they started throwing whatever they had at each other. The Barn for the rest of the afternoon became a war zone for the Greatest Mud Fight Ever.

**A.N: Well I needed Thomas and Brian because I miss them in my fic. Can anybody guess which movie I used for Elizabeth to describe the fake creature in the barn to trick the boys?**

**Prompts are appreciated.**

**I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	24. Tickles and Ripples

**A.N: EMERGANCY! Please read the fallowing. Green Lantern and Young Justice are being cancelled. Once their current seasons are done, there will be no more. We can't have that, especially since we've been bombarded with hiatus after hiatus. Cartoon Network has no right, so fans are asking for all the help we can get. How can you help? Watch the shows, every Saturday morning 10am-11am. They are really good. I know a lot of Rise of the Guardians fans that watch Green Lantern and Young Justice. Comment about it on DCNation facebook page. Tweet about it, use only #SaveYJandGLTAS. Only use the tag the time shows air. Tag changes every week, I'll keep posted. Tell freinds, family, anyone to do the same. If you love the show, you can buy the first episodes on Itunes to catch up on what you missed. Please help!**

**All right, sorry about the late update, I've been busy saving dying shows.**

Jack was outside the by the small lake, sketching random things he saw like trees, birds, and flowers. Hey tried drawing the lake many times, but he never got how to make his drawings look like water.

Jack was on his third attempt on drawing the pond when he heard something snap behind him. Jack smiled and said, "Next time watch your footing."

"Aw…" a small voice said in an annoyed tone. Jack turned and saw Elizabeth walk out from behind the bush. "I'm not exactly one too be as quiet as a cat."

"Cat's aren't quiet, they meow too much."

"Ok, let me refraze. As quiet as a rock."

"That does make sense."

"What are you drawing?"

"The pond."

"Looks like a blob with hair."

"Dang it!" Jack turned the page in his book of sketches and tried again for the forth time. "What am I missing. The lake can't just be a circle." Elizabeth leaned down closer, her brushing against Jack's cheek making it tickle. Jack giggled a little.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing." He said, keeping his eyes on the paper.

"You always laugh for reasons."

"Your hair just tickled me, that's all."

"You're ticklish?" Elizabeth asked sitting down.

Jack looked up quickly, "No!"

"Yes you are."

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are not."

"Are not."

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Ok then." Elizabeth said after tricking Jack. Then she took her hands out and started tickling his stomach.

Jack fell over on to his side laughing, trying to move away from Elizabeth's reach. But it was no use. "AH- HAHAH-NO ELIZ-EL-ELIZABETH STOP-HAHAHAH."

Elizabeth then started to chant, "You are ticklish, you are ticklish, yes you are!"

"AM-HAHA- AM NOT!" Jack rolled over towards Elizabeth. He intended to garb her and tickle her as well. But when her rolled, she fell backwards. Elizabeth pulled on his shirt to keep from falling, but instead, she pulled him over her. The rolled down the bank, and into the water.

They siblings found themselves sitting up on the shallow end of the pond. Jack looked at Elizabeth and she and turned stared back. A few second later, they burst into laughter. After they were done, Elizabeth pointed at Jacks head. "Lily Pad."

Jack put his hand on is head to find a Lily plant leaf lying on top. Elizabeth giggled as Jack grabbed it and threw it back in the water. He looked at the water to see ripples emmenating from where his body was submerged in water. "Ripples."

"What did you say?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's what I was missing. Ripples."

**A.N: Thank you DragonEmerald98 for the Jack being ticklish idea. I really appreciate it. Like I said, prompts are accepted. Again, please help Green Lantern and Young Justice. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	25. Dual with the Night

**A.N: So sorry, I needed to finish my online driving test by the end of this week. Then I had to prepare for Winter Formal this Friday. Also had to make sure YJ and GLTAS fans stay strong for the coming two months. So far we boosted our ratings, got the attention of Cartoon Network, and made #SaveYJandGLTAS the highest trend on Twitter last Saturday. But still, no good news from CN. We're not backing down. This Saturdays Live Tweet tag is #AntiReach.**

**Ok I got a bunch of reviews from The Blue Snow Bunny. All I can say is that I'm happy you love the story, and thanks for reviewing. And thank you also to strawberryneighborhoods (It's too good of a show, of course YJ can't be cancelled) and Anony mouse101 for reviewing.**

**Now, I really think you're going to love this one.**

Jack was in bed when he heard a knock on his door. He opened his eyes and saw that it was still dark outside. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he rolled over on his bed to face the door. No sound came from behind the door, so Jack just shrugged it off. Probably some dream, he thought. As he closed his eyes, he heard more knocking fallowed by, "Jack, are you awake?"

Jack sat up on is bed and whispered. "I am now."

"Oh, sorry." Elizabeth sounded scared.

Jack started to worry, so he said, "It's ok, come on in."

She opened the door quickly and jumped on Jack's bed. She held her stuffed cat toy in a tight hug and said. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's ok, it was for a good reason, right?" Jack looked at his sister as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Why are you awake at this time of night?" Jack asked.

"I-I got scared." Elizabeth answered with a quiver in her voice.

"By what?"

Elizabeth looked around and said, "Because there is something under my bed."

"And that would be what?"

"I don't know that's what's scary. I think-I think it's the Boogeyman."

Jack chuckled silently, "There is no such thing as the Boogeyman."

"Yes there is. Jeff says so."

"Why would you listen to Jefferson Burgess?"

"I don't know, but I saw the shadows move. He has to be right."

Jack rolled his eyes and looked at his staff. He had left it out of the closet since Elizabeth found it about 2 months ago. He kept it for reasons unknown, but now he could use it to help his sister. Jack got off the bed, picked up his staff and said, "Let's go to your room."

"Wha-Why?"

"Because I'm going to show you a little trick." He said walking out of his room. Jack turned to the right and stopped in front of the room next to his. He looked back at his to see Elizabeth standing there with wide eyes.

She held her stuffed cat tighter and said, "What if the Boogeyman gets you?"

"He won't." Jack reassured her with his famous smirk. He held out the hand that was not holding his staff. "Here."

Elizabeth took tiny steps forward and grabbed o to his hand. "Now what?"

"We walk in." Jack opened the door to Elizabeth's room. Jack walked in slowly, the room was quiet. It seemed like the room was darker than it was outside. Jack tensed as he suddenly felt like he and Elizabeth weren't alone. That's impossible, Jack thought. Jack looked at his sister, she was practically shaking. He had to be brave, he had to say something. "See, no one else is here."

"What about the bed?" She suggested. Jack looked at the bed, and then he walked up to it. Suddenly, a shadow moved from under it. Jack's eyes widened. He turned to Elizabeth and saw her at the entrance to the door. Her eyes were full of fear, fear of the unknown.

Jack thought quickly and said, "There is nothing under the bed." He tried to hide the fear in his voice, but Elizabeth noticed. Jack went down on his knees and took a breath. He kept telling himself that there was nothing under there. The more he thought, the less fear he felt. With all the courage Jack had, he looked under the bed and saw…. Nothing. "HA, see, nothing under the bed."

Elizabeth gasped and ran to the bed, She looked down and saw nothing either. "But it must have left, it might have moved. There is something, there is."

The joy Jack had for not finding anything vanished. He was so close to convincing her, he just needed to prove to her one last time. Jack looked at his staff and had an idea. He looked around the room to see if he could find a weapon of any kind. Jack found a broom and grabbed it, handing it to Elizabeth. "Take this and sit on the bed." Elizabeth didn't question him and fallowed his order. One both of them were on the bed, Jack said, "See my staff." She nodded. "Let's pretend it's a sword, a sword that can take out anything." I held out my staff and pointed it at nothing. "Now you try." I pointed to the broom she held. "Pretend it's a sword. Whatever you see, just point at them. Whatever it is will be afraid and run off."

"Jack, this is silly."

"No it isn't, what is silly is the idea of monster under your bed. Just hold it out."

Elizabeth sighed and held out her broom. Jack held out his staff and looked at his sister. She stared at the ground most of the time, her eyes searching something. Then all of a sudden, her eyes widen and she jumped off the bed. With her broom, Elizabeth swung her broom and yelled, "Die, shadow things, die!" Jack just looked at her as if she had gone crazy. When she stopped, Elizabeth said, "I did it! Their gone!"

"See I told you there was nothing to be afraid of." Jack said getting off the bed.

The door swung open and their mom stumbled in, "What is going on?" She yelled.

"Mother! I took down the shadow things, Jack taught me, he-"

"There are no shadow things." Their father said from behind her mother.

"I know that now." Elizabeth said. She turned to her brother, "Thanks to Jack."

Jack smiled with pride, but quickly disappeared when his mother said, "To. Bed. Now!"

"Sorry." He said and ran out the room to the hall. "Good night." He said in a cheery voice. Then he walked into his room.

**A.N: I got the idea when I went to the Rise of the Guardians art panel sometime last November. There was a concept art of North teaching a kid to use a normal stick and pretending it was a sword to use against the dark. The same panel I met Sophie's voice actor. I also needed to refrence Pitch at some point. There will be more Pitch refrences very soon because of reasons. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out**


	26. Waterslobber

**A.N: didn't know what to write next, then, BOOM! Valentines Day, why not a lovey cutie type of Fic? This may be slow and sloppy because I did in a very short amount of free time I had. I had to think of a love theme story but I was never really good at romance. **

**Sorry for the late update. I'll let you start reading so I don't hold you back.**

This is going to be boring, Jack thought his dad was taking him out to see the stars, a thing that Jack wasn't really interested in. All he knew about stars was that they were different planets and balls of gas, according to those famous European Scientist. Like the Sun his father would say. But that's all they were to Jack, nothing else. They were walking up the path in the forest that led to the small lake. Jack was curious as to why the lake was going to be where they would observe the stars. Why would the lake be linked to watching stars?

"All right, we're almost there. Close your eyes." His father instructed him.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise." Jack rolled his eyes and did as his father said. He felt his father's arms on his shoulder and he steered Jack towards the lake. After a long trek up the path and many turns, Jack felt his father stop him. Jack was going to open his eyes but his father said. "Not yet." After a minute or two he was allowed to open his eyes. Jack gasped at what he saw. Jack had never been at the lake at night, he only saw it during the day, the water moved and never stood still. But at night, it looked like the sky was in the water. The reflection was so clear, the moon a perfect circle in the water. The stars shined as bright as they were in the sky. It was so breath taking, Jack went "Wow."

His father laughed, "You said you didn't want to come."

"Well I just didn't think it will be so pretty." Jack said sitting down on the ground.

His father sat down next to him. "I didn't think so either before I found this place. It was a few years before you were born, I couldn't sleep one night so I went for a walk. I heard the sound of humming so I fallowed it and ended up here. The source was your mother, and that was the same night I got to know here. I only saw her as one of the many women who have recently come on a ship that left England. As I talked with her that night, I saw more to her. We met more often every other night until five years later, I proposed to her right here."

"Really?" It wasn't Jack who said that. The males turned to the talking bush behind Jack. "Oops." It said.

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"Yes." His sister said walking out of the bush. "and Mother."

Jack's Father looked back at the bush and saw a pretty face peek from behind. "You just didn't tell me where you were going, so I followed. Besides, Elizabeth couldn't sleep."

"But it's a good thing I didn't." the young girl said running over to her father. Elizabeth jumped on top of his lap and said, "Tell me of how you met."

"Um…" Her dad started to say.

Their mother went to sit over on her husband's right and said, "Go on."

"Well, I wake out here and your mother stops to look at me. We introduce each other and well, it's hard to remember. But I do remember looking into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and saying to myself that I should have gotten to know her the moment she stepped foot on land."

"Oh, darling Clint. You are just wonderful." Their mother exclaimed. She put her hands around his shoulders and kissed him.

"Aw." Elizabeth cooed.

But Jack ruined it. "Ew, I want to see the stars in the water, not kisses and slobber." But the pair kept kissing

"You're just jealous." Elizabeth stated. "No matter how nice you are to Katherine, she just won't give you-"

Clint pulled away from the kiss. "Why are we suddenly talking about Katherine Burgess?"

Jack started going red, "Um…"

"Jack." His mother said.

"Well….."

**A.N: Sorry it's so short! Can't Talk now! I'm KikaKatTIO, peace out!**


	27. The Boogeyman

**A.N: So, you might have to get used to these late updates. The perks of being in High Shool :P. Anyway, i wanted to do another story with the Pitch, and collaberate it with one of Jack's memories. You'll recognize it when you start reading. Speaking of which, i'll let you read right now.**

It was a dark, cold autumn night. They winds were blowing and the leaves were falling. It was almost time for winter, almost time for the snow to be too cold to come out at night. Some of the Village children sat around the campfire, hearing Jack as he told his story.

Jack wasn't one for scaring children, he liked to come up with stories that put smiles to their faces. Sure some of his friends didn't approve, even the older boys were getting sick of it. They thought it was to child-ish for Jack to be telling stories like that. But Jack didn't care, he just ignored them.

Right now Jack was in the middle of telling the story of an old man and an ax man. Jack could see the boring stares of the older kids. But he focused more on the happy faces of his sister and the younger kids. He continued telling his story.

"So as the old man and the ax man argued, a creepy figure started to lurk out of the woods." The older kids heads perk up, finally getting interested. Jack picked up a pair of aintlers he found, putting them on his head. "The shadow got closer and closer, until…it jumped out of the woods yelling, 'BLURGLBLURG GAH!" Jack mad e a funny face, making the kids role on the floor laughing. The older kids deadpanned, thinking that Jack had finally lost it. Jack turned their backs to them, still making the funny sound. He then walked towards the wall of a house. Well he didn't walk exactly, he took huge steps, making the creature he was playing seem bigger.

"Jack."

"HAHAH"

"You're funny, Jack."

"Har har he's so funny." Jack rolled his eyes when he heard Jeff call out from the crowd." "But why can't he tell real stories." Everyone turned to Jeff who was standing up from his spot.

"Like what?" A random kid asked.

"Tell us something about ghost, or monsters. Even the Boogyman sound good right now." When Jeff said Boogyman, Jack noticed Katherine shrink a little. All Jeff's friends agreed with him while everyone else mumbled to each other nervously.

Jack began to laugh and everyone stopped talking. When Jack stopped laughing he said, "There is no such thing as the Boogyman."

"You have no proof."

"You have no proof either."

Jeff was about to contradict to that, but he had nothing to support the idea of the Boogyman. He didn't believe in the Boogyman, Jeff just used it to scare his sister. He looked at Katherine who was now staring at him in question. She's doubting him, she's actually starting to believe the Boogyman isn't real. Jefferson thought quickly, then said "Come on, guys, let's go somewhere else more fun. You too, Katherine." As Jefferson's friends stood up to leave, Jeff went over to Katherine and pulled her out of the crowd.

"But I want to stay." She said.

"Quiet!" Her brother told her. Jeff lead the way away from the other children and went towards the woods.

"Why are we going up there?" One of Jeff's friends asked.

"To find the Boogyman."

Another one of his friends said, "But there is-" he was cut off when Jeff elbowed him. He winked at his feinds and pointed at his sister. His friends got the idea quickly and they played along. "Right! The Boogyman!"

As the headed towards the darkest part of the forest, they passed by Jack's tree. Katherine started to lag a little behind, scared to go any farther. Suddenly, something swung down from the tree branch over her. Katherine screamed but whatever it was covered her mouth. She treid to struggle but then silenced when she heard someone shush her. It said, "Hey it's ok, it's me." She looked closer at the figure hanging upside down. Jack was held on hand to his mouth, telling her to be quiet.

Katherein removed his other hand from her mouth and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you learn that there is nothing to be afraid of, and teach your brother a lesson." He grabbed on to both her hands and swung her over to the branch. Jack had her stand on the branch and leaned on the trunk for support.

They heard talking in the distance and Jack signaled her to be quiet. Jeff and his friend were coming back from the darkest part of the woods. "I can't believe it we lost her so quickly." One of Jeff's friends said. "Hey, Jeff?" asked another. "What were you going to do to her anyway?"

"I was going to leave her in a large clearing, have all of us go around the clearing and scare her. Katherine would run back crying or something, saying the Boogyman is real. Then all the kids will believe and I'll prove Jackson Overland wrong." Jack was sitting on the branch, listening to the conversation. He was getting so mad, that his nails dug into the bark of the trunk.

"But, there is no such thing as the Boogyman." Stated another of Jeff's friends.

"I know there is no such thing! I just want to see kids get scared and have Jack finally eat his words!" Katherine's eyes widened. He tricked her, she actually believed him. For once in her innocent life, Katherine was getting really angry. She had never been angry before, now she wants pay back.

Jack cupped his hands and blew through them. He made owl sounds, two hoots. Jack looked at Katherine and winked. She just gave him a confused look. As Jeff and his friends were about to pass the tree, a snapping sound came from the side of the path. "What was that?" asked one of the boys.

"Some sort of animal. Just keep moving." Jeff said. Another snap came again, fallowed by the sound of something lumbering towards them.

"Jeff, is this part of your plan?" "No." "Then what is it?" "It's probably nothing." "But it is something." "Come on you fraddy cats are you really going to believe in-"

"I AM THE BOOGYMAN, ROAR" A deep voice boomed from the side of the path. Suddenly a huge shadow figure burst out from the trees, all that was seen was it had horns and claws. It growled at them.

Jeff and his friends screamed so load it could be heard for miles. They all turned and ran down towards the village. The loudest of them all was Jeff screaming, "Mommy!"

As they disappeared down the hill, all the children came out from behind the shadow figure. They were all laughing and pointing at the boys as Jack helped Katherine down the tree. Katherine finally saw what happened. The light of the moon created a shadow on a scare crow the kids used. They let some hay stick out from the arms to look like claws and they stuck the antlers on its head. She then saw Jack's dog Finny being given a treat by Elizabeth. She was saying, "Great job on the gowling, Finny."

Jack, who had been laughing, finally noticed how confused she looked. He explained, "Like is said, there is nothing to be afraid of." Katherine looked back and forth in between everyone. Then she started to laugh. Now she knew the truth thanks to Jack, and she was never believed in the Boogyman again.

**A.N: Jeffereson got a taste of his own medicine, and Finny made an appearance. Poor dog, i completly forgot about him! So i made him a vital member of the Scar Jeff mission. So are the rumors true? ROTG is getting a sequal? **

**I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	28. You'll See

**A.N: This is what happens after Jack's parents find out about Jack being all nice with Katherine and Katherine giving him the goo-goo eyes. Again sorry for the late update, I had to study a lot for a math exam. A+ though, so it was worth it.**

Jack stood in front of the mirror in his parents bedroom. His mom was combing his hair for the fifth time that day. "Mother, I think that's enough."

"I would have left it the first time if you hadn't messed around with it."

"Well it's not my fault that Elizabeth decided to jump on me and climb up to my head."

"After you decided to ruff house with Little Finny."

"He looked bored."

"Then take him outside next time.

"I'll do that now" Jack treid to pull away but his mom grabbed him."

"No. I'm going to make sure that when Katherine pictures you, you have nicely combed hair."

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because by what you told me a few days ago, that sweet young girl might have some interest in you."

"Oh let him go, Lara." His father said walking in the room. " The boy already looks spiff enough."

"Well men don't understand that it's best to take time to get ready."

"I will take that to note."

"Good, know as for Jack, we need to practice on what you are going to say."

"I thought I was going to just leave the flowers on the porch." Jack almost shouted.

"Why do you think I want you to look good?"

"Gah…" Jack whined.

"I have them!" Elizabeth shouted running into the room. She held 3 parsnip flowers in her hand and handed them to her mother.

"Thank you, deary." She put down the comb and handed the flowers to Jack. "The best thing to do is start a conversation. After you hand her the flowers, complemant her."

"On what?" Jack asked.

"Her dress!" Elizabeth suggested.

"Her eyes." His mother added.

"I heard from Eddy that the best compliment would be about her breast." Jack stated.

His father began to laugh histarically. Lara tried to get her husband to stop laughing. Elizabeth was just confused. Once she was done calming her huspand, Jack's mother said, "You will not say-"

"I know, I just wanted to make this conversation less boring." Jack said with his famous smirk.

"Why not her breast?" Elizabeth said.

"It's nothing, Elizabeth. Just go down staires and I'll see to you that you get a filling lunch."

"Ok, mother." Elizabeth said running out.

Jack's mother looked at him. "I will speak to Eddy's mother. For know, I want you to remember to just be yourself when you talk. It seems that's the reason Katherine likes you."

"Mother, I keep telling you that she doesn't seem to like me. And I'm just being nice, it's not like I have…..well..."

"Jackson Overland, this is just a friendly visit….."

))))))) few minutes later (((((

Jack knocked on the Burgess door, hoping that Katherine wasn't there so he didn't have to go through this. Unfortunatly for him, Katherine opened the door. "Jack. I didn't expect you to come."

No kidding. "I just wanted to stop by…and here." Jack handed Katherine the parsnips his sister collected.

"Oh wow, they are beautiful." She said looking at them.

"I thought you would like them."

"I do, thank you." She looked at Jack and he looked back at her. For the first time, Jack finally took in Katherin's features. Her brown short hair was parted on the side, her light brown eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun. Her smile made the boy feel light on his feet. Jack never knew why he was always nice to her, he just thought it was because this girl had a bad brother and some children were afraid to be friends with the town founders daughter. Now that Jack stood there, he knew it wasn't because of that. She was so nice and kind. Shy at some points but treid her best to make friends. Jack had finally figured it out. Jack Liked Katherine.

"Are you all right?" Katherine asked at the dreamy looking Jack.

They young man shook his head and came back to reality. "Yeah um… I'm fine… I…" Jack treid to remember what he had to do next. He said the first thing that came to his head. "Your Breast."

"What?" Katherine became wide eyed.

"I mean you are looking frest. Wait, No! That's not a word. Your-Your smile!"

"My smile?"

"Ye-Yes." Jack tried to keep from stummering. Katherine giggled.

))))))))from a hiding spot with a view of the scene. ((((((((((99

"Well beside that breast comment, I think it went well." Jack's mother said.

"Jack would never have hesitated like that." Jack's father said

"This time he really took the time for Katherine."

"But he always has given time. Didn't you hear?"

"Yes but all he said was that he was being nice. I made sure todays visit opened his eyes to see why he was being nice. Next time I'll make sure he finds out she likes him."

"How do you know?"

"From what he told me, she takes interest in his activities. To me, she just wants to be with him."

"You are smarter then you look."

"Do I?" she said as they leaned in and kissed.

**A.N: I hoped you liked it. Sorry I have to rush. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	29. Saved By A Blue Blur

**A.N: I still haven't gotten the DVD yet but I'm going to get it. But I will! Soon…. So I have some exciting news. I met the storyoboard artist for ROTG, Joanne Ruftoon. She's so cool, she's done comics for the movie that have to do with Guardians and Pitch during the Dark Ages. She was at DC NATION meet up where I go with fans to watch Green Lantern and Young Justice together( RIP Aya and Wally). I talked with her and showed her some of my sketches. I asked her to sign me and autograph and she did just that, and also drew a sketch of Pitch for me. I asked if there were any way I can get an internship at Dreamworks. She said that she would keep me posted through Deviantart. I was internally screaming! That's also pretty much the reason I've been MIA for a while. But I'm back.**

Jack wasn't going to give up, he was going to see what was beyond the forest of trees. No native was going to stop him now. His first time up ended up in being forced to turn back. But tonight, Jack was going to use the dark to his advantage. Jack waited until everyone in his house was asleep. Once he heard no noise, Jack got out of bed and put on his boots. He grabbed a heavy coat on his way out of his room and he tip toed out. He quietly went down the stairs and when he got to the door, opened slowly to avoid the sound of squeaking. Jack walked out, closed the door slowly, and then ran down the porch and out of the circle of houses. He ran up the hill and into the forest. Jack stopped by his climbing tree and took a break.

This was it, he made it this far with no one, not even his sister, noticed. Jack smiled and stood up straight. "No for the hard part." Jack continued into the forest, fallowing trail. Once Jack got past the small lake, the trail started to get smaller and smaller. He stopped and looked around, making sure no one was hiding in trees. The only sound he heard were the hooting of owls and the croaking of a nearby frog. Jack smiled seeing as no one was around and continued up the hill. Just as soon as he started up the fading trail again, Jack heard the snap of a twig.

"Oh great." He mumbled. He held his hands up in surrender and said. "Ok, fine. You caught me again. I'll just turn and-"deep growl interrupted Jack. He felt his neck hairs rise and stiffened. He knew that sound, it was the sound of a growling dog. Not just any dog. "Wo-Wolf." He managed to say.

The said animal stalked out of the trees and bared its teeth at Jack. The growling got tenser and the wolf looked at Jack with angry eyes.

"Nice wolf." Jack said backing up. "You look like a nice animal. Just let me walk away." He noticed the wolf lean closer to the ground, its back paws ready to spring. "Or you could try chasing me." Jack said in a monotone. As wolf sprung, the boy dodged and ran back down the path towards the village. Jack knew that once he was there, he would be home free. Just as Jack was about to make it to his climbing tree, he felt a heavy weight bring him down face first to the ground. Jack only managed to turn on his back before the wolf managed to keep him on the ground. The wolf front left paw held him down by the stomach and the other paw held down Jack's throat. He tried to scream but the weight of the wolf's paw on his throat kept him from making any sound. It was hard to breath and Jack was already losing air.

The wolf bared its teeth and its nose was was just inches from Jack's face. Then it opened its mouth to sink its teeth, Jack new there was no good end to this. Just as Jack was about to close his eyes, something quick and blue flew in between Jack and the wolf. It made chirping noises and flew in the face the wolf. The wolf got so annoyed, it got off of Jack and backed up. Jack took in a deep breath and coughed, welcoming the air that left him. After a while, Jack shook his head and sat up. He saw the wolf trying to get rid of the blue chirping thing by shaking its head and moving around. It dodged one way and the other, but the blue thing kept bothering it.

The blue blur was so fast, and it was so dark, Jack couldn't tell what it was. The blue thing stopped for one second, but it was enough for Jack to see what it was. It was a hummingbird, yet it wasn't. Its feathers were blue, on the top of its head had a tuft of yellow sticking up, and its beak was long. But its face was so human like, it tiny hand and tiny feet. The wings were on its back, but they weren't feathers. They were fairy like!

The little bird fairy used its nose to poke the wolf in the muzzle. Then it zoomed around its face making noises and spooking the wolf into leaving. Jack took this chance and got up. Instead of turning to leave though, he ran at the animal and said, "Get out! Shoo!" The dog was so shocked and tired from the blue bird, he didn't fight back Jack. The wolf turned on his heels and ran away, tail between his legs. "Yes!" Jack said. He looked around for the little bird, his tiny savior. "Where did you go?" Jack looked all around but couldn't find the hummingbird fairy. "What was that thing?" Jack said scratching his head, looking down. He saw a dot of blue on the ground, Jack bent down to look closer. It was actually a tiny feather, it was blue but with small hues of green. Jack picked it up and wiped the dirt of the feather. Jack looked at it with aw, it was so beautiful. He whispered, "Thank you, baby fairy."


	30. EGGS! Rabby?

**A.N: as a gift to you for being….extremely…..patient and that today is Easter, this chapter will be an Easter Themed chapter. And will have more then you asked for. Like seriously, you'll love this chapter.**

**So guess Jack kept his promise to Bunnymund this time, no snow today. I got loads of chocolates. Eating them now as I type.**

**Without further ado….**

Three year old Jack was outside in the back yard, waiting for his mother to come get him. He may be young, but he had some idea of what special day was today. It was Easter. It meant chocolate eggs hiding everywhere. His mother came out of the house in her special spring dress and walked over to her son who was sitting on the grass playing with his basket. "No, my little Jack. That's not to be played with. It's to gather eggs."

"EGGS!"

"Yes eggs." She picked him up and walked to the gate that lead from the backyard to the forest. Let's go find the chocolate eggs the Easter Bunny left us."

"Bunny?"

"Bunny." She just stated. She walked out the gate and closed the door behind her. "Take care Clint!"

"I will, Sarah." She heard her husband respond from inside the house. She walked up the hill into a small clearing where they always had the younger children look for eggs. The older ones always went around houses, barns, and farther towards the lake. But nowhere past there.

Once she made it to the clearing, she put Jack down on the ground. "Go look for eggs, ok?"

"EGGS!" he yelled and ran to the nearest tree, immediately finding a yellow egg with red hues swirling around it. He put it in the basket and continued searching. As she kept an eye on her son, Sarah walked over to the group of moms who were also keeping a look out for their young children. "Hello Sarah." Said one of the moms.

"Hello Ellenor How is Eddison doing?"

"Very well thank you. And your Jackson."

"Mischievous, but a good child as best."

"The usual then." They both laughed. "Well, let him hold on to his little antics. It won't be long until he's out the door, married and ready to face the world."

"Oh, that subject is only for the future."

"Yes." Said another woman, walking up to the two who were chatting. She held a 2 year old girl with shoulder length brown hair. She was sucking on an Easter eggs, smiling as the delicious flavor hit her mouth. The woman continued talking. "And be happy that your boys aren't used to disobeying you."

"Why would you say that?" Ellenor asked. "Katherine hasn't given you-"

"Oh I wasn't talking about Katherine." She said looking at her daughter. Katherine looked up from her egg and waved. The two woman waved back. Katherine's mother continued talking. "I was talking about my oldest."

"THAT'S MY EGG!" They heard young, but authorative voice scream. The woman turned to see the boy they were just talking about kick a boy no older than him to the ground. Jefferson went and grabbed the egg that he wanted from the young boys hands.

"JEFFERSON BURGESS!" Mrs. Burgess screamed. She turned to Ellenor and asked, "Do you mind holding Katherine."

"Not at all." She said and took the two year old in her hands.

"Thank you." Katherine's mother turned to too her son and started scolding him. But seeing the event unfold reminded of what Sarah was supposed to be doing. She looked around for Jack but noticed that he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Oh dear….."

…Jack's POV…..

"Egg." Jack said finding another egg to add to his basket full of other colored eggs. But Jack's attentiveness led him away from the clearing and deeper into the woods. Continued searching, unaware of how far he had straid from his mother's watchful eye. After five more minutes of not finding another egg, Jack decided to ask his mother for help. The little boy looked around and finally realized he was nowhere near his mom or the other kids.

"Mama?" he called out. No answer. "Mama?" Jack cried out a little louder. Jack was hit with loneliness and sadness, tears were threatening to come down. "Ma-!" he stopped himself mid cry when he spotted an egg hiding under a bush. "Egg!" The three year old forgot all about being lost and ran to the egg. As he picked it up, he noticed a huge imprint on the ground.

It was a footprint, but huge, resembling that of an animal. There was a trail of footprints, pointing to the direction of an oak tree up ahead. Jack didn't know a lot about animals in his age, but whatever it was, it was interesting to the little boy. So he followed the trail and noticed that each pair was next to each other. The next pair was 10 feet or more ahead, as if the animal was jumping. Jack made it around the tree and stopped in his tracks at what he saw next.

…..Bunny's POV….

Bunny dropped by in the little town of Burgess after leaving Jamestown. Bunny always made stops where ever he can to pick up any eggs left unfound. He would then be cautious and bring them closer to where kids could find them. This year in Burgess, there weren't as much older kids that would come out to the forest and look for kids. Most of the children were toddlers, and the parents never let them out farther than that special clearing they had for the young ones to stay in.

Bunny sighed as he found one lost egg by under a bush. He hopped over to it and said, "Report." The little egg sprang to life and started making squeeking sound only the Pooka could understand. "No kid, huh. Well we'll just have to take you to the-" There was sound of little footsteps and a young voice scream, "Egg!"

"Well will yah look at that, I knew there will have to be at least one ankle biter out here." Bunny hopped away as to not be seen by the child. He was about to make a hole when he heard the same voice cry out, "Mama?" Bunny stopped and pricked his ears. The voice sounded…. scarred….and too young to be one of the older kids. He heard the child scream, "Ma-" Then stopped, and only a few seconds later "Egg!" again, pure joy came with the words, no longer the sound of a scared child.

Bunny hid behind and oak tree and looked over to his left side, so as the kid would not spot him if he peeked over his right. Bunny couldn't see the kid, but he was looking more for the child's mother. There was no sign of an adult anywhere. "So what is-?" But the sound of a tiny gasp made Bunny turn around as fast as lightning. He pulled his boomerangs out from their sling and pointed them at…..a young….brown haired…boy. Bunny was in trouble. "Whoops."

The boy looked at him scared, or more likely at the boomerangs. A basket full of eggs was dropped on the ground beside him, one of them being the egg that was under the bush. As the Pooka slowly put his weapons back in their sling, the boy said "Rabby?"

"What?"

"Rabby!" the brown haired boy yelled.

"Shhhh, keep it down mate, you're going to bring-"

"Mate?" the boy questioned, clearly not knowing what Australian was. Before Bunny could say anything, he noticed the child's brown eyes widen with wonder. Bunny couldn't tell what it was he was looking at when he screamed, "EGG!" pointing at Bunny's chest. The rabbit looked down and saw he was pointing at his explosives.

In a blinding flash, the boy hurled himself at the distracted rabbit. Bunny looked up at the last second and said, "I'm in trouble." Then he was tackled to the ground on his back, the little boy sat on his chest and pulled on the eggs. "NO, MATE! THE EGGS ARE-" but it was too late. The eggs exploded and the burst of powder made the boy fly back only a few feet, but enough to make him land hard on his back. Bunny got the worst since the eggs were attached to him. Somehow Bunny got winded and rolled to the side to catch his breath. He got it back a few seconds later and was up on his feet again. He looked up to see the little boy knocked out cold on the ground. "Shit." Bunny cursed and hopped over to the unconscious boy. "Hey, you little ankle biter, no sleeping now."

For a second Bunny thought the worst, that he had hurt the little one by accident, on Easter! But then the little boy's fluttered open and he said in a tiny voice. "Rabby?"

"Heh, it's all right. You're ok." He helped the little boy get up, than asked him, "Ain't you supposed to be at the clearin', you're too young to be out here."

The little boy seemed to be thinking about it, than he shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly his eyes widened again and he darted for the explosives. Bunny was quick this time and he held out a paw, his front paw held the boy by the head. But that didn't stop the crazy kid. "Egg! EGG!" He treid to power on through, but Bunny was stronger.

Bunny laughed and said, "You're a feisty little thing there, mate."

"EGG!"

"JACK!" Bunny dropped his paw, and all the force the boy had made him fall face first on the ground. Bunny looked down at the kid, then back out to the forest were a womans desperate voice called. "JACK! JACKSON OVERLAND PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!"

"Mama?" The little boy whispered. "Mama!"

))))))) Back to the Normal POV (((((((((((

Mrs. Overland heard hi s cries and instantly ran towards a clearing where she heard him yell. "JACK!" She pushed past a bush and found him jumping up in down and yelling, "Mama." He then pointed to an empty space behind him. "Rabby Bunny." She ignored him and picked him up into a tight hug. "Oh, I thought I lost you. Don't you dare scare me like that again." He struggled from the hug and pointed back to the empty space. "Rabby have my Eggs!" Mrs. Overland looked to where he was pointing, but there was nothing there. He then gave an angry look at the angry space and said, "No lie lies! My eggs."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "No more bedtimes stories for a week mister. They're messing with-":

"My Eggs!" as he struggled to claw the air in front of him, she noticed his shirt covered in pink and blue powder.

"How did you get that all over you?" as she set him down to clean his shirt she noticed his basket of eggs lying near a tree behind her. The powder was spread all over the ground. "Were the eggs filled with all that?"

"My eggs." She turned back to face Jack who had left her grip and was now a few feet in front of her jumping up and down. He used his arms to grab something in midair, but whatever it was she couldn't see. Mrs. Overland picked up the eggs and put them in the basket. She held the basket in one hand and picked up Jack in the other. "Let's go get you cleaned up." She turned to leave but stopped quickly and gasped when she heard the bushes rustle from behind her. Mrs. Overland turned to check what it was, but only saw the bushes become still as whatever moved them had left.

Jack waved. "Bye, bye, Easer Rabby."

"Easer Rabby?" Then the dots connected. "The Easter Rabbit." And Mrs. Overland dropped the basket of eggs.

**A.N: It's been so crazy, I just came back from WonderCon. Saw a lot of Jack Frost cosplays, one Sandy and one Bunnymund. Saw a panel with the new Teen Titans Go previews and Superman Unbound movie. Also got to see the new Doctor Who episode before it aired. (scared of the WiFi now.) Right now I'm waiting for Green Lantern Animated to be on Netflix so I can watch episodes. In the meantime I'll be catching up with some more oneshots and finally updating my GLTAS story.**


	31. Legends of Ages part 1

**A.N: So I've been a big fan of the Ga'hoole series since before the movie and since the first book published. While watching the movie again I had a slight need to make a slight crossover. These next two chapters will be almost A.U. If The Guardians battle against Pitch in the dark ages was a legend, how would it be told. This is my take on that idea.**

Jack's father was a great storyteller, he could just come up with a small scenario and turn it into a story. Jack and his sister always loved his stories, especially the ones that have been passed down from his their greatest ancestors. Those stories were about great mysterious people, like Santa and the Tooth Fairy. His favorite was the war against the Boogeyman. The battle that put evil and darkness away for good. Jack would ask his father to tell him the stories every night, and sometimes act them out. Jack's father may not believe these stories are real anymore, but Jack knew, deep down in his heart, the stories were real.

But the fun was going to be ruined one early fall season. Jeremy, one of Jack's cousins, was going to stay for a week to visit. Jack didn't like Jeremy, he ruined all the fun in everything. He and his family lived in a colony not far from Burgess. Its main trade was the tress they used for building houses. Making Jeremy and everyone in his village, wealthy. Not wealthy like a king, but enough to keep warm during a bad blizzard. Jeremy was only sent to Burgess if he did something bad. That was only once before, and that was two years ago. But Jack new he got into more trouble than that. Jeremy grew up to fast, became a man before you could blink. That was why he was a fun ruiner for Jack.

Elizabeth didn't remember him the first time because she was too young to remember. Jack said she was lucky, he would give anything to not know the annoying fifteen year old. A week before Jeremy was to arrive, Jack told her to ignore Jeremy if he ever said anything about Santa and the Easter Bunny. Elizabeth asked why and Jack just said, "Because what he says is a lie. You'll see when he gets here." The week came and Jack was already up to his head with Jeremy. When the older boy walked into Jack's room, he said "Well, I see the baby room hasn't changed." Unfortunately, Jack was supposed to sleep downstairs on the coach to leave Jeremy his bed. It was the beginning of a Nightmare.

Two days after the arrival, Jack was outside playing with his friends. They were spinning tops and betting each other with coins on whose top stays spinning the longest. Jeremy walks out after sleeping in through the morning. He comes outside in his most expensive clothing, and watches the kids play. After five rounds of top spinning, Jeremy yells, "You are betting too cheap!"

Jack rolled his eyes and stood up, "Mom says it's better to save up then spend all the money."

"Well, who knows, what happens if you win? All you'll get is 5 pounds and a ball of yarn."

One of the boys stood up and said, "I have nothing else to bet! Everyone else is lucky to get something."

"Besides," Jack said. "If I win the ball of yarn, I can give it as a gift for mom." Jack and the boys looked back down at the spinning tops. They all slowed down, the last one to slow down was Jack's top. "YES!" he celebrated while the other boys whined.

Jeremy just rolled his eyes and sighed, "Children…"

The last night Jeremy was to stay, Elizabeth asked if they could play The Battle against the Boogeyman. His father had been too busy with helping Jeremy pack for tomorrow. Jeremy had somehow gotten out of packing his own stuff. To Jack, Jeremy was the laziest and the most selfish boy he had ever seen. Even worse than Jefferson, and that's saying something. Now his father was out working, making up for lost time. Jack new he would be gone a little longer so Battle against the Boogeyman was in order.

A half hour into the game, Jack's father walked into a heartwarming sight. Jack had a night hat on his head, and he held out his special wood staff in his hand. He was waving it around a, but not too hard to hit Elizabeth. She wore a black cloth that went over her head, still showing her face. The cloth hung all the way down to the ground. It somehow stayed on her as she jumped around the room with a broom in her hand. Elizabeth look like a Black Riding hood flying around with a broom. They pretended to fight each other, making war cries while laughing their hearts out.

Jack cried out, "My sword is upon you!"

"Not so fast." Elizabeth said. "You're no match for my army of fearlings."

"You may think so." Jack said back, "But I am St. Nick."

"But-"

"And I have assembled my own army, the Guardians of Childhood!"

"But Jack I-"

"I have sworn an Oath to keep the Hopes and Dreams-"

"Wait-"

"Of children alive!"

After many attempts to get Jack's attention, Elizabeth gave up. "Oh…"

Jack noticed this and said, "Oh, Elizabeth. What is it?"

"Jack, you said last time I can be one of the Guardians the next time we played, like the Tooth Fairy."

"Well, ok. Next go. Alright?"

"Well…" Elizabeth said looking bashful. "I hope you're not lying….to….The Boogeyman!" She jumped in the air a little, and then waved her broom around in attempt to attack Jack. Jack and Elizabeth's 'weapons' clashed and the started to 'sword fight'. Suddenly, the hook end of Jack's staff grabbed on to Elizabeth's black cloak, ripping it off her. The two stopped fighting and Jack held up the staff holding the cloth. "Whoops."

"My cloak." She turned and noticed her dad standing at the door. "Father!"

He laughed and walked up to Jack, taking the black cloth off from the hook. "All right, you two. Time for bed."

"Yes, please." An annoyed voice said. Clint looked upstairs. His nephew was leaning on the railing, his face full of sheer boredom. "Enough stories about those fairy tales you call guardians."

"Oh Jeremy." Clint started to stay. "Stories are part of our culture, our history. We can learn from them."

"Even after hearing it over a hundred times."

"Yes even then, unless you already know all there is to-"

"Oh!" Jack said raising his hand. "I know how the Guardians win!"

"Jack, it's just a story." Jeremy yelled down.

"It is not!" Jack yelled back, looking at his cousin with anger.

"I mean Uncle Clint, have you ever seen one of them?"

As Clint started to fold up the cloth, he noticed his own children waiting for his answer. But he knew just how to say it without lying. "Well, Jeremy, just because you can't see something doesn't mean it isn't real. It's like feeling something within your heart." He bent down eye level with Jack and Elizabeth and continued. "And in our hearts, the voices of the ages whisper to us, and tell us just how real they are." The siblings looked at their father in wonder, but all Jeremy did was groan in disgust.

The door on his far left opened and in walked in his Mrs. Overland."All right you three. Off to bed."

**A.N: I think I squealed in adorableness after this. Eglantine reminded me so much of how I portray Jack's sister so I just had to. **


	32. Legends of Ages part 2

**A.N: Part 2 of Legends of Ages, ok another week, you get a good chapter. At the end there is a little more than the Legend of the Guardians had so I put in something cute. By the way, THANKYOU GUYS FOR GETTING ME ALL THE WAY TO LIKE OVER 100 REVIEWS! This was like faster than when I was writing Journey to the Frontier. Wow, you guys are all awesome**

Once Jack helped Elizabeth get ready for bed, he stayed in her room a little while before his mother forced him to the coach. Elizabeth sat up in her bed, the covers only covering her legs. She held on to her stuffed cat and looked outside the window. Jack sat at the end of the bed, deep in thought. He just didn't understand why Jeremy didn't believe. Who else could distribute Easter Eggs and Presents in one night? Who else could give us dreams and money under pillows?

"Jack." Elizabeth said, interrupting Jack from his thoughts. "Do you think the Boogeyman still exists?"

"Not anymore. You remember, it was the Battle of the Dark Ages." Jack started to say in what he called a Story teller tone. "The Guardians were outnumbered by thousands of Fearlings. Things looked dark. But then St. Nick who is now called Santa, struck down the Boogeyman, the leader of all the nightmares. All dark things disappeared, the Guardians were victorious. The Children all around the world wee free once more. Then they returned to their own homes, to where ever they belonged. But the Guardians remain lost in the mist of their worlds. Hidden to all but those, who believe-"

"STOP!" a young authoritive voice yelled. The siblings turned to see Jeremy at the door. "I can hear you from down the hall in my room."

"You mean my room." Jack corrected.

"Doesn't matter. Just stop telling her stories-"

"But this is my favorite part." Elizabeth said.

"I know, I hear it every single time I come here. Which counting all the times makes it like about a billion times the story has been told. You have a soft head, you two. I think Uncle has filled it, with stories and dreams." Every single word was said with hatred and loathing.

But Jack kept a level head and said, "There's nothing wrong with dreams."

"Well that's the difference between you and me, Jacky. I have my dreams when I'm asleep. Now will you just go to sleep?" And with that, the annoyed teen turned and left the room. A second later, Jack's mother appeared into the room.

"Alright Jack, downstairs." She said in a loving tone, than she left the room.

As Jack got off the bed to leave, Elizabeth called to him. "Jack." He stopped at the door. "Father says dreams are who we are. What does that mean?"

Her brother looked at her and smiled. "He means dreams tell our story. They teach us morals and we learn from them. So if we are ever faced with hard times, we can use what we learn to help us get through."

"Oh." She said simply. Elizabeth yawned. "Good…night…"

"Good night." Jack responded. He looked to the side and saw a small nightstand. A candle still burned, so Jack blew on it, putting out the flame. He quietly closed the door behind him.

**A.N: Well then, I have to hit the hay so I'll just leave you with a thank you for over 100 reviews, and more stories to come soon. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	33. A Dog for the Beleif

**A.N: Another week and with it a new chapter. This one is inspired by how my sister almost lost her belief in Santa when she was only like 6. Now she's 13 and still has some slight belief, but it's ok that's practically the age where some loose the belief. I was lucky to go into the seventh grade and still have a strong belief. **

**I don't own ROTG**

Jack had always wanted a dog. The five year old would not stop bugging is parents that they should get a dog. His parents have always said that Jack had to be a little older until he was deemed responsible enough to keep one. So Jack was on a mission, to prove his parents that he was responsible enough by acting older.

Things were odd around the house after, though. Jack's parents were worried. It was ok at first. Jack was more behaved, and he didn't try to play tricks on others like he used to. But they were worried that he didn't get the right idea. He didn't play with his friends a lot, and he actually started telling them that they should grow up, too. They just ignored him and walked away. Sometims Eddy would stick around to try to get is friend to have fun, but Jack would not listen.

But what shocked everyone the most, is that Jack had said he had stopped believing. When someone mentioned someone like the Sandman or Santa, Jack would say they didn't exist. But deep down inside Jack's heart, he felt they were real. He just didn't want his parents to know that. He thought it would take away his chance of getting a dog.

One week after Jack's "Grown Up Phase" began, it was Christmas Eve. The Overlands sat around the table for dinner. It was quiet, no one had said a word since they started eating. Jack was still in the process of trying to eat his vegetables, but he was having a hard time of not spitting them out. He made faces while doing so, but tried to look delited. His mom saw this and said, "You know, Jack. You've eaten all your vegetables this whole week. It's ok to have one day without eating them."

"It's ok Mother, I'm almost done with them." He took a bight of a celery and almost gagged.

Jack's father added in, "When I was your age, I didn't like my vegetables. So my mom put fruit instead-"

"Father, I said I'm almost done with them anyway."

"Son, we've noticed how you've been acting this week and…." Jack's head perked up. HE prayed that all the hard grown up stuff had paid off. "Let me point out that you have been so well behaved. But-"

"And responsible."

"Yes of course but, we're thinking it's a little too much."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked scared.

His mother cut in. "You don't have to grow up so fast is all we're saying. You can still have fun, play games, and…."

"Believe." his father finished.

"Yes." She agreed. "You can still believe. It's not childish, it's…."

"It's not a grown up thing, though." Jack said sternly. "That's what Jeff says."

"Well Jeff doesn't write letters to Santa or go out looking for Easter eggs. You do that, Jack."

"And" Clint said " Not once this week you have asked me to tell you the stories about the Guardians."

"That's all they are. Stories." Jack got up and took his plate to the sink.

As he washed it, Jack's father gave a worried look to his wife. She nodded and tunred to Jack. "If you say so, dear." Clint's eyes widened, not knowing what his wife meant. She held up a hand, signaling him that she knew what she was doing. "But remember Jack. Growing up to fast, means to leave your childhood behind. For tonight, just for me, can you still believe?"

Jack stopped washing his dish and thought about it. He still believed. No matter how many times he denied it, he still did. Jack smiled and said, "Ok. Can I be excused for bed?"

"Yes, dear. Santa will be here soon."

"Yeah, I know." Jack said quickly, running up staires.

Jack was in bed five minutes later. HE thought a lot about what his parents said. Is it really possible to be a kid when you're all grown up? Was it all right? His thoughts gave more worry in him as the hour passed. Will Santa still come even though he denied his existence. Is he real? Are any of them? Is any of this for real? Jack sat up on his bed and looked out the window. It hit him. He grew up to fast. Jack was still a kid. He needed to keep that childhood with him. He knows they're real. As long as he truly believes, they'll come. He can still be a good kid and play tricks. That's who he was. Jackson Overland, a kid full of Innocence, not ready to face the grown up world yet. As soon as his head hit the pillow again, Jack was asleep.

…

The early morning rooster woke Jack up with the sun. The first thing he thought was wy he felt so cheery for some reason. Then like a spark, he was off his bed shouting. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" The five year old raced out of his room and jumped down the staires. He want into the living area and saw the Christmas tree all lit up, presents on the floor. Jack had never been so excited. How could he deny all this? As he went to open his first gift, he screamed, "Mother! Father! Wake-"

BARK BARK

Jack jumped back as the tree made barking sounds. "Wait…not the tree…" Jack walked around the tree and noticed a wooden crate. In the wooden crate was a small bage animal with a red bow teid around its neck. "I GOT A DOGGY!" The Greyhound puppy started barking louder as Jack laughed. He opened the top of the crate and the puppy jumped out. It pushed Jack on his back and landed on his stomach. The boy laughed as the young greyhound licked his face. He loved him. Jack's new companion for life. While the dog sat up on his stomach, Jack noticed a piece of white paper sticking in between the red ribbon and the dogs fur. "What have you got there boy?"

Jack took out the piece of paper and unfolded it. It read:

_Dear Jackson,_

_You have become quite a young man this week, very well behaved. Scaled high in Nice list. But you must remember, it is ok to be responsible child and have a little fun. There may be a time, when you have to be both at the same time._

_Merry Christmas,_

_North __Santa_

Jack couldn't believe it. He had an actually letter from the greatest legend known to live. Jack heard his mother call out, saying they would be there in few moments. Jack waited in the living room, petting his knew dog. Suddenly, he noticed the crossed out word on next to the name.

"North? I wonder what he meant by that?"

**A.N: The last part…..hehehehe. Right now I'm watching Newsies and I'm getting some wicked ideas of a very tiny crossover of a sort. Sadly their different time periods, so I'll see how I can mix something out of it. BTW, CRUCHY IS SO ADORABLE! I'm also laughing at the fact that Chistian Bale played Jack Kelly so to me it's more like Batman was a Newsie! Ok, I'm done. So, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	34. Let's Role

**A.N: News Alert! Running out of ideas! News Alert 2, thank you Anony mouse101 for saving me with that one idea. News Alert 3, need a little more. Thank you to everyone who has helped me reach over 100 reviews! You guys are the bomb! Also Falcrow-42 seems to have a crush on me, I think you're awesome, too! *giggles*. Ok, onward!**

Eddison and Jack were at the top of the hill surrounded by the forest. It took longer than usual to get up there because they both had to roll a barrel up the hill. Once they were up there, they took in the site of the small town at the bottom of the hill.

Jack looked at Eddison, "Are you ready?"

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm asking if you're ready to push me."

"You should have asked me that when I opened the door to my house. I should have known by the look of your face that you were planning something stupid. But I had no time run back in the house since you pulled me away and without asking me if I wanted to join in."

"I need someone to test this out with."

"Why couldn't you get your sister?"

"She has to finish her quilt before tonight for something, I don't know."

"Maybe since she knows you so well she's making that quilt for you for when you end up in bed with some sort of broken bone."

"Thanks for the optimism." Jack finished by laying the barrel on its side. "Hold it still for me." Eddison nodded and held the barrel from rolling down so that Jack could crawl in. Jack moved himself around until he was sitting upright and his knees were to his chest. "I'm ready when you are."

"There is no way you're going to survive this."

"You worry too much. Ok, let's roll."

"Haha, very funny." Eddison started to roll the barrel to the edge

"Yep, I'm just that smart. Ready?"

"You count."

"Ok….one…two….two and a half…." Jack bit his lip and hesitated.

"Is someone regretting their decision to plummet to their death?"

"No! I was just not prepared. Again…one…two…Three!" When Jack finished counting, Eddy closed his eyes and pushed the barrel off the edge. Jack felt like he was flying for a second, then started feeling the ground as it made contact with the barrel. Bumping down the hill sometimes made Jack hit his head, but he was really enjoying. "Woo-Hoo!" he yelled every single time he felt the small flying feel and his heart would race.

From Eddison's point of view, it was nerve racking, sometime the barrel will jump slightly to the side or almost hit a tree. Eddy would yell, "Left! No Right! Straight! Watch out for that Tree! Rock! Boulder! Ahh!"

Jack couldn't hear him though, the sound of the wind going by and his cries of joy drowned out Eddison's worried orders.

Eddison sighed when Jack made it to the bottom of the hill. "Finally, flat ground would slow him down." Eddy then noticed something that wasn't there in the middle of the village before. "Is that a ramp?" He saw he was right, there was a plank wide enough for the barrel to role on in the middle of the small town. One end was lifted up like a ramp by what look like stakes. He didn't know where it came from, but he knew Jack didn't put it there himself. "Jack! Stop!" and he ran down the hill.

Jack's view was obstructed so he couldn't see the ramp waiting for him to roll on to. When he felt flat land, Jack chuckled and started to think of doing this again. Suddenly he felt himself go straight up and fly high in the air. He screamed in surprised and then felt the barrel tip to the side in midair. The open side of the barrel tipped down, making Jack slide out. He and the barrel kept on flying until gravity finally took over and pulled them down. The direction, towards the wall of a house. He panicked until he noticed his weight bring him down faster than the barrel. He landed, thankfully in a pile of hay that was stacked up against the house. A second after he landed, he heard a crash, knowing fully well that was the sound of his ride crashing against the wall.

When Eddison was almost at the bottom of the hill, he looked up to see the barrel hit the wall and break into a thousand pieces, but no Jack was inside. When he finally got to the bottom, he yelled, "Jack where did you go?"

"In here." He heard the voice come from a pile of hay.

"What?" he ran to it and stopped. He jumped back and screamed when Jack's head popped out and he yelled, "Boo!"

"Ahhhh! Grrr! Don't scare me like that."

"Oh come on, that was fun."

"You think flying in the air and almost crashing into a wall is joke?!"

"No. It's just a normal landing you can walk away from."

"You say that a lot, but I don't think it's true."

Jack and Eddison turned to the voice yelling from behind a house "I thought you said it would work!" Jack smiled and put his finger to his lips then motioned for Eddy follow him quietly to see who it was. When they got to it, they peek behind the corner to see Jefferson Burgess yelling at a few of his friends. Jack got an idea and then told Eddy to follow him back somewhere else.

Jefferson kept yelling, "He liked it! He practically popped out of there like a Jack in the box and said he wanted to do it again." His friends looked at him and then started to laugh. "What?"

"Jack in the box, good on." Bill said.

Jefferson smacked him upside the head. "This is no joke man, he was supposed to hit the damn wall."

"Well, I didn't calculate him tipping over." Gilfred said.

"So what now?"

"Now this!" They heard someone from the roof. The three boys looked up but ended up having to shield themselves from a bag full of hay dropping from the top. Gilfred and Bill started to yell and Jeff told them to, "Shut Up! Why are you whining like a bunch of babies? It's just hay, Jackson's trying to scare us."

"It's not clean hay, its used hay." Gilfred managed to say before taking off with Bill back their houses. Jeff raised an eyebrow in confusion and then took a sniff. He smelled like…like, "Oh, Crap!" And he ran.

When he was out of ear shot, Eddy and Jack, who were on the roof, burst into laughter.

**A.N: ok I'm off to bed. See you soon, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	35. Lake Fun

**A.N: posting know before heading to school since I forget to post last night with my other story :P. I laughed a little yesterday that ROTG on Fanfiction is like on the top ten movies with over like a 5,000 stories. But now it's slow all of a sudden, not a lot of new recent stories. **

**Thank you Anony mouse101 for reviewing. This shot takes place by the lake and Jack is like sixteen. I was watching Xiaolin Showdown the other day and had to put a conversation between Clay and Raimundo in this because it was just too hilarious to pass up. I don't own ROTG.**

Summer was oddly hot this time of year, in fact it had only been a few days since spring had ended and the sun was already baking the skins it touched and the water left outside turned too warm to drink. Speaking of warm water, sun had become so hot, the top of the small lake had become warm enough to swim in. All the kids were outside by the shore of the lake. The boys had worn only a pair of old pants that were too worn out to be worn in everyday use. The girls had on a long strap of cloth tied around their breast and old pants (A gift from the boys, only to wear to swim).

No one had gone in yet, some because of fear, or just not wanting to see how cold it is. Jack, Eddy, Elizabeth, and Jefferson stood not on the shore, but on the other side where there was a pile of huge boulders, a place to jump off into the water. Jack looked down from his boulder to see that this was the deep end of the big pond, something he reminded himself to never go near in the winter. He took a step back and turned his head to face the others on his right. "Ok, who wants to go first?" Everyone looked at Jefferson.

"Why does everyone look at me?"

"Because you're the oldest." Jack answered.

"Well that doesn't mean I want to go in first."

"What's the matter?" Elizabeth asked. "Too scared?"

"No! I'm just saying a person as important as me shouldn't jump in first."

"Important as…." Jack started to say.

"Um, remember, I'm a Burgess." Everyone moaned and whined at his dumb reason. "Actually, since I'm a Burgess, I should be the one to say who goes in or not."

Jack, Eddy, and Elizabeth started to yell, saying no and sometimes say it was a dumb idea. Then Elizabeth said, "You have no right."

"What did you say?" Jeff said angrily marching up to her. Elizabeth stepped back a little in fear, a little too close to the edge. Jack stepped in between her and Jeff and said, "Hey, shouldn't we get back to the whole water thing?"

"How about I just hear what you want to say and then I can get on with dumping your sister in the lake. She can be our test person. Or maybe Eddy here can get in since here since he has a lot of body fat."

Jack got mad, planted one foot forward and stated, "Why don't you jump in since your head has no brain and weighs light enough to be a floatation device!"

"Why you little-" Jeff was going to finish his sentence and then go over and try to strangle Jack, but the protective brother sidestepped and pulled Elizabeth away from the edge. Jeff kept on charging forward but realized at the last minute that he was heading straight over the edge. He tried to stop himself by flailing his arms around, but it was no use and gravity pulled him off and into the water. Everyone gasped as they saw him go under with a splash. Everyone waited as a few seconds had passed and Jeff hadn't popped up.

Jack was thinking of jumping to get him but stopped when he saw bubbles and then a head pop out of the water gasping for air. Jeff pushed the hair on his face back and looked at the shore full of waiting children with shocked and some relieved faces. He then looked up the otter way where Jack, Elizabeth, and Eddy stood leaned over. Jack said "Well?"

"Um…well about ten feet down in starts to get cold."

"But?"

"But the water is just fine from up here so-"

Jack yelled "So let's go everybody!" and he jumped of the edge, canon ball style, and made a huge splash when he went in the water. The kids on the shore cheered and ran into the water. Jack rose to the surface and saw Eddison and Elizabeth jump in next. Everyone was in there for like an hour or so. Jeff had disappeared sometime towards the end. As Jack and Elizabeth were having a splash fight, he felt a round shadow loom over him. He stopped and looked up to where the boulders were. Kid's were jumping from it earlier, no he just saw a huge rock as big as the boulders being rolled to the edge by who looked to be Jeff and his friends.

"Everyone as far away from the deep end as possible!" Jeff warned. Everyone did as they were told and swam a little closer to the shallow end but not on to the shore.

Jack moved away until he was standing on the shallow end shoulder high. He stopped to look back to see what Jeff was doing and then felt someone tap his shoulder. Jack turned his head and face Katherine who came floating by holding on to a large piece of flat wood. It was an inch thick but 2 feet wide, wide enough to float on the water. Katherine held on to one side and nudged the other side to Jack. "Hang on." She said. Jack did so but asked, "Why?" and she simply answered, "You will see."

Jeff made sure everyone was out of the deep part and he turned to his friends who were still holding the boulder size rock from tipping over. "Ready, now roll it off!" They nodded and rolled the huge thing to the edge and let it fall off and into the water it went. The impact made a huge splash and a made a three foot wave. All the children were hit and tumbled in the wave. Jack and Katherine, who were still holding on to the wood plank, braced themselves as the wave lifted them and then when the small wave crashed, the force made Katherine and Jack slide across the water . It only lasted a few seconds, and then they were swept up on to the shore. All the other kids were swept to shore, their face on the ground belly up. Some of the younger children who were lighter, in this case Elizabeth, were swept far away or just tumbled into some bushes that grew close to the edge of the small lake. Jack helped Katherine onto her feet and cleaned themselves of the mud that had gotten on them when they were swept on shore. Jack looked the other side of the lake and saw Jeff and his friends on the boulders having watched the whole scene from there. Jeff yelled, "Woo-hoo!"

The kids looked at each other and then suddenly burst into laughter. Everyone was giggling or saying something like, "Did you see me fly?" "I got hit and-and-and I tumbled!" "I was like five feet in the air!" "It was like SPLASH!" "That was so much fun."

Jack told Katherine, "So that's what you meant."

"He's been planning it for a while, he told me to use the board so that I can get the best out of it." Jack considered what she said. So Jeff can sometimes be a pain, but maybe there was just some small amount of love for his sister and just joy of bringing happiness to the kids.

**A.N: I couldn't make Jeff that evil, I just had to make him look like the guy that actually wants to have fun. The ending was hard to write and I know it looks crappy because it's quick. I'm planning better for the next one.**


	36. Rope trouble

**A.N: I started and finished this last night and was planning on posting it last night and this morning. Both times my mom came in and got me busy on something else. GEEZ WOMAN I HAVE A LIFE! Thank you to Anony mouse101, Sloppy Joe 313, and stormygirl335 for reviewing. Also thank you to Blue Snow Bunny who gave me an idea for a new oneshot. The idea of a canoe is so cool.**

**There will be translation in this so **_(This)_** means the translated from the native word. Yes, there will be Indians in this.**

"Well this is just perfect." Jack said as he felt the blood go down his head. Yes, his head. Jack was hanging upside down from a rope that was tied around a tree; originally the rope end that wrapped around his left ankle was on the ground hidden by leaves and twigs. He was just casually walking down the road and decided to keep going even though the road had become smaller and disappeared. Suddenly he stepped on the hidden trap and was pulled straight into the air and left him hanging like he is now. That wasn't the worst part, Jack just had lunch. "Oh, boy." He moaned as a bubbly sound came from his stomach and he felt his food go up his thought. He gave a disgusting gulping sound to hold it back. "Great, now I'm going to get scolded by Elizabeth not just because I tried to meet up with the Natives for the third time, but for also getting caught in a tree. I'm never going to hear the end of it."

Jack look up to where his foot was caught in the rope and tried to form a plan. He then looks at the tree that had the branch that held the rope keeping him from the ground. "Let's see if my tree climbing skills can help me in this one." He started to swing himself back and forth so that he can get to the trunk of the branch. If he could grab a hold in the bark, he could use his hands and climb his way to the branch and untie the rope from there.

The swinging started out slow and small, but as he gained momentum, his swinging started to get him closer to the branch. When he was about two more swings from grabbing a hold, he heard something in the bushes from behind. He turned his head to face away from the tree and to the bushes where the noise came from. "Hello?" when there was no answer, Jack shrugged his shoulders and continued to swing. When His fingers grabbed a hold of the bark on the trunk, he turned himself over so that his belly faces the ground and his back to the sky. His body made an arc from the trunk going down and back up where his foot was tied.

With all his strength, since his feet were tied, he climbed with his hands to get to the branch just above him. When it was just a foot above him, he left one hand to hold himself up the bark and the other hand went to grab a hold of the branch. Just as he was about to touch it, he heard someone giggle from behind. It was so sudden, Jack lost his grip on the trunk and he fell. But with the rope still attached, it kept him from hitting the ground and swung him away from the tree. Jack went backwards and then felt himself hit something hard from behind. His head hit something soft but his back felt like it hit something hard. Whatever it was gave a loud "UMPH!"

"Ow!" Jack yelled when hitting the person. He swung back and forth until he came to a stop. In that time, Jack had his eyes closed and pain and held his head in one hand and tried to robe the sore spot on his back with the other. "Oh, that's going to leave a mark."

"Niye yazo miye!" _(You hurt me)_

Jack's eyes shot open and he saw himself facing the tree. He slowly turned his head around and with the robe still swinging a little, he was able to fully turn and see who was talking. Even though he was upside down, he saw it was a girl, getting up from the ground, holding their nose. But she was a Native girl, who looked to be around his age, seventeen, and her hair touched the middle of her back. She had what looked like a pale, brown dress with blue beads embroidering the neckline, but was too short to be a long one; it was only up to her knees. Jack's face turned red when he found himself staring at her bare legs and he turned his attention to her face. It was round with still some sign of childish feature. But her body told him she was almost woman.

She said, "Hce sni wa ospe." _(Not very smart)._ Still holding her nose.

"Wait, what?"

"Taka?" _(What)_ She said removing her hand from her nose, revealing it was bleeding.

Jack gasped, "Look I don't know what you're saying, but let me just say I'm sorry."

"Taka?" _(What)_

"Oh, boy…" Jack sighed. This wasn't going anywhere, one, the girl was didn't understand him and was hurt. Two, Jack didn't understand her and was hanging upside down. Jack put his and over…under….his head and thought of how to get her to understand. She didn't like the fact that he was quiet now and she was now saying something in her language with an angry tone.

"Ok, hold on!" He held his hands up, getting her to be quiet. "Here, I need to get out of this trap." He pointed at himself. "Jack." She gave him a quizzical look. He rolled his eyes and pointed at himself again. "Jack."

Her face brightened, finally understanding where he was getting at. She pointed at herself. "Hiha." _(Owl)_

"Ok, right. You're Hiha. I'm Jack. Ok, now that we know each other's name-"

"Wika!" _(rope)_ she interrupted him, pointing at the rope still holding him over the ground.

"Um…." He looked at the rope and pointed at it. "Rope. Wika?"

She nodded her head and smiled, saying. "Wa maka ska? Jack?" (_animal trap)_

"Um…Jack." He pointed at himself, confirming his name. She nodded and walked up to him, taking out a knife from some hidden pocket he didn't notice before. Jack got the wrong idea and intently began to panic. "No! Jack is good, Jack sorry. Pleasedon'thurtmepleasedon'thurtme!" Suddenly, Hiha jumped so high, she was able to grab on to the rope and hang from there. Her stomach touched his and her feet hung in front of his face. "OK, I was not expecting that." Since her feet were still dangling, she got a foot hold on his chin. "I was not expecting that either." He managed to say before choking a little. Hearing him couch, Hiha quickly put the knife between her teeth and used both hands to climb her way up the rope to the branch. When her feet left his face, Jack shook his head and looked up to see her already on the branch. "You could have just taken the trunk." He said looking up.

Jack instantly regretted it when his eyes landed to a view of what was under Hiha's dress. His eyes widened and he looked away, trying as much as possible to get the image out of his head. Girls are creepy. Jack suddenly felt the rope vibrate and he braced himself to land on the ground. When he heard the rope snap, he instantly put his feet under him and gracefully landed on the ground. "Wow, that was nice execution, Jackson Overland." Jack told himself.

"Toka sni?" (_Alright?)_

Jack closed his eyes, to avoid looking there again, but turned to face Hiha with a smile. "Toka sni." Repeating what she said, still not knowing what she was talking about. He heard rustling and bravely opened his eyes. He saw her with both hands and feet on the branch the knife in her teeth still. He shoulders suddenly hunched over her head, as if she were a cat preparing to jump. He moved away, realizing Hiha was going to jump. She flew out of the tree and landed hands first on the ground, her feet fallowed. Then she did one more leap, like a cat jumping from one place to another. When she was in front of me, she stood up on two feet and put the knife in her pocket.

"Thank you, Hiha." She just gave him the same confused but happy look. Jack then noticed the blood on her nose drying. He wanted to make sure she wasn't actually hurt, so Jack extended his hand out on instinct and tried to touch it. Hiha's face turned to fear and she turned and ran away, the opposite direction of the village. "Wait! I wanted to help." Jack followed after her but in seconds she was gone into the forest. He stopped when he saw it was going to be useless. "I'm Sorry.

**A.N: Some translations are simple but some words i couldn't find so i had to use simple sentences. So it's very, very simple. This has a slight pocahontus idea to it, but not story line. And poor Jack looked under girl's dress. Scared for life! It's a goof thing he didn't remember for 300 years. Oh, shoot, i just gave myself feels. This isn't even canon! **

**Ok then, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	37. A Tooth Worth Loosing part 1

**A.N: Thank you for waiting patiently, i've been studying for finals. I had two of them today and i have four more the rest of the week. I should be studying but I thought of you guys and had to update mefore i do anything else. Thank you Anony mouse101 for reviewing. Also thank you The Dangerous One for the prompt. This Oneshot you're about to read is a prompt thanks to Anony mouse101. This will be a two part so the next part you'll see a special guardian come soon.**

"Ow, Jack! Don't pull it!"

"Then how are you going to get it out?"

"I'll just wait."

"That's boring." Jack and Elizabeth were outside their front porch looking at the loose tooth in her mouth. They were arguing in pulling the tooth or not, but it was going nowhere, "Come on. One tiny tug?"

"No way. You will just rip it out and I'll die of blood loss."

Jack started laughing at the scary scenario Elizabeth just told him, "There is no possible way you will bleed out just because of one tiny hole."

"Yes, I will. Don't you know?"

"Know what?" Jack said with a little laugh in him still.

"I mean, everyone knows, even Jeff."

Jack completely stopped laughing and became angry, "And let me guess….Jeff told you."

"Well it's true, he said a kid once died because he ripped his tooth out and his parents found him the next day with blood pouring out of his-" before she could finish, Elizabeth began to hyperventilate, "Jack just don't-"

"Shhh, calm down." He kneeled down eye level to Elizabeth and said, "Now you tell me, has Jeff ever told you the truth?" Elizabeth nodded her head slowly in yes, but Jack stood up on his feet and lifted and eyebrow, crossing his arms. Elizabeth thought about it and then shook her head no. "See?" Jack said, "So there is nothing to worry about. Now you stay here and wear out your tooth while I go and find Jeff."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to go and tell him off." Elizabeth told him not to but Jack ignored her and ran down to the biggest cottage at the end of the village. Jack saw Jeff and his friends hanging around some apple barrels that were outside the Burgess residence. "Jeff!" Jack yelled. Jeff looked up from his spot on sitting by the barrels and he stood up walking to Jack.

"What's wrong, Jacky? Your sister got stuck on a tree or something?"

"No, a loose tooth." Jack said standing on his toes to be as eye level to Jeff as possible. But being older and taller, Jeff wasn't easy to reach. Yet, Jack wasn't going to stop talking. "But she is afraid to pull it out because you told her a story of some kid dying of blood loss."

"She actually believed that?" Jeff asked, and then smiled. He laughed and his friends did, too

"It's not funny, you're scaring her."

"That's the fun of it." At that point, Katherine, who was inside had walked out to see what all the laughing and yelling was about. When she got to her front porch Katherine saw Jack standing up to Jeff who was laughing.

But he wasn't laughing long when Jack said, "Why don't you just stick your head in a wolf's mouth and see how funny that is?"

"All right Overland, why don't we see your face in my fist." Jeff lifted his hand in a fist and swung it to Jack, but a small, brown shape jumped in front of him and then was knocked into Jack. The person and Jack tumbled into the ground and then laid there confused and hurt.

Katherine gasped, "Jeff! What have you done?" She ran down the porch and towards Jack and the person. Jeff tried to grab her to keep her from helping, but Katherine ducked away and ran to Jack who was lying on the ground, winded. "Jack, are you ok?"

"I'm ok," He said sitting up, with the help of Katherine holding him up. Before he can get any embarrassed though, he heard sniffling. Jack and Katherine turned to the person who kept him from Jeff's punch. "Oh no…" Katherine gasped

"ELIZABETH!" Jack got out of Katherine's grasped and crawled over to Elizabeth who was crying on the floor, lying on her side. She was huddle in a ball and covering her face. When Jack reached out to touch her, she huddled tighter to herself and attempted to move away. "No, no, Elizabeth it's me." Elizabeth uncovered her face to reveal tear stained cheeks and her mouth bleed very heavily.

"Ja-Jack…" But Jack wasn't looking at her and more, he was staring at the dirt ground and his face started to get angrier and angrier. Then he looked up at Jeff who was still standing there surprised as he was.

"Well, Overland, she got in the way-"

He couldn't finish when Jack stood straight up and marched over to Jeff and yelled. "You Son of a Bitch!" Jack put up his fist and punched Jeff in the face so hard, Jeff was knocked to the ground. Jack was standing, startled at what he had done.

One of Jeff's friends went over to the big guy lying on the ground knocked out cold. "No way. He's out." Everyone was staring at Jack now.

He wanted to say something but stopped when he heard sniffling and he turned to Elizabeth. Katherine had her in her lap and was holding her and rocking her back and forth. Elizabeth's head was lying against Katherine's chest and her eyes were closed, trying to keep the tears from coming down. What was scaring Jack was the amount of blood that was actually coming from Elizabeth's mouth. It wasn't a lot, but it was dripping and leaving a dirty spot on her beautiful, golden brown dress. Jack said to Katherine, "I'll take her."

"I'll come with you."

))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((

Since their parents weren't home, Jack and Katherine had to carry Elizabeth to her room and were now cleaning her up. Elizabeth lay on her bed and was still crying a little. As Katherine went to and from their sink down stairs to get new towels and another pail of water, Jack staid next to Elizabeth and was speaking soothing words to her.

"Jack," She asked, "I'm not going to die, am I?"

"No." He said quickly, "Don't ever believe what Jefferson Burgess says ever again, are we clear?"

She nodded, "Are you ok though?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, he was going to punch you?"

"But I was going to be fine."

"No you weren't, you could be me right now." She pointed at her face to prove her point.

"I wish I was."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like seeing you hurt like this. It's….it's my fault you're hurt."

"No it isn't. It's Jeff's fault I'm hurt."

"But I could- you wouldn't….I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to take care of you."

"We take care of each other, that's what sibling do."

Jack smiled, "I guess so."

Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes, "Why am I so tired?"

"Probably with the amount of blood she lost she can be a little woozy." Katherine said walking in with another pail of water and two clean towels. She let the pail sit by the bed next to Jack and dunked a towel in it. She pulled it out and squeezed some of the water out. Then she folded it and gave it to Jack. "Here."

Jack took it and used it to whip out the blood around her mouth they weren't able to get to last try. When the blood was cleared out, he said, "Ok, open your mouth." Elizabeth did and opened it so he can see the bottom row of teeth, one of them was missing. "Elizabeth! You lost your tooth."

"Where?" She sat up quickly and looked around her bed. "I don't see it." Jack and Katherine took a look around them and in the room. Katherine checked in the pail of water and the used towels while Jack retraced their steps to the porch. When they all gathered in Elizabeth's room, they broke the news to her. Elizabeth began to cry.

**A.N: I know, it ended sad, but that's why it's two part. Next part out soon. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out**


	38. A Tooth Worth Loosing part 2

**A.N: Now we get some Tooth action in here. Thank you SloppyJoe and Anony mouse101 for reviweing. So I got out of school today for the summer so now i can update a lot more then i did before. I go to see the movie Epic by the way and William Joyce who created the Guardians also created the Leafmen. Well let me just scream in adorable feels becuase i just can't...lost the ability to can. ****So let's start part 2 shall we?**

"It's Lucy's First Molar, how pretty. No, no I said Turkey the country not the food. A cusped just fell off at Sheffield, England. Emma's house, go, go. Oh my goodness this is getting tiring."

She heard a series of chirps from a fairy behind her and she turned to look at the newest member. She joined in like about a year ago but she still had to get used to the ropes around here. Tooth felt, though, and she didn't know why. "You were saying?" The little bird fairy chirped again and Toothiana answered, "Oh no I couldn't take a break. I need to be here with the fairies."

The little fairy chirped again and did circles around Tooth. She said back, "Well, I can go for a fly for a little while. But I can't take long." Tooth went around and looked for one of her head fairies. She found one with bright green eyes, going over some of the coin distributions. Tooth said to her, "Ok, I need you to be in charge for a little while, ok? Oh and by the way. Elizabeth from the town of Burgess has just lost a tooth, do you mind sending someone to get it." The special fairy from before started to chirp. "Oh, you'll do it? Thank you, I won't be long."

Then Tooth was speeding out of out of the palace. Some point over France she slowed down to think. "I know I have to stay at the Tooth Palace but it's hard to think while sensing one tooth falling after another. I'm the only one to sense a tooth but it's hard to just take a break." Tooth was thinking it over and over until she heard some chirping and stopped when she almost bumped into a fairy, but not just any fairy. It was the one that was just sent out to find a Tooth from a small town. "Oh, my, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be collecting the tooth?" The fairy started to chirp frantically. "What? What do you mean gone?" The fairy motioned her to follow. Tooth looked down for a second and noticed the whole time she was flying over the Atlantic and managed to get over the new colonies. "Well, all these years off flying around, you don't even notice how fast you are going."

When they got to the town of Burgess, it was dark and the little bird lead Tooth to a window of a random house. Actually, it was the house of Elizabeth Overland and the minute Tooth looked in to see the little girl sleeping soundly, she noticed something was wrong.

"Where's the tooth, it's not in there." Then Tooth sensed it, it wasn't far, but it wasn't in the house either. "What's it doing….well…wherever it is?" Tooth took off and followed a small path that lead to the end of the village by a big house. There she saw it on the ground by two barrels of apples. As she went down and picked it up, the story behind it became clear. "She ran to find her brother…..who was going to talk to an older boy for scaring her….then her brother was about to get punched and-Oh! She jumps right in between stops her brother from getting hurt. How brave! That older boy is for sure only getting a pence or more of money. Wait, Jefferson Burgess, he's already lost all his teeth-"

"Hello?" She heard a young boy's voice from behind her. She whipped around quickly and turned to see a boy around 16 years old with brown hair and dark brown eyes. With the small candle lit lamp in his hand she could see he wore dark brown pants and a long sleeve white blouse and some sort of cape for the winter cold. The boy said, "Woah…"

Tooth quickly looked between the boy and a path between two houses. She picked up the tooth and began to fly away when she heard "Wait! Don't go! I need that tooth!" Tooth didn't stop to go back but she did go behind a haystack next to the wall of a big house. She wanted to hear why he needed it. "Please, Miss Tooth Fairy."

How did he know it was me? She thought. I thought the dark could conceal me. Tooth looked up at the sky and noticed the moon was big and bright that night. "Thanks Manny." She said with sarcasm.

"What?" They boy asked.

"Um-uh- what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be in bed." Tooth didn't know why she was talking to the boy when she should be flying away but she was curious as the boy was.

"Well I was but I couldn't sleep because my sister lost her tooth out here and she went to bed crying because we couldn't find it. The last thing she said before bed was that the tooth fairy would never come, so I snuck out to find it myself."

"Why do you need it then if I'm here?" Tooth tried to peak around the haystack but made sure the boy didn't see much of her face.

"I need it because…because I want to show her I found it and that she didn't just randomly find the coins under her pillow. She would have thought that you just left them there and still didn't have a tooth to replace them. She wants to see it under her pillow. Or else…she'll probably end up…"

"Not believing." I finished for him. She held the tooth in her hand and observed it. She always didn't like it when someone stopped believing. It was normal for someone to stop believing, but as she started to remember now Elizabeth Overland was only around six. So Tooth did the sensible thing and placed the tooth on the ground where the boy could see her do it. Once she did that, she quickly took off and went to the window of Elizabeth where the little tooth fairy was waiting. She chirped in confusion and worry. "I'm sorry I was just a little busy with-"

"Elizabeth!" The door to the girl's room opened and in ran in the boy holding the tooth with pride. Tooth and the little fairy ducked under the window and but kept their eyes up to peek inside.

The oil lamp turned on from the hand of a groggy, sleepy six year old, "Jack? Why are you…. MY TOOTH!" She swiped it off of the boys hand and then gave him a huge hug around his neck. Soon the whole family was in there looking at the tooth. Then their mother asked, "Where did you find it Jack?"

"The Tooth fairy found it and gave it to me to show Elizabeth."

"Well no stories right now Jack." Their mother said. Suddenly Tooth remembered this certain boy. Jackson Overland and one time he had lost his tooth when running into a tree after being chased by Jefferson Burgess. But two boys stepped in to help him and she remembered she gave Jack double money to share with the two. She was shocked now that he still believed in her up to this day. "Off to bed. And next time tell me when you are going outside, because now you're grounded."

"Oh, no, please mom-"

"Actually, I let him go out." Said their father.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The conversation faded as the couple went outside the room.

Elizabeth asked Jack before he left, "Did you actually see her?" He nodded, "Was she pretty?"

"Well it was dark a little so I really didn't see what she was wearing. But her silloehette should that she had wings but they were beating so fast I couldn't see if it was feathered or as they always say, like a butterfly's. And- and this long dress in the back and-and her crown that it swayed around as if it were actually soft. I wish I saw her face but I guess her voice could make her look beautiful."

Tooth blushed at what Jack said and Elizabeth said, "Wow! You heard her? What did she say?"

"She wondered why I was out of bed."

Elizabeth just shook her head and said thank you to Jack and went to bed. Tooth then instructed the little fairy to stay until Elizabeth fell asleep to replace the tooth with the money. As Tooth was about to fly out to head back to the Tooth Palace, she peeked into the window of Jack's room and saw him get into the bed and turn off the oil lamp. Before he laid his head on the pillow, she heard him say, "Thank you, Tooth Fairy."

**A.N: I can't stop thinking how adorable this is it's just...gah! No, i don't ship Tooth and Jack, it's just i make Jack a gentlemen in this story. New one shot coming soon.**


	39. Too Much Energy gone

**A.N: I just noticed i've been posting already to chapter 38 but then i realize when I update the update on my summery page, i've been posting it around chapter 32. *facepalm*. Oh well, updating anyway.**

**This is an idea I got when Blue Snow Bunny told me a story when she was on a lake so I kind of got the idea from there. Thank you Snow Bunny!**

While Jack got the small boat ready for today, Elizabeth was running up and down the house, hyper as and as crazy as a dog who just found a pile of bones in the garden. Elizabeth would not stop talking since she had three biscuits and Jack was getting tired of the constant chatter coming out of her mouth. So Jack had an idea of how to get all that energy out of her.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked quickly.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"To the lake."

"Why?"

"We're going to have a little fun." By that time, Jack was ready and the small boat was set to go safely into the water. All he had to do was make sure Elizabeth was ready. As he put Elizabeth coat on her and buttoned it up, She continued asking questions. "What are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise."

"Can't you tell me?"

"No."

"Why not."

"Because I said it was a surprise."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

)))))))))))))))) thirty minutes later at the lake (((((((((((((((((((((

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Stop asking"

"Never"

"How do you still have so much energy even though we walked up almost half a mile of a hill?"

"Biscuits."

Jack rolled his eyes as he put down the small boat having made it to the shoreline of the lake. Once he got Elizabeth to at least stay still for a few minutes, he told her to close her eyes and not peek. To keep her talking he made her count to twenty as he go the small boat in the water and tied a long rope to the ring attached. When she got to twenty, Elizabeth was told to climb in the boat and keep her eyes closed. With the help of Jack she was able to get herself seated in the small boat and then she felt herself get pulled off the shore and then into the water. That's when she opened her eyes. "Jack?" she asked a lit scared.

"Hey, it's ok. I've got the other end of the rope." Jack yelled from the shore where he was still standing.

"Why aren't you going in?"

"Because I'm not the one who has to get rid of all that energy." And with that Jack started to run on the shore pulling the rope. With all his might Jack ran a circle around the lake pulling the boat with his sister in it. She was having so much fun that she just screamed her heart out and waved her hands in the air as Jack just kept pulling her around the lake. After five rounds she said, "My turn to pull now."

"You pull me?" She nodded. "Ok, then."

)))))))) Five minutes later ((((((((((

"You have trouble there, sister?"

"Don't sister me you fat boy."

"I'm not fat, I'm just taller than you. Just admit, you can't pull me."

"I can too."

Jack laughed and watched as his little sister tried with all her might to pull him on the boat. He can see her struggling but that's what he needed to see. He muttered to himself, "That is how you get energy out of a girl who ate three biscuits."

Elizabeth got tired a little while later and so Jack took the rope again and had Elizabeth back on the boat. This time when he pulled her around he noticed that Elizabeth was not as load as before and actually saw her yawn. He stopped at the shore and said, "Hey, you tired?"

"No."

"Yes you are." He said pulling the boat back to the shore.

"No I'm *yawn* not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes."

" *Yawn* No." Once she was pulled on the shore, Elizabeth had closed her eyes and laid her head on the board. Jack tied the rope to a nearby tree and then climbed in the boat. He picked Elizabeth up and she instinctly wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his rigt shoulder. Jack looked at the boat and sighed. "I'll come back for it tomorrow." Jack climbed out of the boat and started to walk in to the forest and then on the trail back to the village.

Jack heard Elizabeth mumble to him ,"Thank you Jack."

"No Problam."

**A.N: Well...cute? Anyway, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	40. Fishing Trip part 1

**A.N: After days of trying to get in I finally got access to fanfiction, success! It was so weird it wouldn't let me in for a while. Anyway so I've been meaning to post this for a while and I know you're going to love it. There is a huge brother bear reference in here to a certain Disney movie, so you guys got to guess. This is a two part by the way, so the next one is coming soon.**

Thomas and Brian had decided to go off on their own fishing trip. Away from any older adults or younger kids. They decided to take a small, only a few our hike up North to where there was a huge river that went West to East instead of North to South. They packed two kayaks that they put in a small wagon. They put in their packs a few loafs of bread for the 3 mile hike and in the kayaks they left two blankets so just in case it got windy and cold during the trip. On that one early foggy morning, once the wagon was loaded and the horses were strapped on to it, Brian and Thomas got into the wagon and whipped the reins. The horses got the message and they set off pulling the carriage and the older boys off toward the river miles away.

They passed the village and then passed the tiny shops and trading post. When they reached a fork on the road, they went left to the one that kept going North instead of the one that turned east and went down the harvest grounds and to the coast. Two miles into the ride, Thomas and Brian stopped to eat a few loafs of bread. While they sat on a large and flat rock in the morning sun, Brian thought he heard a sneeze coming from somewhere in the wagon. "Thomas? Did you hear that?"

"No, what?"

"I think there is someone in the wagon."

"Brian, are you hearing things again?"

"No, I really heard something this time."

"Last time you said that we ended up getting busted for going into the wooler's sheep farm without permission."

"I told you, that little lamb was talking to me!"

"It doesn't matter, let us get back on the road because I want to be at that river by noon."

Brian grunted but shook it off, taking whatever he heard as a hallucination or something. When they got back on the road, the wildlife started to come out more and they rolled passed a family of porcupines on the side of the road and some woodpeckers were out pecking their way into the wood of some trees. When they were almost two miles away from getting close to the lake, a sneeze sounded from back behind Thomas and Brian. Thomas brought the horses to a halt and turned to look at the two kayaks in the wagon behind him. Brian folded his arms across his chest and said, "I told you there was someone in the wagon." Both men got out of there seat in the wagon and went around to the back where Brian climbed on. He finally noticed how the blanket was covering the hollow part of the kayak instead of folded nicely inside. He reached over and pulled up the blanket to reveal young girl of around six huddled in the kayak and holding her knees to her chest. But it wasn't just any six year old, "Elly?"

Elizabeth huffed, "I hate it when you call me that, call me Elizabeth."

Thomas got on the wagon and looked at her with an angry expression on his face, "Well then, Elizabeth, what are you doing in the wagon?"

"We just wanted to go fishing with you guys because there is no fish in the small lake at home and-"

"Hold on, we?"

"Yes." Said someone from under the blanket in the other kayak. Thomas pulled off the blanket and saw Jack crammed in the tiny space, he wasn't small enough to sit up so he just laid in the bottom of the kayak. He gave his usual, ridiculous and cocky smirk and said, "So…"

"So…" Thomas said, "How long did you plan on hiding?"

"Until we got to the river," Then Jack gave Elizabeth a menacing look and said, "But someone couldn't stop sneezing."

"It was dusty! What else was I supposed to do, hold it in?"

Brian looked at Thomas, "Now what, it's too far to take them back."

"I guess we have no choice but to continue." Jack and Elizabeth cheered and reached over to each other to high five. But Thomas continued, "But you two have to everything we saw or we're going to actually leave you I a random spot an you're just going to have to find your way back on your own." The sibling whined but agreed anyway.

So Jack and Elizabeth we left sitting in the back of the wagon while Thomas and Brian stayed steering the horses in the front.

Only half a mile in and the siblings started to get bored. That's when they started to play I Spy.

Jack started, "I spy something….green."

Elizabeth thought about it and looked around at the passing forest. "Tree?"

"Darn it."

"My turn. Ok I spy something tall."

Jack looked around and pointed at a tall redwood. "Tree."

"Ok."

"I spy something…with bark."

"Tree."

"Darn it!"

At that point Thomas and Brian started to roll their eyes, getting annoyed by the obvious trend in the spy game.

Elizabeth started her turn, "Ok I spy something…" She noticed Jack trying to lean in to be eye level with her but with her hand she pushed is face away and managed to say, "A vertical log."

"Tree." Was Jack's answer.

"Ok."

"Alright I spy something-"

"Tree!"

"Darn it!"

"My turn."

"Yep"

"Ok"

"Tree."

"Hey you can't-"

"It counts."

"I didn't even spy anything!" Elizabeth screamed.

"It Counts!" Jack screamed loader to make all the animals around run.

"Fine then." Elizabeth turned her back to Jack and said, "Tree." just about when he was going to say something. Jack said and said, "Ok let's play something else."

"Finally!" Both Thomas and Brian said at the same time.

After reaching the five mile mark, the two men untacked the horses and tied them to a tree. It was high noon so they left them in the shade of the tree away from the blazing sun. The left the wagon and put rocks behind and the front of each wheel to keep it from rolling away. They unloaded their bait and fishing rods and put them inside the kayaks. "Where's the river?" "Yeah, where is it?" The siblings asked. Thomas picked up his Kayak with the supplies in it and said, "We're just going to carry the rest of our stuff and carry it down to the river which is just a few yards past that grove of trees." He pointed to a line of pine trees just up ahead."

Then Brian answered. "Everything else stays here in the shade of the forest to keep cool. Now let's go." He picked up his Kayak and followed his friend towards the river and the two siblings walked behind. After getting out of the shade of trees, they were immediately met with the rocky shore of a river. Thomas and Brian laid down their kayaks and let them float a little. Once they made sure nothing dropped out of their kayaks on the way here, Thomas and Brain hopped in each into their own kayaks. Brain said, "I take Elizabeth."

"No, I take her." Thomas insisted.

"Why?"

"Because I'm smarter."

Elizabeth stopped their bickering, "Why do you both want me?"

"You're lighter." They both said in unison. "It's not that Jack is big or anything…" said boy was tapping his foot, waiting for what Thomas was about to say, "But it's because he's tall and that adds to the weight."

"Oh." Elizabeth mumbled, "Then I choose Brian."

"Why?" all the boys asked.

"Because he's funny." Was simply her answer and she hopped into the Kayak with Brian. As Brian pulled out of the shore and started to paddle with the oar to the middle of the big river, Thomas asked Jack, "Am I really not that funny."

"When you try to be….you really aren't." Thomas deadpanned as Jack got into the kayak.

**A.N: Poor Thomas….I've got to get going to post for my other story so I'll just leave you guys to review and see if you guys know what reference and which movie that was from. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	41. Fishing Trip part 2

**A.N: Thank you for waiting and now with all the good reviews, i think i'm making this story a three part so there is another one after this. Thank you Sloppy Joe 313 and Anony mouse for reviewing. Also good job to SniperKingSogeking0341 and Mary Penelope for getting it right about the I Spy a Tree game from Brother Bear. Thank you general zargon for caching my typos, seriously I have to keep an I out becuase my spell check won't catch that. Now it's time to get to the second part of the Fishing trip.**

Once they were in the middle of the quietest part of the river, they stopped rowing and the older men took out their wooden rods and makeshift fish lines. There was not a lot of fast moving water where they stopped so they started to through the line, bait and weight, into the water. "Now what happens?" Elizabeth asked as she leaned over the front of the boat and looked at the water below.

Brian answered, "We wait for the fish to come and tug the hook." He then reached over and pulled her away from the edge. "But we have to be patient."

"Oh no." Jack said from the kayak next to Brian and Elizabeth's. "Does that mean, not talk?"

"Yes." Thomas said with anger in his tone as he held his rod close to him. He sat hunched over, only because he winced every time they talked. "Because if you talk, then the fish will know we're here."

"But if they don't know we're here…" Elizabeth said, "Then we should at yell at them to come here. HELLO! FISH! WE'RE OVER HERE!"

"NONONONO!" Thomas yelled and Jack began to laugh at how angry Thomas looked. "No! If you yell, the fish will hear you, get scared, and leave!"

"Oh."

"Now please be quiet so we can CONCENTRATE!" Then with a huff, Thomas turned back to the water and hunched over to face it, keeping his rod close to him. Jack covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud. Elizabeth folded her arms and turned away from Thomas's kayak. After about like ten minutes of silence, Elizabeth sighed and turned to look at the water below. She saw her reflection and couldn't help but smile at how clear it showed the detailed features of her face. She can even see the birthmark on the right side of her face. Elizabeth touched her face and realized how pretty se actually was. When she looked up to face the other kayak, she almost laughed at what she saw.

Jack was doing the same thing as she was, but instead of admiring himself Jack was making silly faces. Elizabeth giggled a little and then pulled a funny face of her own and looked at the water. She made herself chuckle and heard Jack laugh too. She looked up and saw Jack pointing at her and laughing, having seen her make a funny face. He looked at her and pulled his cheeks out, sticking his tongue out also. Elizabeth laughed and then put one arm over her head and with her hand pulled up her nose to make it look like a pig. She even added a pig like snort and Jack couldn't help but burst into laughter. Thomas heard every sound and every giggle and finally reached his breaking point. He stood up on the kayak but kept himself balanced, and then he screamed, "That is it! We are paddling back to shore and-" before he could finish his rant, he felt his fish line tug into the water. "I got one? I got one! Fish on, fish on!" He pulled a little then slacked and then repeated it again until the fish was a little ways from getting pulled into the boat. "Jack get the net ready."

Jack did so and held up the metal stick with the hoop at the end. He had it over the water next to the fish line but not too close to get tangled. Thomas managed to get the fish to hit the side of the boat when he leaned down to pull it out. But at the last second the fish pulled back and since Thomas was leaning over, he was easily pulled in to the water, falling face first and disappearing into the water. Jack laughed when Thomas resurfaced and the older boy spewed out water and stood up, chest deep in the water. Elizabeth was frozen stiff watching the scene and Brian had pulled in his line, put his rod to lay on the floor of the kayak and was standing on his kayak saying, "Thomas, are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine."

Once Thomas was pulled in and everything was put back to normal. Thomas held up his fishless hook and said, "I was so close."

"Maybe you should sit down to reach over instead of standing." Jack suggested trying not to laugh. "You could-"

"I could what, fall? Like I didn't just do that no more than five minutes ago!"

"Let's just forget that happened and let's get back fishing." Brian said.

"Yes, let's do that."

Once fish lines were back in the water, it was quiet again. But no more than five minutes later is when everyone heard Jack groan loudly and say, "I'm bored, I don't like fishing." Thomas rolled his eyes. "Hey is there anything to do besides fishing, or at least a faster method of fishing."

"No," Thomas answered, agitated, "The only way to get fish is to be quiet and wait."

"And you wonder why no one likes you."

Thomas sighed and looked at Jack who went from sitting to hanging over the side of the boat looking at the water below. Thomas then looked over to Elizabeth who was back to back with Brian and looking bored out of her mind. Thomas shook his head and then got an idea, "Wait, there probably might be a faster way to fish."

Less than an hour later, everyone was on land and having left the kayaks to go farther upstream. The siblings noticed that Brian was holding something in his hands, but was more puzzling was the amount of empty potato sacs that Jack and Elizabeth were carrying. They asked why they needed so much but the only answer they got was, "We'll probably be catching the whole river." Whish didn't make sense but they didn't bother to ask. After a while of walking, they got to a part of the river that had a lot of water flow and quick current. Then suddenly in the middle the land became higher creating a small water fall and lots of foam and a faster current. Some fish were jumping up from the lower part to the upper part of the river. Brian said, "This should be the right spot."

Thomas then asked him, "Are you ready with the wide net?"

"Yep." Brian held out two long polls that seemed to have a net tangled into it. But then Brian unrolled it like a scroll, the smaller ends attached to the two sticks. Brian held one and Thomas held the other. The siblings watched as Thomas stepped to the edge on top of a boulder. When he saw another boulder in the water just a few feet away, he jumped onto it and did the same with another farther down. Once he was in the middle, Thomas turned to face were the other three were and held up the pole vertically. Brian did the same from the shore making the net stand like a wall.

Both boys lowered the net until it was completely submerged in water. Thomas then said to the siblings, "Now you guys won't have to wait long."

Before Jack can even come up with a remark of how untrue that was, both Thomas and Brian pulled up the net, bringing up about a dozen fish.

"Wow!" Elizabeth said almost dropping all the potato sacs she was carrying.

"See just a matter of-" But Thomas couldn't finish when a fish managed to somehow jump out of the net and high enough to slap Thomas across the face.

Jack then laughed a bit and said, "A matter of fast reflexes."

"Be quiet and just open a sac for the fish."

**A.N: More fishing fun, shorter but I'm still not done. I;m KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	42. Fishing Trip part 3

**A.N. I have some bad news and good news. Bad news is, on Thursday I'll be leaving to Mexico for two weeks. The good news is, I'll try to update all I can before I leave. Also good news, I'll be working at a zoo camp, and since I'll be working with kids, I think I'll be able to come up with a lot of ideas for more stories to tell. Thank you Sloppy Joe313 and SniperKingSogeking0341 for reviewing. This chapter is the last of the Fishing trip arc but there is another update after before I got Mexico**

Thomas and Brian had been able to fish out enough fish to fill about three potatoes sacs. By that time, Jack had gotten bored. He and Elizabeth were only in charge of holding the bags and watching the other two from the shore on how they fished. They couldn't do it themselves and weren't allowed to do anything else. Just watching made Jack bored and while Elizabeth was so in trudged on how the boys were fishing with the net, Jack dropped his potatoes sac and slipped away. He retreated into the woods and kept walking until he got to a clearing. There was a tree right next to him on the right with a fat trunk. The branches were so low, he didn't have to climb the trunk to get to the first branch and all he had to do was put his hands up and jump to it. Once he had a firm grip of the branch, Jack hoisted himself up until he was in a sitting position and then stood on the branch using the trunk for support.

"Well this is better than watching men fish when I can't." When he said that, he heard a large grunt come from the deeper part of the forest. He looked down to see coming out of the shadow of trees into the clearing, was a moose.

"Wow." Jack whispered, "They're bigger than they actually tell us in books." He went down to his knees and then put his stomach on the thick branch. With his hands and feet he crawled on the branch ever so slightly and looked down at the moose that had walked over into the clearing right under the tree he was in. The moose didn't even notice Jack when he went next to the trunk of the tree to eat some grass, right under the branch Jack was in.

"Amazing…" He whispered again, slowly crawling to the end of the tree branch, right over the back of the moose still grazing under him. Suddenly he heard a small crack and at the same time both he and the moose looked up, alert. The crack sounded again and this time the moose looked up at where Jack was. But Jack noticed he wasn't looking at him, Jack noticed the moose was looking under him at the branch…at a crack! That's when the branch snapped and Jack fell right on to the moose's back. The moose reared up but Jack managed to grab onto the huge antlers to keep himself from falling. Suddenly the moose took off into the forest in the direction of the river.

))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((

Elizabeth had already filled up the fifth bag when she noticed Jack was missing, she asked the men where he meant and all Thomas said was, "He probably got bored and went off to annoy poisonous reptiles."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and just sat down on the shore, knees to her chest and looked at the older boys in boredom. She heard rustling coming from behind her and Elizabeth turned to see what it was. All she could see was a shadow getting bigger and bigger and louder and louder as it got closer until she a huge moose burst out from the forest. Elizabeth had a split second to see Jack riding on the huge animal and hear him yell "Woo-Hoo!"

"Ah!" Elizabeth rolled away as the moose barreled down to where she was just sitting, and then it made its way into the water.

Thomas and Brian looked up once they heard the moose give a load groan and run out of the shadows. They had just brought up an net full of fish when they saw the giant hoofed animal When it ran in the water I ran passed Thomas and Brian, but not without creating a huge splash and drenching the men in water and dropping the net full of fish. When the moose got to the other side of the river, Jack had managed to get balance on the moose and then with his hands pulled back on antlers as much as he could. He managed to make the moose stop running and after a few bucks and a series of,"Woo-hoo's" later, Jack got it into a trot. Jack looked around and then let go of the antlers and ended up riding it like a horse.

He looked to others across the river looking at him. Elizabeth stood on the shore in shock and Brian shook himself of water and rolled his eyes with a smile. Thomas was the one who was giving Jack the death glare and still holding the fishless net in his clenched hand. Jack smiled and sat up straight on the trotting moose, arms crossed over his chest and chin up proudly. He didn't notice and oncoming low branch up ahead until it came at him and hit him across the face making Jack fall backwards off the moose. When he landed on his back hard on the ground, the moose took the chance to run into the forest and disappear with a load groan. Everyone on the shore laughed as Jack stood up rubbing his back. "Why don't you try to riding a moose and then you'll start thinking differently."

))))))))))))))))) 2 hours later ((((((((((((((((

Once they noticed that in a few hours the sun was going to set in a few hours, they packed up their stuff and took the bags full of fishing back to where they were fishing earlier. They got the kayaks they left and took everything back to the wagon. The horses were luckily still there and the strapped them back on then wagon and loaded it with all their supplies and fish bags. Now they were almost three hours away from the village and the sun was about to set. Thomas was actually kind of hopping Jack and Elizabeth would start talking or come up with a game, especially since it was going to get dark soon and a little too quiet. Not that he was scared of anything, or was he?

Actually, the siblings were unusually quiet and sleeping in the wagon, back to back, snuggled up in a blanket. Just watching them, though, made him more relaxed. If to people younger than him can rest easily surrounded by the incoming darkness of night, then so can he. Well he couldn't really, he had to stay awake to make sure Brian didn't veer the horses off course. When they finally got to the village, the stars were bright and the moon shined down upon them as the horses stopped in front of the Overland house. Thomas went up to the door and knocked as Brian went to the back to pick up the sleeping Elizabeth. When Mrs. Overland answered the door, Brian was already next to Thomas with Elizabeth sleeping soundly in his arms and her head in his shoulders.

Mrs. Overland said, "Oh good you made it back safe. Jack said he was going with you boys fishing up to the river but he said you never told him when you would be back." Thomas and Brian raised an eyebrow and Mrs. Overland got the hint. "He never told you, did he?" They shook their heads no. Mrs. Overland called to Mr. Overland to get Jack from the wagon and she grabbed Elizabeth from Brain. "I don't know if I can make up for all the trouble Jack put you in."

Before Brian can say anything, Thomas cut in, "Actually there wasn't much trouble from him at all." After Clint got Jack from the wagon and carried him in, Thomas and Brian said their goodbyes and walked down to the wagon to take back home.

When the door closed, Brian asked Thomas, "Why did you not tell her that Jack really was being trouble."

"They boy may need to learn to grow up, but I realized I can't be a hypocrite. I am still slightly scared of the dark."

**A.N: Ok, the next one is coming soon. Also I referenced Brother Bear again with the moose ride. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	43. WalkingSlipping on Ice

**A.N: I seriously wrote this chapter as quickly as I could so that I can leave you with something before I go to Mexico for two weeks. Thank you to Sloppy Joe313 and Anony mouse101 for reviewing. Also:**

**Believer: I'm thinking of making that but maybe for later chapters. Probably maybe as the last chapter. Before Junior year begins at school.**

**SniperKingSogeking0341: Haha I didn't even think about it but good one. The tales of the moose rider…..**

**Ok, so they're a little younger in this one, like Jack is fifteen.**

Jack was walking down the road in the middle of the village with Elizabeth. Even though it was almost too cold to go outside, that didn't stop them from going out and climbing trees. Mrs. Overland said that they could get a cold, but all Mr. Overland did was laugh and say it builds character. As they were about to exit the village, they heard an, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" from behind. They turned and faced Eddy who turned a corner and stopped to catch his breath.

"Eddy? What is it?"

"Jeff….angry….I'm going to die."

"No you're not."

From behind the corner they heard, "You better hide you little shit!"

"Um, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, "What is shit?"

"Something you should ask mom and dad later now come on I've got a plan."

))))))))))))) Five minutes later (((((((((((((((

"You sure this will work." Eddy said as he stood out in the open in the middle of the road. From the left of the path, hiding behind a barrel was Jack and Elizabeth.

The fifteen year old peaked out from behind and said, "Don't worry, I know it is."

"No, you don't"

"And you are exactly right."

That's when Jeff and his friends appeared from behind a house about five yards South of Eddy. Jefferson looked like he was about to murder someone when he saw the trembling boy not far away. "Get him." He yelled charging with his friends to Eddy. When they were about a yard away, he slipped on a sheet of ice and feel on his back. His friends ended up having the same happen to them.

"It worked!" Elizabeth yelled and running to Eddy. "And he's still alive."

As the three children saw the older boys struggling to get up from the ice that covered the whole wide length of the path, Eddy asked Jack, "How did you know it would freeze so quickly?"

"Remember that one year I got my butt frozen to the roof."

"Oh, right, I remember."

"I don't!" Elizabeth said.

"Well that's a story for another time."

**A.N: Yes it is because that's all for today and I know it's short but I couldn't just leave you with nothing. Now I have to get going on the road to the airport. I'll be in Mexico for less than two weeks. Meanwhile of you guys want, you guys can come up with more ideas for stories and review. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out for a while!**


	44. We'll be our own makers

**A.N: I actually got back from Mexico July 2****nd****, I was just all sick and then we had parties for the 4****th**** and then yesterday I had to go to a soccer game and whatever. Thank you Anony mouse101 for reviewing.**

**SniperKingSogeking0341: Yes, I will most definitely tell you the butt freezing story.**

**General zargon: I have done a storytelling one but not one where their unable to sleep at night. I like the sound of that one, I'll do it!**

**So I decided to write a July Fourth special, even though it's already been two days. Better late than never. Ok, I did my math and 300 years ago from 2012 it was 1712, way before the Declaration, so I came up with another way to tell the story.**

Jack and Elizabeth were outside looking at the stars. They were lying down on a patch of grass in a clearing not far from the small lake. Elizabeth was thinking deeply of something while Jack just had his eyes closed enjoying the quiet. But the silence was cut when Elizabeth asked, "Why did mom and dad leave the Queens country?"

"You mean Great Britain?"

"Yes but they- oh just answer the question because my head is hurting with all these things rushing through my head."

"Why do you care? And why does it hurt your head?"

"Because I think really hard that's why. Now tell me why."

Jack sighed and then turned on his belly to face Elizabeth. "Well heard mom and dad talk about it once. They said something about rules and they were so irrational to follow."

"Really? But there are rules here, too."

"I know but they said it went against they're daily rules and the ones that the king was setting up was against their…I think it was something about religion. I don't know. But what I heard them say was that they hoped one day they want to gain independence from Great Britain. Remember that one town we went to down east of us?"

"West and East Jersey."

"Yeah, well remember how it's now called the Province of New Jersey, right?"

The conversation was getting so interesting that Elizabeth turned on her belly to face Jack. "Yeah, they said the Queen united them."

"But still half the population whisper around saying they wished the queen never did and all they want is to make their decisions. They don't want the queen getting in their business."

"How do you think they'll do that?"

"Well, first, all the colonies have to rise up and voice their opinion to be able to do that. Then they have to declare it and make sure to get it in all of Great Britain's head."

"But how will they make it official?"

"Well like they always to it of course when they sign new laws, on a piece of paper or something."

"Won't the Kingdom not like that?"

"I guess not but they have it coming to them."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know it." Jack turned back on his back to face the stars. "One day we'll be our own makers, and I want to be alive to see it."

**A.N: Oh Jack, you wish…..oh god I'm so mean. I did my research so to quote Daniel Radcliff "I tried, there for no one should criticize me." Ok then the next one is a long one for sure. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	45. Berry Bear

**A.N: See, extra long chapter is here, like I promised. Thank you to Sloppy Joe 313, SniperKingSogeking0341, and Anony Mouse101 for reviewing.**

**This one was actually based off a commercial I saw in Mexico.**

The whole village had been waiting for this day, the day when the berries of different kinds were right for picking. In this season different types of berries from Juniper to Raspberry were going to be picked by every family and every family gets their share. The Overland family was smart though, they knew the best trees to pick from and where. The whole village would collect from the first set of trees, but the Overland's would go all the way to the back row of trees where no one goes first. Add to the fact Jack was a great tree climber, he could get the ones at the top where the sun hits the most. The Overland's always get the greatest and the most of the picking season.

Jack had brought Elizabeth to the third picking tree of the day so that she could help him with collecting the hardest berries to get. They had baskets in their arms and were putting in the last of the middle berries until they had to get another basket for the top most berries. Once they were finished, they lowered the basket with a hook around the handle and the hook had a rope attached like a fishing line. They lowered the basket to the ground, released the hook off the handle of the full basket and then hook on to another empty one and pulled it up to the tree. Once they had two empty baskets, Jack and Elizabeth climbed to the top of the tree to start picking the best berries with the most sun.

"Wow!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "They're huge!"

"I know, the bigger the better. That's why we're the best family in picking."

After the top berries were picked, they lowered down the baskets filled with thumb size berries to the ground, dropping the rope after they laid the basket on the ground. Then Elizabeth climbed on to Jack's back and then Jack climbed down from the tree. After a soft landing Elizabeth jumped off Jack's back and picked up the basket's they had filled up, but she felt something was wrong. They had picked from three different trees and six baskets for each tree so in total they were supposed to have eighteen baskets. They only had fifteen. "Jack, where are the rest of the baskets?"

"What rest of the baskets?"

"We only have fifteen."

"No we have eighteen."

"Look again."

Jack did and counted all the baskets and when he counted fifteen, he dropped his basket in shock. "Oh no….he didn't."

"Who didn't what Jack?"

Jack then pointed at the ground at some foot prints that weren't there before they started picking this tree. The shoe size was of an eighteen year old boys leather boot. "Jefferson."

)))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((

Jefferson was with his friends hanging under an oak tree that grew in the middle of the berry picking field. They had baskets field with all kinds of berries….that were picked by other people but were stolen by Jefferson and his no good crew. Already there were some younger kids circling around them and asking for their baskets back, but what they got in return was pebbles and maybe a few berries thrown at them. With the Overland kids it was different. When they got there, Eddy was just getting pebbled buy Jefferson when Jack stepped in and yelled "Stop!"

"Oh look, it's Jacky Overland. What's the matter Jacky? Lose your basket?" Jefferson said in a taunting voice holding up a basket with huckleberries in it.

"Stolen is more like it." Said Jack.

"Who cares, you got already some."

"But we picked those fair and square, that's the rule."

"With the adults that is true, but us children have a new rule, if a basket is left unattended it's yours."

"Who made up that rule? You?"

"Well the son of the founder of this town of course, which is, who? Oh right, me. So why don't you run off and fin off something else to annoy."

"Ok fine I'll run off…." Jack said slowly walking past them, looking at the group of baskets stolen from all the kids of the village. He saw a small basket that was separated a foot away from the rest that was filled with gooseberries. Jack took the chance and snatched the basket from the ground, "I'll run off with the berries you stole. A basket left unattended is yours to keep!" He finished the last part with a yell and held up the basket, and then Jack turned and ran for his life.

"Jack!" Elizabeth screamed and started to run towards to him. But Jefferson pushed her down as he ran after Jack.

Jack ran and ran and ran. He never stopped to look back, last time he did he lost a tooth. As he kept running he noticed he was leaving the picking forest and going in to a dense pine forest. He had jump over delicate flowers and evaded bushes until he had to stop because a huge fallen tree was blocking the way. He tried to climb over the trunk with one hand but since his other hand was busy holding the gooseberry basket. He tried to swing his foot over the trunk but the basket swung a little and that made Jack look at the basket and lose concentration on his hold. He fell on his back on the ground and the air was knocked out of him.

As he tried to gain his breath, he noticed some rustling from his right. As quickly as he heard it he saw a huge Grizzly lumber out of the bushes with two bear cubs following on her left. The mother stopped when she smelled something off and began to grunt a little looking at Jack. Her grunt made her cubs stop and look at Jack. The first to walk forward was the mother and that made Jack lay down as still as possible on his stomach. The Grizzly sniffed his face and the fur on its muzzle made Jack slightly giggle which didn't seem to scare the Mother at all. Then she saw the basket of gooseberries and sniffed them, gave them a lick and then grunted for her cubs to come over. They started to eat from the basket, and Jack just laid there in awe at the sight before him.

Suddenly, there was the sound of running coming from where Jack had come from. He knew it was Jeff before he even saw the older boy burst from the shadows and yell, "Jackson you are going to-"

"GROWL!" The mother bear had heard the crunching of twigs before Jack and had gotten ready. Now she was standing in front of Jack protecting her two cups who were just next to Jack. One of the cubs was right behind her but making his own loud but cute sounding growl of his own. The other cub was taking cover by actually laying right next to Jack. The boy could feel it's fluffy fur right on his arm and the young cub was snuggling closer and closer until Jack figures it out, he was using Jack as protection.

The mother bear's growl was so loud and so terrifying, that it made Jefferson stop in his rampage and he became stiff as stone. Then he screamed really loud, terrifying the cub next to Jack even more. The mother bear could sense her cubs fright and she stood on her find feet and gave a giant roar. Jeff kept screaming but this time turned around screaming mommy and headed back towards the picking area. Before he disappeared behind the bushes though, Elizabeth had come running in and then was pushed on to her back by Jeff. As fast as she fell, Jeff had sprinted out of sight.

The Mother bear got onto all fours again and started to walk to where Jefferson disappeared, by the mush where Elizabeth had fallen to the ground. She was going to stand up but Jack managed to get her attention and with his hand motion for her to stay calm, still and quiet. Elizabeth, still on her back, managed a small nod and did as she was told. The grizzly looked down at Elizabeth and sniffed her face, and when she was done sniffing the cub with the small and cute roar trotted over and began to sniff her face. Suddenly he began to nuzzle his way into her neck and rub himself against her. She started to giggle as she saw the cub start to tickle her with his soft fur. The mother grizzly started to walk away and then go past Jack and faced the huge fallen tree in front of her path. With her huge paws she hauled herself up and over the tree, disappearing over the other side.

A chuffing sound was then heard and the cub nuzzling Elizabeth left her and ran to the trunk. Even though he was small, she managed to climb over the huge trunk with the help of his claws and disappeared with his mother. The one next to Jack stood up slowly and walked up and stood in front of the big trunk. It tried to crawl over like the other one did but this one slipped down a couple of times. That's when Jack slowly stood up and while the bear cub was busy dangling from the side of the trunk, Jack helped the little cub over by giving it a lift. Once the little e cub had gone to the top of the trunk, it took one glance at Jack, lost its balanced and then fell to the other side. Jack heard the sound of small paws padding the ground and then slowly fade away.

Elizabeth had stood up after the cub was gone and ran to Jack, giving him a hug. "That was…that was amazing, but scary, how were you not scared."

"You just have to make them feel comfortable and they won't lay a paw on you."

"The bear muzzled me Jack."

"I said lay a paw not a snout. Besides it was funny wasn't it?"

"He tickled! You know what, I think we should name them."

"What shall we name them then?"

"Hmmm…. Toklo and Tobi."

**A.N: Wasn't it an adorable scene?! I bet some of you noticed, I did a Seekers reference at the very end…..so to the rest of you, the names of the bear cubs are not random. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	46. Pranking Couple, I mean Duo

**A.N: Well here comes another chapter, a request from The Dangerous One to have Jack and Katherine pull a prank together. Thank you Anony mouse101 for reviewing. Also:**

**General zargon: I bet they gave back the baskets. My spell check is so dumb, it doesn't catch stray letters. I can fix it. Also, I should have guessed that some people don't read Seekers by Erin Hunter, it's just a reference to the name of some bears in the story.**

**Ok, moving on…..**

Jack was sitting on top of the roof of his house one summer morning. He was waiting for Jefferson and his friends to pass between hos house and another one so that he could drop a pail of water on him. Jeff had recently made Jack mad. Jeff pushed his sister into a mud puddle just because she was "standing in his way" when in fact she was walking past him and was actually a foot away to his right. Jeff just reached over as she walked by and pushed her into the mud. Now Jack was going to make him pay. Nothing happened for an hour which worried Jack, usually by this time the older boys would have come by at this time.

"Jack?" he heard someone say from down on the ground. He looked to the side where the entrance to the house was to see Katherine standing there. She was looking at him with concern and had her arms behind her back. She rocked back and forth on her heals and said, "What are you doing up there, you'll fall?"

"No I won't, I've done this before."

"The last time you tried to prank my brother with a pail of water was in the winter and it was so cold your but got frozen to the roof."

Jack turned red with embarrassment. "Um- oh-well….but I learned my lesson."

"And that would be…?"

"Never pull a water prank in the winter."

Katherine giggled and said, "Well can I join you?"

"You-you want to come- up-up here?"

"Yes? Is that a problem?"

"Oh-um NO! Of course not is just, maybe you'll fall?"

"Well if you help me up there maybe I won't." she said walking around to the back where there was a ladder that Jack used to get up. When she got to the ladder, she stopped. Katherine looked from top to bottom and then asked, "Well, aren't you going to help me?"

Since Jack was busy looking at the excitement in her eyes that made her look pretty, he almost missed the question and shook his head saying, "Oh! Right! I'm coming." He climbed down to the edge of the roof and then put one foot then the other on the ladder and then proceeded to climb down. Once he was in the middle of the ladder, he looked back to make sure that if he jumped he wouldn't hit Katherine. As he checked though, he got lost in the beautiful dark brown in her eyes to notice his grip on the ladder loosen. When he did notice it was too late, he fell don and landed on his back. "OOF!" was the sound he made when he landed. Jack remembered he had company and quickly stood up and dusted himself off. He blew off a piece of hair hanging on his face, stood up tall and said, "I meant to do that." He then realized Katherine wasn't looking at him. She was biting her lip and looking at the top of the roof with a little fright in her eyes. "Hey, are you ok?" she didn't listen and she kept her face of fear staring at the tall house. That's when Jack realized, "Are you….scared of heights?"

"No!" She yelled and then covered her mouth. Katherine then whispered, "Yes."

"Hey don't worry this isn't really tall, it's just two stories."

"But I saw you fall and-"

"Hey don't worry, I was just distracted by you- I mean distracted to get to you- I mean…..distracted. But what you should do is always just concentrate on getting to your destination and you will be fine."

"Will you help?"

"Of course."

"You promise I won't fall."

"Promise. Here you climb up and if you do lose your grip I'll catch you and you won't fall. That's my promise."

"Ok." Katherine finished a little uneasy. She then took a deep breath and put both arms on the rail. Then foot by foot, step by step, she climbed her way up and Jack followed.

"See that's it, and the trick is to not look down."

As soon as he said that, she did so and looked down. That's when she yelped a little and lost her grip. Jack's instincts kicked in and he put out an arm and grabbed her by the back and pushed her back towards the ladder. Jack realized that now he was so close to Katherine that her butt was right in her face. Jack turned away quickly and asked, "Um-uh, are you alright?"

"I am fine. Thank you, Jack." And she managed to climb the rest of the steps to the top of the roof. When both Jack and Katherine were settle at the top of the roof waiting for Jeff to come by, the Burgess girl looked at the sky line of the trees that covered the shore but still showed the ocean. She gasped, "Wow, it's beautiful up here."

"You sure are, I mean – it is but not compared to the one at the tallest pine in the forest." Jack pointed at the forest behind them that had the trees that then lead to the mountains. "And if you want, you can climb with me some time. If you want, you know…."

"Oh, no, I don't think I could do that. I almost fell down here."

"But I caught you. Don't let the heights bring you down. Don't let fear stop you."

"Wow…That's why you're so brave."

"You…you think I'm brave?"

"Yes."

The sound of laughter stopped the conversation and both Katherine and Jack peaked over the edge of the roof to see Jefferson and his friends walk by. Jack had the pail of water between him and Katherine. He said to her, "Ready?"

"Ready." She said as they both gripped the bucket.

"One…two…three." At the same time they tipped the pail and the water fell on top of the boy's heads.

After a lot of laughing and hearing the sound of spluttering and coughing, the two prankers heard Jeff yell, "OVERLAND! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" They made their way on to the back where the ladder was and started to climb up.

"Uh-Oh!" Jack said. "We're cornered."

"No, wait…" Katherine went to the edge where the ladder was and with her foot pushed to the ladder off the side. It tipped and fell to the ground, and the boys ended up under it.

Jack laughed and said, "I mean that's real smart and really funny but I can't help but ask, how are we going to get down."

Katherine, who had been laughing at the genius she was, stopped laughing and gasped, "Oop!"

"HA!" They heard Jeff yell once him and his friends had regained their composure and were dusting themselves off. "Now, you're stuck!"

Then the door to the house swung open and out came Mr. Overland. The older boys heard him come out and ran away back to the direction they came from. Jack was relieved when he saw his dad come out in time and then make his way to the back of the house. He said, "Um, father?" Clint heard him and looked around not finding where his son's voice came from. "Up here." Mr. Overland looked up and saw his son and Katherine Burgess wave at him sheepishly.

"What are you two doing up there?"

"Um…" Jack tried to think.

"Sightseeing." Katherine answered.

"And the ladder fell on our way up here so can you please bring it up for us again.

"Yes, no problem" Mr. Overland said with a grin. "But make sure next time to tell me when you have quest over. We should invite this fine young lady to dinner."

"Oh, father…." Jack face palmed as Katherine giggled.

**A.N: Well isn't that nice, Jack and Katherine bonding over the fact of fear. Weird. I just making Jack blush. Ok, I'll get a new chapter up soon. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	47. Hiha and Peca

**A.N: Finally, a chapter up after like a week. This came to me on Wednesday but I haven't had time to post it until today. That and Comic Con. That's my reason, Comic Con, and the HTTYD 2 trailer, just all the feels. Form Korra to Ninja Turtle o couldn't go walking around without breaking down in feels or grinning like a maniac. Ok, so I'm just going to go ahead and let you read, it takes place after **_**Rope Troubles**_

Jack had woken up early to go into the forest once again. This time he brought a basket of fruit. From apples to berries he brought it all in a woven basket and held it by the handle. When he got to the part of the trail that marked the land between the settlers and the natives, he put the basket down and took out his favorite staff. He banged it over and over again against a tree and yelled, "Hello?! Um- Hiha, it's me, Jack." He pointed to himself banging on the tree still. After a minute he stopped hitting the tree and sat down on the ground. "Where is that Native girl?" Jack sat up against the tree and took out a peach from his basket. He took a bite and looked up at the sky. The sun had already risen and was tinting the blue sky still with some pink. When he took another bite of his peach, Jack saw a shadow of a bird fly over and disappear into the line of trees.

He's never seen this type of bird before, because they're hard to spot in the day, and even though they are nocturnal, it's even hard to spot at night. "That was…that was an owl! That's so cool."

He got up to go and follow it but stopped when he looked into the forest and new it would already be hard to find. Besides, they're silent flyers and he won't be able to hear the flapping of their wings. So Jack sighed and turned around to go finish up the meal he was going to share with the Native girl he met a month ago. But Hiha was never seen after that, after he scared her off by accident. Jack wanted to repay for her help and for hurting her nose by accident by doing the right thing. A peace offering.

But when he got to the basket that had the fruit he was going to give her, he saw that it was empty. "Wait, where is the-"

"SCCREEECH!" he heard and looked up at the sky to find if the owl had come by again before the sun was actually high enough to give more light. But he didn't see anything. Suddenly the owl appeared out of now where and landed on the tree Jack was laying under before.

"Huh, funny, aren't you supposed to be in bed right?" The owl, a barn owl, suddenly dropped something that was in his beak earlier and it fell to the grassy floor. Jack bent over and picked up what looked like to be a seed of some sort, but he realized that it was a seed of a peach. "There is no way you ate my peach. Aren't you guy's meat eater?"

The Barn Owl just blinked. Another screech filled the air but it wasn't the owl in front of Jack, it sounded more…man made…and it came from the forest. The barn owl turned his head and flew off into the forest. That's when Jack followed. He ran as fast as he could, trying to keep up with the owl flying a few feet in front of him and trying not to knock into a tree. When he saw the owl come to a clearing he stopped. In the middle of the clearing he saw her, Hiha, standing with her arm outstretched horizontally. On that same arm she had some sort of leather wrap around it, and the barn owl landed right on it.

Jack stopped and hid behind a tree, watching as Hiha gave cooing sounds to the barn owl. Jack noticed she had grown taller the last time he saw her, and her hair was now down to the bottom of her back. Jack noticed that she was wearing a lot more jewelry than before. Hiha had an owl feather embroidered with a bead in her hair. She had a blue anklet with red patterns. She still had the same short dress made of deer hide and her she still had the curious smile on her face.

Jack saw her turn and leave, so he took the chance to come out from behind the tree and say, "Hiha!"

The girl saw him and was about to turn around and run but Jack was quick to say, "Wait it's me, Jack." And he pointed at himself, "Jack."

The girl turned back to face him, "Jack?" He nodded and walked forward. The barn owl got the wrong idea and he hunch over and made his feathers pop up making himself look bigger. He started to make some sort of croaking mix with a screech sound. Either way, it scared Jack a little and he stepped back.

Hiha patted her owl and scolded it in her language. Meanwhile Jack put his staff down that he realized he still had and left it lying in the grass. He stepped forward again and this time the owl just kept his beak pen and his position hunched. This time he didn't make a sound. Jack went over and stood next to Hiha, but she stepped back a little, still weary of his actions. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." He held his hands up to reassure her.

"Jack!" she said excited.

"Yeah, Jack, you remember me, good."

She smiled and pointed to her owl. "Hiha ye Peca."

"Um-does owl mean Peca?"

"Uh…"

"Oh right you can't understand me."

"Taka?"

Jack made hand motions to try and get her to understand, "Um, I….can't…understand…" but he exaggerated his motion making her laugh. Jack rolled his eyes and gave up. Her owl made a small screech and took off into a nearby tree. Jack looked as Hiha watched as her owl began to clean between his feathers. Then he saw the feather on her hair and got an idea. He went to reach out and touch it but Hiha gasped and backed away. "No, Hiha, wait." He grabbed her wrist gentle and told her calm down with the other. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. Look." He gently touched the feather in her hair and said. "Hiha."

He let go of her and Hiha took her feather in her hand and her eyes widened. "Ah! Meka." She pointed at the feather. "Meka mu Hiha." She pointed from the feather to her Barn owl sitting on the tree.

"Oh Meka means feather." He held the feather again and said, "Meka, feather."

"Feather." The girl said with curiosity."

"Yeah." He pointed to the owl, remembering what she said earlier, "Hiha Peca. Owl name is Peca?"

She nodded and yelled out "Peca!" and made a loud screech sound. Her barn owl, Peca, responded and flew over to her outstretch arm. When he landed, he gave Jack the wary eye.

"Well I bet Peca means cautious in her language because that things is not going to relax around me."

Then he heard the sound of drums coming from farther into the forest. Jack and Hiha both turned to face the forest, Jack with confusion and Hiha with realization. "Nada, Jack." Hiha said and let her owl take off to the sound of the drumming. She ran off after it.

"Wait! Hiha!" But she didn't stop and kept going. Jack stopped trying to chase her when he got to the line of trees that separated the clearing from the forest. "I still haven't said sorry…for…last time…"

**A.N: So I couldn't find that website to translate native language anymore so I kind of had to go off and make up a few words. Ok, right now I'm really frustrated. I'm trying to make a gif, but I just don't know how! Yahoo answers is not helping! Does anybody know how and would be a dear and tell me? Please? I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	48. Growing Darkness

**A.N: I'm sorry guys, it's just my Aunt came to visit and she wanted to do everything around here. Go to the park, see a movie, botanical gardens. Add that with work an then i actually have a life. A crazy on though. **

**Ok so this one chapter is an idea from general zargon, where someone tells a scary and they can't go to sleep. By the way, i figured out how to use the horizontal line, it's just a button, *face plams into infinity***

* * *

The Men were out on the hunting expedition again. All the adults had gone into their tents by this time at night. The moon was high but the boys still had some energy to stay up another hour. They were outside surrounding a campfire that provided all the warmth and light they needed. All the boys had finished their dinner and were in need of some entertainment. That's when Jefferson stood up from his spot and said, "All right, I think it's time for a story." Jack raised his hand to volunteer, "A ghost story, Overland, not one of those weird stories that you make up." Jack put his hand down and just hunched over in defeat. Jefferson cleared his throat and began again, "Well then, since no one else raised their hand, I'll go."

"_You know how the night makes sounds, and all you do is think that's all in your head. Well guess what, it isn't. The wind has a way of sending messages to us, telling us to run and hide before the monsters come out at night and snatch kids from their beds. The winds make noises to keep us under the covers because the Boogeyman will soon be out at night-"_

Laughing had interrupted Jeff's story and he turned to Jack who was on the floor. He said, "What is it this time Jacky?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that the Boogeyman doesn't exist."

"Quiet, Overland. The Moose Rider doesn't exist either."

"Actually he does." Jack said pointing to himself.

"Oh yeah, so are you Santa and the Tooth Fairy also?" Jefferson sad as he and his friends laughed and pointed.

Jack answered simply with a, "No."

"Ok so be quiet, I'm telling the story."

"_You have to listen to the wind, because once, a kid not older than any of us ignored it and went out at night to just take a normal stroll. The wind blew harder and harder and he ignored it still, until he heard a laugh. Menacing it was with a hint of echo like the everlasting darkness. The boy stopped to turn and see who it was, but saw now one but the ever growing darkness. Suddenly he felt slender but strong hands wrap around his shoulders. He heard the voice with a dark yet welcoming tone say, "You don't have to be alone." _

When Jack heard this, he looked up at Jeff, having been staring at the ground the whole time. He saw Jeff who had one hand behind his back and was hunched over a little. His other hand was outstretched, as if he were motioning for someone to take it. That's when Jack saw it, he didn't know if he was hallucinating or what, but he saw something, no, someone that was standing in the place Jefferson was only seconds ago. He was tall, about six foot, and had black hair that went back, no strands in front of his face. He had a long black cloak and had unusual grey skin. Jack silently gasped and blinked. When he looked at the spot again, and Jefferson was there, standing in the same position he was before, and no dark man stood there.

"_And then he was pulled into the darkness and was never seen again. If only the boy had listened to the wind, he would have been safe in his own room."_

There was a series of Oo's and Ah's from Jefferson's friends and they all clapped, Jefferson giving them a bow. Jack shook his head and looked around at the other boys. They were rooted to their spots, some terrified to move. Some pretended to not care, but when the winds picked up, they jerked their heads up and looked around. A load yawn came from Jefferson and he said, "Well, time to get into our tents."

After everything around the fire was cleaned up and the fire was put out, everyone went into their own tents. Most boys were able to sleep right away, but other's had trouble, thinking about Jeff's story. Jack had a different problem and he couldn't sleep not because of the story, but because of the vision of the man he saw. He wasn't scared but curious. Who was he? Was it just his imagination, or was he really there? Was he dangerous?

Jack shook his head and decided to get up from his cot and take a walk. After putting on some warm clothing, Jack got out from his tent without disturbing his father who was asleep. Jack went into the woods and followed a trail he would usually take with his dad during the sunset. When Jack was already about to turn back having gone halfway into the forest, he heard the wind whistle and blow around him. Jack had always thought the wind was a nice thing, it meant good things to him. But now, he was not that sure anymore. He didn't believe in Jeff's story, but he just couldn't help but have the feeling that the wind was warning him to run. That's when Jack felt the darkness around him grow and he turned to the sky to see dark clouds cover the moon.

Now that his only light was gone, Jack couldn't see a thing and he lost the trail in front of him. It would be a while until his eyes adjusted to the dark and Jack was beginning to panic. Jack walked backwards and then suddenly felt the ground beneath him leave and he just fell. He didn't remember there being a ditch on the side of the road. Jack then felt the ground beneath come and smack him against the back. He laid there moaning until he felt the pain leave. That's when he got up and looked around, but Jack's eyes still hadn't adjusted to the dark. Jack staid there standing and kept saying to himself, "There is no such thing, there is no such thing…." Over and over again, until felt light surround him.

But it wasn't the moon's light, it was a golden color. It swirled around him like golden sand, yet it looked soft to touch. When he reached out and touched the stream of light, Jack saw the sand brighten and pulsate with more sand. The golden light then made its way into the sky and made a line through the trees. Jack saw that it was actually giving light to his trail, the way back to the camp. Jack smiled and laughed as he followed the light trail through the woods and he had forgotten all about the growing darkness. He ran and kept following the golden trail as it weaved around trees until he came up on a hill that gave him a view of the came just below.

"Wow. How did that….happen?" Jack turned to the sky and saw the golden sand had disappeared. "That's strange. Thanks random gold light." And Jack trudged down the hill.

Hiding behind the tree, watching the young boy walk down the hill, was a small man. Chubby and a cloak of golden sand wrapped around him and his hair was up, sticking out. Once the kid was back on level ground and going towards his tent, the golden man, came out from his behind the tree and looked down the hill. His face turned into a smile once he saw the boy was safely in his tent, but then the smile was replaced by and angry sneer and he turned to the shadows behind him. Golden sand images came over his head and he pointed to the slender and darkest shadow in front of him

Suddenly the slender form turned into that of a man with a black long cloak and skin grey. His dark hair shook with his head as he said, "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. We don't want North to see you doing curse words, Sandy."

Sandy stomped his foot and pointed down to the camp.

"Oh, the boy. Well he was just many of the few children tonight that heard a ghost story and I decided to….put the story into action. Besides, he was out at night and well I just happened upon him."

Sandy smirked and made a sand image of the boy and then of the dark man next to him. Then an X mark crossed through the image of the tall man.

That hit a nerve, "I KNOW HE DOESN'T BELIEVE IN ME, I HEARD HIM SAY IT MYSELF!" Then he took a breath and said, "However, I get this all the time I'm used to it. But one day, Sandy, one day, you will have to get used to my work. Actually, you should be prepared for more than just this. I've been keeping my distance ever since the Dark Ages, but now after this so called time of peace, there will be a Reign of Terror! And I, Pitch Black, will be the ruler."

Sandy shook his head no and made sand image of different shapes. A triangle, diamond, circle, and square.

Pitch responded with, "Hm, well by the time I rule, you all would have already been too weak to stop me." Pitch then stepped back into the shadows and said, "Tata, for now, Sandman."

* * *

**A.N: I bet you didn't expect much of the ending did you...oooooooooooooooo. Ok, my Aunt is leaving tommorow so i'll be able to get stories done by then. Until next time. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	49. Snow Ball Fight

**A.N: Well this took me a while to think about but I remembered one thing. What's a ROTG fic without a snow ball fight? Hey, by the way, I want to tell you guys that one of my reviewers from my Green Lantern fic got into the ROTG fandom, and now she wrote a ROTG fanfiction. Check it out, it's called **_**Cold Insanity**_** by Luminesyra. Ok, on to the snow ball fight chapter!**

It was snowing outside and everyone was out just walking by doing errands. For Jack, he was bored. He had already done his chores and it wasn't even noon yet. Everyone else still had to finish their chores so everyone was too busy to keep Jack company. When Jack saw Eddison come out of his house with a crate of radishes, Jack got up from the porch of his house he was sitting on. He ran to his friend and said, "Hey, Eddie. You want to do something?"

"Jack, I can't. I've still got to do some more stuff after this."

"Can't you take a break?"

"Um…no…If I do, I'm going to have to do chores all day. If I don't stop, then I'll be done by noon." Jack stopped as Eddie continued walking with the box to who knows where. Jack looked down on the snowy ground and got an idea. He picked up a clump of snow and molded it into a ball shape. Then with one arm he aimed at Eddie's head and with the other hand, threw the snow ball at his target.

Eddie grunted as he felt ice cold hit the back of his head and on instinct dropped the crate to rub where he was hit. Eddie pulled his hand to look at it and he saw bits of snow on his hand. He growled and looked at Jack who was standing a few ways behind him. The brown haired boy was not looking at him but he was trying to hold back a knowing smirk on his face. Eddie but his hands to his hips and said, "Ok Jack if you're not going to-"He didn't notice Jack had another snow ball until it was too late and Jack had thrown at him another snowball. It hit Eddison's face and he fell back into the ground.

Jack fell on his but laughing at how gullible Eddie was. Eddison got up and whipped the snow off his face. Then he kneeled down while Jack wasn't looking and made a snow ball himself. When Jack was about to get up, he fell back to the ground when a snow ball hit his face. He sat up and let the snow slip off him as he looked at Eddie who was giggling and saying, "Now who's messing around, huh?"

"Are you guys having a snow ball fight?" The boys turned to Brooke, a girl a little younger than them, asked the question.

Eddie blinked and said, "Um-no, we're just …"

"Yes." Jack answered, scooping up a pile of snow in his hand. "Want to join?"

"Jack! What are you-"

"Sure!" Brooke bent down and grabbed a fist full of snow and threw it at Eddie who saw it coming and dodged it easily.

"Look, I'm really not supposed to be-"But he got hit in the shoulder by a snow ball from Jack. "Jack!"

"What." He shrugged his shoulders, "It's a snow ball fight."

"Snow ball fight?" Tommy said as he passed by with a wheel barrow full of rotten apples.

"No!"

"Yes!" Brooke yelled and she threw a snow ball hitting Tommy in the gut. Tommy smiled and picked up his patch of snow and threw it at her. Suddenly, kids around doing chores stopped what they were doing and came running in making snow balls and throwing balls.

Inside the Overland house, things were quiet, until Elizabeth running down the stairs got her parents attention. Mrs. Overland looked up from washing the table ware and asked her, "Dear where are you off to?"

"The snow ball fight."

"Oh…ok-Snow Ball fight? You should be doing chores."

Elizabeth didn't listen and she just ran out the door to go outside. Mrs. Overland whipped her hands and then went to get her coat. When she was dressed warmly, she walked outside but ducked as a snow ball almost hit her. She looked at one of the smaller girls in the village staring at her at the foot of the balcony, "Sorry Mrs. Overland." And she ran into the battle field of boys and girls. Everywhere there were kids running around, screaming and throwing snow ball at each other. She saw her boy throwing a snow ball at Jefferson Burgess. The older boy gave Jack a smirk and threw a snowball at him.

"Um….Clint!" She called into the house.

"Yes?" She heard him answer as he came down the stairs putting on his coat.

"Do you see this?" She pointed outside.

Mr. Overland came to the door and looked outside, "Oh yes, I know."

"Oh yes, you know you see it."

"Yes I know, Elizabeth told me." Mrs. Overland stood there shocked as her husband ran down the steps, picked dup a pile a snow and threw it at his daughter. Elizabeth turned and laughed at her father as she whipped the snow off. She tugged at her friend, Anne's shirt and whispered something into her ear. Anne smiled and her and Elizabeth both picked up a pile snow and attacked Mr. Overland.

Jack was in the middle of throwing a snow ball at a random person when he was knocked to the ground by Eddie. Jack tried to get up but Eddie threw snowball after snow ball at him. Jack managed to stand up and cover his face taking a few steps closer to get to Eddie. Then Jack jumped and tackled Eddie to the ground. They started to wrestle and every once in a while shove snow in each other's face to try and throw the other one off.

Suddenly everything was stopped when they heard the voice of an angry woman yell, "ENOUGH!"

All the boys and girls stopped and froze in their positions and turned to one end of the battle field where a big and tall woman stood looking at the whole scene, hands to her hips. She then slowly walked in, passing through children who were slowly standing up coming from their frozen positions. She then went to two boys in particular and stood over them. Jack and Eddie got in standing positions quickly.

"I'm sorry, mum. I told them not to-"

Eddie's mom narrowed her eyes at him and he stopped talking. She then started to pull something from behind her back and Eddie began to shake like a leaf. Yet when his mom pulled out a fur hat, his eyes widened and she said, "You could have just asked me for a break, and you forgot to wear a hat."

Eddie's eyes rolled back in his and Jack watched as his friend fainted and fell to the ground.

**A.N: Poor Eddie, and Jack starts snow ball fights! Ok, guys it's almost the anniversary of the movie, and ROTG fandom are doing things like sending fanart, letters, or whatever they can to Dreamworks to show our appreciation for the movie and all the hard work they put into it. So, contribute! If you want. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


End file.
